<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower (KuroKen Haikyuu!) by keiji_akaashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697370">Sunflower (KuroKen Haikyuu!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji_akaashi/pseuds/keiji_akaashi'>keiji_akaashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Florists, Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji_akaashi/pseuds/keiji_akaashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an angst story, if ever you dislike reading sad stories, please skip this book. </p><p>Kenma Kozume is a florist who adores Sunflower because of someone he likes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Terushima Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p>Kenma, wearing his usual black shirt partnered with denim jeans, gets out of Belle Fleur with a watering can on his right hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He adores the tall and bright potted sunflowers in the rack outside their flower shop. His soft fingers traced the disk florets of the sunflower. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma remembered how he fell in love with the flowers. </p><p> </p><p>"Here Kenma! A sunflower a day drives the sadness away." Kuroo handed him a long stemmed  and big sunflower. </p><p> </p><p>The seven year old Kenma frowned as he accepted the flower. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not sad, Kuroo. Why are you giving me this big flower?" He asked before looking up at the sunflower. </p><p> </p><p>The young Kuroo stroked his chin as if he's thinking, he sighed after a couple of seconds. </p><p> </p><p>"I like sunflowers because they're bright and big." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma maintained a poker face as he looked at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"And why are you giving this to me? I thought you liked them." Kenma handed him the sunflower but Kuroo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's for you. You should treasure it because it came from me." The young Kuroo said cockily. The proud child walks ahead, leaving Kenma behind. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stared at the yellow flower that's above his head. <br/>"A bright and big flower..." He whispered before following Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma receives different kinds of sunflowers every single day in his middle school. Either it is a common sunflower, a Maximillian sunflower or a perennial sunflower. He concluded Kuroo really loves the flower and shares it with him. </p><p> </p><p>Everyday, he waits for Kuroo near the bus station and guesses what kind of sunflower will be given to him. It became one of his daily routines. Before long, Kenma liked the flower. But, he didn't just like the flower, he started to grow a liking for the one who's giving him the flower.  </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo. At first look, he seemed shy and quiet but after knowing him deeply. He really is loud, energetic and persistent. He's the one who made Kenma play volleyball at high school. </p><p> </p><p>Day after day, the sprout of inexplicable feeling grew bigger. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, a sunflower a day drives the sadness away." Kuroo gave a stem of  a Maximillian sunflower to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, you often give me this kind of sunflower, were you out of money or something?" Kenma frankly asked what made Kuroo sneer. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's not that. A common sunflower is big, I'm shy to carry it with me, it'll be a center of attraction." Kuroo looked away and pouted a little. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Don't worry about it, I'll bring a big sunflower tomorrow." At that, Kuroo started walking to the bus and left Kenma behind.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma laughed secretly and followed him. </p><p> </p><p>Little did he know, the Maximillian sunflower will be the last flower he'll receive from Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>That day happened in Kuroo's last year in high school, before the training camp with different schools including with the Karasuno High School. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't mind it and since Kuroo stopped giving him sunflowers, he grew attached to taking care of flowers and plants. He even had a rack of potted plants in his home, he may not look like it, but he really adores the plants especially the sunflower because it reminds him of someone. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo...</p><p> </p><p>When Kuroo became a freshman in college, Kenma was in his third year highschool. Ever since then, Kenma seldom sees him. Maybe once a month or twice every three months. But that doesn't make his feelings go away. </p><p> </p><p>In his third year, a training camp was held at their school. He met the Fukurodani's captain, Akaashi Keiji who's in love with flowers like him. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, you like sunflowers?" Akaashi pointed to his little sunflower keychain hanging in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded and looked at Akaashi. Akaashi is holding his keychain. "Look, I like delphinium. I particularly like blue flowers." </p><p> </p><p>"I like roses but I like sunflowers the most." Kenma looked at the wooden floor of the gym. </p><p> </p><p>"Sunflowers are often associated with loyalty and longevity. Oh, you must have someone you love for a long time." </p><p> </p><p>That made Kenma look at Akaashi who's smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm correct, right?" A soft chuckle came from Akaashi's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother, I won't ask who it is. But sunflowers are great flowers, it also symbolizes faithfulness and happiness. You have a good taste plus the fact that your hair looks like a sunflower." Akaashi pointed to his pudding head. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't answer but his grip tightened on the strap of his bag. </p><p> </p><p>After that meeting, they became good friends because of Akaashi's persistency. They've gone into the same college while Kuroo got into his training. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent February 23rd at 5:27 pm)</p><p>[I knew the training was hard but I didn't expect it to be this hard! I'm sorry Kenma, I'm not able to meet up with you, I'll rest in my free time.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma turned off his phone and looked straight in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong?" Akaashi, who's walking by his side asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." He simply answered as they continued walking. </p><p> </p><p>He misses him so much, he hasn't seen Kuroo for 2 months and they're supposed to meet up this Saturday to bond. </p><p> </p><p>The 2 months became 3 and 3 months became half a year. Kenma sighed, it's his last year in college. They were in a cafe and talking about a business they'll start right after their graduation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kenma (Sent December 3rd at 10:45 am)</p><p>[Hey, Kuroo. Akaashi and I will be business partners.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He received no reply.</p><p> </p><p>After two days. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent December 5th at 11:11 pm)</p><p>[That's great! I'll visit you when I have time.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't reply anymore. He thought that if he didn't talk to Kuroo, his flowering feelings for him would be gone for good but failed. </p><p> </p><p>He's unable to take his feelings away from him even though he's not seeing him nor talking to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower symbolizes faithfulness and constancy." Akaashi read out loud that made Kenma look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi noticed it. "Oh, sorry. I read it out loud." </p><p> </p><p>'Faithfulness and constancy, huh?' Kenma thought.</p><p> </p><p>After their graduation, Kenma and Akaashi started a business as planned. </p><p> </p><p>They started a flower shop named BELLE FLEUR and it's been running for 2 years. Kuroo is now a police officer and was assigned in the city precinct. </p><p> </p><p>Up until now, his feelings for his childhood friend remained blooming. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stood up from the squat and carried the watering can inside the shop. After putting the watering can in the supply room, he wore the shop's yellow apron.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang. A man entered the shop. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, how may I help you?" Kenma greeted the man who just entered their flower shop. The man chose a bouquet of red roses, he nodded and smiled a bit. "Who will you give it to, sir?" </p><p> </p><p>The man smiled at him after getting his wallet. "I'll give it to my girlfriend, it's a 2nd anniversary gift." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma congratulated the man before going to the arrangement table to arrange a bouquet of roses. He made it extra special since it's going to be an anniversary present. He added a few more roses and tied it with a bright red ribbon. </p><p> </p><p>"Here you go, thanks for waiting." Kenma handed the bouquet of roses to the man. The man was stunned before looking at him. "This is different from the arrangement I wanted, it's more beautiful! I should give you a tip." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"No need, sir. It's your special day, everything needs to be beautiful." </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you so much, I'll make sure to come back again." The man smiled and shook his hand before giving the payment to him. </p><p> </p><p>After the customer leaves their shop, he's back on his bored and emotionless face, Kenma's daily routine when a customer enters and leaves. It's really tiring for him though he really adores  the flowers so he doesn't mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Kenma." Akaashi greeted him while he's watering the daisies using a spray. "As expected, I can't really get ahead of you in terms of opening the shop." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma just shrugged at him and continued watering the flowers while Akaashi went to the staff room to get his apron.</p><p> </p><p>BELLE FLEUR means beautiful flower, that's the name of their flower shop where they sell different kinds of potted plants, flowers and servicing flower arrangements. </p><p> </p><p>"You're done watering the daisies?" Akaashi asked. He's now wearing a blue apron, he sat on the sofa provided for the customers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Kenma put the spray on the mini table and sat on the chair. He sat down and pulled his Nintendo Switch out of his bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Today is a holiday, right? Typically, we have more customers on this day." Akaashi crossed his arms and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged without taking his eyes off his game. </p><p> </p><p>"You're surprisingly quiet today, Kenma." Akaashi commented while checking a potted daisy on the mini table. </p><p> </p><p>"I am always quiet, you're just not used to it since you're surrounded with noisy men." Kenma said in a low voice and without blinking. He continued tapping and pressing the buttons in his Nintendo Switch, he heard Akaashi sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right, Bokuto-san is already troublesome then there's Kuroo-san in addition." Akaashi chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>'GAME OVER' </p><p> </p><p>Kenma froze as he heard the name of his childhood friend. </p><p> </p><p>"That's Kenma for you, I rarely hear that 'game over' when you're playing." Akaashi quoted in the air with an emotionless face. Kenma just stared at him for seconds then back to his game. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma lost count on how many months he last saw him, Kuroo is pretty busy these days. They're just texting and sometimes, Kuroo doesn't reply.</p><p> </p><p>Time flies fast, it's already 5 in the afternoon. At his eighth game, Kenma stopped and stood up to do some stretching. Akaashi was probably fertilizing the soil. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, a sign that someone entered their shop. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Kenma. Long time no see." Kuroo smirked and waved his hand to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma froze while looking at the man who just entered. It's Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>His heart beat faster like he's been running all day. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yo." He stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chuckled and roamed his eyes around the shop. </p><p> </p><p>"There are so many kinds of flowers here. How are you now? Sorry I was very busy these days." Kuroo said.</p><p> </p><p>He still can't do anything about his bed hair, His body looks more mature since Kenma last saw him, he can tell because he's just wearing a blue fitted jacket and black pants. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma hesitated to answer but it would be rude if he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"That's great! I saw those beautiful sunflowers outside, you take care of them?" Kuroo pointed the sunflowers outside their shop through the glass window of the shop. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. What are you doing here?" Kenma looked at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smirked, "come on Kenma. Don't you miss your childhood friend?" He spread his arms wide as if he's waiting for Kenma to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop playing around, Kuroo. What are you doing here?" Kenma crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't be like that Kenma. It's as if we're not friends. You're not going to ask if I'm fine?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Friends...</p><p> </p><p>"You seemed fine." Kenma answered with an emotionless face.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo noticed his hair. "You grew your hair. It suits you." Kuroo gave him a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I thank you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Kuroo answered. </p><p> </p><p>"No." He answered back. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Kuroo protested.</p><p> </p><p>"No." He insisted. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shut up for a couple of seconds. "Yes." </p><p> </p><p>"No, seriously." Kenma shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed, "Ah, I miss the good ol' times." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma hid his smile, he knew it, talking to Kuroo is still the best and comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"I asked what are you doing here?" Kenma returned to his seat and maintained a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I almost forgot. I'm here to get flowers." Kuroo pulled his wallet from his jacket. </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of flowers? Sunflowers?" Kenma asked. </p><p> </p><p>His childhood friend shook his head. "No, it's not for me. I want a bouquet of roses." </p><p> </p><p>He frowned at Kuroo, "for who?" </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smirked and showed him his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma saw a photo of Kuroo with a guy who has blonde hair and wears glasses. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm in a relationship for almost a year so I visited your shop." Kuroo proudly said.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kenma couldn't say a word. His chest hurts and feels like a stem of rose filled with thorns pierced his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma woke up in a blue and yellow room, a familiar room in their shop. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling fine now?" It was Akaashi who spoke, he's sitting on a chair beside the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Kenma frowned as he tried to remember what happened. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment everything sank in his mind, he immediately placed his right hand on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>His chest is aching, it feels like something inside just shattered and his heart feels like it was pierced. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." Akaashi was worried. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma took a deep breath and forced a little smile on his lips to assure Akaashi that he's fine. </p><p> </p><p>"You collapsed right after I finished fertilizing the soil in the backyard. Good thing Kuroo-san was there." Akaashi let out a loud sigh as he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo....</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Kuroo?" Kenma asked. </p><p> </p><p>"He left right after he got the roses, but he's the one who carried you all the way here in this room." </p><p> </p><p>The roses that Kuroo  bought were for someone who's dear to him. </p><p> </p><p>'He still got the roses...' He thought, his heart ached again.</p><p> </p><p>"He even wanted you to arrange the flowers for him to show support for their relationship but you were unconscious." Akaashi added.</p><p> </p><p>The words that came from his friend were like thorns that pierced his heart, Kenma can't help but to place his right hand on his heart. </p><p> </p><p>'Kuroo wants me to arrange the flowers that will be given to his partner...' His mind said.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes filled with worriedness as he saw his friend gripping on his chest. "I think we should go to the hospital, you look really pale." He suggested and was about to get up but Kenma grabbed his arm. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head. "I'm certain the doctors will say it's because of my ulcer. What I felt earlier is a heartburn." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi blew in the air and looked at his pudding head friend. "You didn't eat lunch, didn't you?" </p><p> </p><p>He avoided Akaashi's eyes, he knew he forgot to eat his lunch because he was busy playing games. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why. Stay here and rest, I'll go get us some dinner." With that, Akaashi left the room. </p><p> </p><p>The deafening silence echoed in Kenma's ears.</p><p> </p><p>BZZT!</p><p> </p><p>A vibration made him turn his head on the left side of the bed. His phone's screen was on. He grabbed it and checked the notification.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2 New messages from Kuroo.</p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent at 7:47 pm)</p><p>[I just got home, I hope you're feeling okay.]</p><p>[Call me when you read this.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma turned his phone off. He doesn't want to read any texts from Kuroo right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days after he met Kuroo for the first time in a while, everything was back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>He's now in front of their shop and to Kenma's surprise, Akaashi was the one who opened the Belle Fleur. </p><p> </p><p>He entered inside the shop but it seems like Akaashi was busy writing something in a notebook. He looked at his friend who looks really serious over something. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're here. Sorry, I didn't notice you entering the shop." Akaashi snapped back into reality when Kenma threw his backpack at the sofa where Akaashi was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"You're early today, what happened." Kenma said in a bored tone. He sat on his favorite seat, the chair in the cashier. </p><p> </p><p>"I just signed up as a part-time writer since we don't have much to do here when there's no customer." Akaashi flipped the pages of his notebook. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm actually thinking about writing an angst, what do you think, Kenma?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma wore his yellow apron and stood up from his seat. "Write it if you want. I'll just support you." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go outside to water the sunflowers." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, thanks." Akaashi replied. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma took the watering can from the supply room and filled it with water from the sink. </p><p> </p><p>He bought it with him outside and looked at his precious potted sunflowers. They're tall and bright, a small smile formed on Kenma's lips. It reminds him of the first sunflower he received from Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>If his memory serves him right, it's as tall as his sunflowers outside their shop. </p><p> </p><p>"A sunflower a day drives the sadness away." </p><p> </p><p>A quote he always hears every time his childhood friend gives him a sunflower. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stroked the bright yellow petals of the sunflower. The morning breeze blew his shoulder-length blonde hair. He tacked it in his ear and watched the water droplets trickle on the bright yellow petals.   </p><p> </p><p>Someone came across his mind. </p><p> </p><p>'Kuroo must be really busy...' Kenma thought, he looked at the blue sky as soon as he finished watering the sunflowers. </p><p> </p><p>He can picture Kuroo in his uniform. That thought made him happy.</p><p> </p><p>His smile faded away by remembering he's already in a relationship with someone, his heart ached again. </p><p> </p><p>His hand automatically gripped on his chest. He shook his head to erase his thoughts. Thinking of Kuroo makes him feel sad. </p><p> </p><p>He, once again, set his eyes to the potted sunflower. The plants look vibrant. Sunflowers are known for being "happy" flowers, but why's the one who planted them unhappy? </p><p> </p><p>Kenma let out a deep sigh, he gripped his left hand where he held the watering can, he was about to get inside but an unfamiliar voice made him turn to his left.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Kenma."  There's Kuroo wearing his blue fitted shirt matched with denim jeans and a pair of Birkenstock sandals. His right hand was holding a big brown paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's intimidating eyes bore on his cat-like ones. It sent shivers to his spine but he tried not to avoid Kuroo's gaze, afraid that his childhood friend will find out everything about his flowering feelings towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma almost dropped the watering can from the shockness he felt. He didn't expect he'd see Kuroo early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>His heart thumped at a rapid speed when Kuroo gave him a smile but his eyes remained focused on him.</p><p> </p><p>After a couple of seconds of eye-contact, Kenma can't take it anymore. He can feel that if he stayed longer looking at those hazel eyes, he would melt. Kenma averted his gaze and looked at the sunflowers. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tilted his head a bit like he's examining the pudding head. "You really liked sunflowers, didn't you?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma coughed and cleared his throat before speaking. "You, what are you doing here?" He tucked the strands of his blonde hair in his ears. </p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna buy flowers for your lover, again?" After asking that stupid question, Kenma regretted it, he can feel the pain in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I can't tell if Kei-kun likes it or not. He just said, 'I like it but I didn't tell you to buy some for me.' something like that." Kuroo chuckled at what he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Kei-kun is a salty one but it's one of the things I liked about him." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't know why but he felt waves of pain in his chest that caused him to out-balance himself, but Kuroo was there to catch his elbow.</p><p> </p><p>'Kei-kun? Is that his lover's name?'</p><p> </p><p>'What kind of feeling is this?' He asked in his mind. His heart beats faster and his breathing is getting uneven. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? Let's go inside, I'm sure you still didn't eat your breakfast. I bought food with me." Kenma let himself dragged by Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was more worried about the weird pain in his chest. He looked at his wrist where Kuroo's holding him. He can feel the warmth of Kuroo's calloused palm, it's big enough to hold his wrist one handedly. </p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, an indication that Kuroo dragged him inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi stopped writing on his notebook and looked at the two. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Akaashi. I brought breakfast with me." Kuroo put the brown paper bag on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo released Kenma's wrist from his hold. "Sit and eat." He instructed the pudding head. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Akaashi was clueless, he exchanged glances at the two who's in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma remained unmoving, his chest feels like it's floating in a smooth and comfy thing. He feels like he's in heaven. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kuroo who's looking at him intently. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't give me that look, Kenma. I said sit and eat." Kuroo glanced at Akaashi. "You too, eat." </p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Akaashi pointed at himself.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma seated beside Akaashi and looked at the brown paper bag when Kuroo opened it. He took out a brown paper bag. "This is your lunch, you better eat it later." </p><p> </p><p>He set the paper bag aside and put it at the cashier counter. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma just watched his childhood friend. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you waiting for, Kenma? Dig in." Kuroo sat in front of him. He moved the paper bag to Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>"I was worried, you didn't answer my texts so I decided to drop by." Kuroo scratched his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower pancakes." Akaashi commented after opening one of the tupperwares. </p><p> </p><p>"I made them." Kuroo said proudly. Akaashi gave him an emotionless glance. "Did you put poison on it?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowned, "why would I do that?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma just looked at the yellow tupperware in front of him, there were two sunflower pancakes and two packs of maple syrup inside. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," Akaashi shrugged. "Maybe you're mad at me and you wanted to kill me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I want to kill you?" Kuroo frowned even more. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing, I just thought about it. How's your relationship?" Akaashi asked while chewing the pancakes. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma stopped from chewing and looked at Akaashi. Sometimes, he really wanted to punch Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, well," Kuroo cleared his throat before speaking. "Everything's going fine. Kei-kun is really an amazing person." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma just stared at the sunflower pancakes, he didn't even finish a half of it but he's already full. The words that Kuroo said made him feel full. </p><p> </p><p>"Kei-kun? Tsukishima? The blonde hair from Karasuno? He's a first year when you're a third year, right? Where did you meet him?" Akaashi asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I met him at the last training camp." Kuroo answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Right! We played three versus three with Lev, Hinata and Bokuto-san. Now that explains everything." Akaashi nodded to himself as he morsel the pancakes. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes widened when he remembered the last sunflower he received from Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, a sunflower a day drives the sadness away." Kuroo gave a stem of a Maximillian sunflower to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, you often give me this kind of sunflower, were you out of money or something?" Kenma frankly asked what made Kuroo sneer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It's not that. A common sunflower is big, I'm shy to carry it with me, it'll be a center of attraction." Kuroo looked away and pouted a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Don't worry about it, I'll bring a big sunflower tomorrow." At that, Kuroo started walking to the bus and left Kenma behind.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped giving him sunflowers the day before they participated at the training camp. He stopped giving him sunflowers before he met Kei. </p><p> </p><p>He stopped because he met someone...</p><p> </p><p>Kenma felt an extreme discomfort in his chest. He frowned while the two were still having a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>How can a simple conversation make him feel like this? </p><p> </p><p>"A took a leave at the precinct for today to check up on Kenma." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma snapped back into reality when he heard his name. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>"You spaced out, didn't you?" Kuroo flicked his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma glared at Kuroo while caressing his forehead. "I don't find the conversation meaningful." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo sighed, "I don't know what interests you."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi snorted. "He's only interested in games." </p><p> </p><p>He didn't mind the two and stood up. "I lost my appetite, I'm going to the bathroom." With that, Kenma stood up and went to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment he set foot on the tiles of the bathroom, tears started falling from his eyes. It was the first time that Kenma cried over something stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks had passed since Kenma last saw the man who made his chest throb.</p><p> </p><p>"Come again." He bowed a little until he heard the little bell above their door clang.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed after putting the money in the cashier.</p><p> </p><p>"It's past 1 in the afternoon, you should eat your lunch." Akaashi reminded him as he arranged the ribbons in its holder. Akaashi was arranging the table where they arranged the bouquets.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sat in his usual spot and opened the brown paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>'A sunflower a day drives the sadness away.' Said the little note in a yellow pastel color inside the paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>It was Kuroo's penmanship. He took it from the bento box, and a little sunflower sticker fell from the note.</p><p> </p><p>That's the 14th time he received a sunflower sticker from Kuroo, since the day he paid them a visit, Kuroo never failed to make meals and deliver them to their shop.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he's busy, Kuroo still manages to cook for him and deliver it in their shop, the city precinct is a bit far from their shop. He still delivers it to him using his BMW big bike.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looks badass in his uniform while riding his BMW.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>One time, Kenma was just staring at the food.</p><p> </p><p>"Eat Kenma, it'll be a waste if you don't eat. Kuroo-san is worried about your health." Akaashi, who's eating a cold soba, said after slurping.</p><p> </p><p>"Be thankful you're eating homemade food every meal each day." Akaashi said without showing any emotion in his face. His chopsticks made a sound as he took another spoonful.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you tell him I have an ulcer?" Kenma maintained a straight face while looking at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"There's no point in lying so I told him the truth."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned at how straight Akaashi's face is even though he's not.</p><p> </p><p>"He asked me when he brought you to the room. So I told him you have an ulcer." Akaashi chewed his cold soba and munched his onigiri.</p><p> </p><p>After swallowing, Akaashi spoke again. "But I didn't know he'll deliver food for you every single meal, everyday for straight two weeks."</p><p> </p><p>"What a caring friend you got there." Akaashi nodded at himself with emotionless eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A friend...</p><p> </p><p>He's just caring for me because I'm a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't reply. His heart felt an indescribable feeling.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kenma went back into reality when Akaashi called his name. "Stop staring at the food and eat." </p><p> </p><p>He didn't argue with Akaashi because he's feeling hungry. He opened the bento and ate.</p><p> </p><p>After eating, he took his phone out of his pocket and texted Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kenma (Sent at 1:26 pm)</p><p> </p><p>[Thank you for today's bento, Kuroo. It's delicious.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma feels special that Kuroo is paying attention to him and to his health. His breathing was really comfortable and his chest was incredibly light.</p><p> </p><p>BZZT!</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the screen of his phone. He got a new message from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent at 1:29 pm)</p><p>[No problem, Kenma.]</p><p> </p><p>From: Kenma (Sent at 1:29 pm)</p><p>[You've been making homemade food for me for straight 2 weeks, the precinct is on the other side, don't you think it's a bit overboard? You're wasting your gasoline just by sending me food.]</p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent 1:34 pm)</p><p>[No, it's fine. I'm making Kei's lunch everyday and he's working in the hospital near your shop so it's really fine.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After reading Kuroo's text, Kenma felt like there's something gripping his heart, his chest throb in an instant and started to breathe heavily.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned at himself. He doesn't understand why he's feeling this kind of pain in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>'I'm not his priority. He's just sending me homemade food because he only cares for my health, not me.' Kenma thought.</p><p> </p><p>That thought made him clench his left fist. He put his phone down and stared at the note.</p><p> </p><p>'A sunflower a day drives the sadness away.' A quote he memorized. A quote he always hears from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>A quote that is supposed to be making him happy but it's giving him a lot of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tore the note into pieces.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the picture Kuroo showed him when he ordered a bouquet of roses on his first visit. His heart felt a tremendous pain that he can't help but to burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kenma felt jealousy and possessiveness.</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p>Why him?</p><p>Why not me?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why?</p><p>Why not me?</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his tears with his palm before Akaashi could see his vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>But little did Kenma know. Akaashi saw the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't bother to speak, he was shocked when he saw Kenma crying. He just threw glances to Kenma from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>It's rare to see a video game addict to cry like that, he rarely shows his emotion. It's Akaashi's first time seeing the pudding head cry over something other than a game.</p><p> </p><p>A day after seeing Kenma cry, Akaashi became cautious, he's now observing Kenma who's watering the sunflowers outside.</p><p> </p><p>Everything seems back to normal in Akaashi's perspective. Seeing Kenma watering the plants with his usual emotionless face was a normal sight.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't for Kenma. As the day passes, the weight of his chest keeps increasing.</p><p> </p><p>He gets tired easily, even lifting an average weighted pot or carrying a watering can filled with water could make him breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi succor and took the watering can from his hand. "You seem tired early in the morning, Kenma. I'll take over everything here." Akaashi insisted. Kenma nodded and got inside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>He flopped on the sofa and removed his yellow apron. He sighed and looked at how Akaashi watered the sunflowers.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his phone and saw a message from their supplier, it says they'll deliver new flowers next week. He informed Akaashi when he got back inside.</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, I'm looking forward to seeing delphiniums." Akaashi said as he dried his hands using a clean handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>He, too. He's looking forward to the new sunflowers.</p><p> </p><p>It's past 3 pm, but there's no BMW Big Bike stopped in front of their shop and honked. Kuroo didn't show up today so Akaashi decided to go to the convenience store to buy food.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was doing today's inventory list in his favorite spot, the cashier counter, where he could see everyone who'll come and leave.</p><p> </p><p>He's close to being finished when the little bell in their door rang.</p><p> </p><p>"Wel-" He couldn't finish his greeting when he saw who came in.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, I'm sorry I wasn't able to cook today." It was Kuroo who scratched his head as he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>But Kuroo wasn't the one who got Kenma's attention. It was the man behind him. The tall and blonde guy in a black jacket matched with dark denim jeans.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you buy those roses here?" Kei asked while he's looking around the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma gulped, he wanted to talk but he froze up the moment he saw Tsukishima. He's about as tall as Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it was pretty right? Akaashi arranged it." Kuroo smiled at Kei. Kei tsked and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's smile didn't escape from Kenma's eyes. It was genuine and pure.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, by the way. This is Kenma, my childhood friend." Kuroo introduced him to Kei. "Kenma, this is Kei, my partner."</p><p> </p><p>'How does it feel to be introduced as Kuroo's lover, Tsukishima?' Kenma thought. His heart ached again.</p><p> </p><p>"I know Nekoma's brain, Kuroo-san. He lured me out in our practice match." Kei flicked his glasses as he set his eyes to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>'Oh, he remembered me.' He thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to see you again, Tsukishima." Kenma forced a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Likewise, Kenma-san." Kei nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, here's a snack, Kei made it while we're at my house." Kuroo put a brown paper bag in the cashier counter.</p><p> </p><p>"T-thanks." He stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"We just passed by the street so we have to go. Eat it, okay? We'll go see a movie." Kuroo waved his hand to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you have to say that?" Kei frowned while looking at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"What? That's a date, what's wrong with saying it to other people? It's not like Kenma's another person. He's my childhood friend, right Kenma?" Kuroo smiled at him, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's arms wrapped on Kei's shoulder. It's just a simple gesture but it made Kenma nailed in his position, every beat of his heart gives him pain. His breath hitched.</p><p> </p><p>"See? You don't have to be embarrassed, Kei-kun." Kuroo made a melodious sound when he pronounced the 'Kei-kun'.</p><p> </p><p>Why not me?</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get going, Kenma. See 'ya around." Kuroo waved his hand again, Kenma can't see it clearly because of the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye Kenma-san." Kei bid goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>He just waved at them. His chest feels really heavy. At the moment he heard the bell rang, a signal that Kuroo and Kei left the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma closed his eyes, the threatening tears from earlier finally rolled down his cheeks. He immediately wiped his tears with his fingers. The paper where he's writing the inventory got wet by his tears.</p><p> </p><p>He let out painful sobs and tears kept falling from his cat-like eyes. He can't stop crying. Kenma covered his face with his palms and sobbed. He's at his limit. He can't take the pain anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to shout and throw everything away but he doesn't want anyone to know. As long as he can take the pain with himself, he'll never tell anyone about it. He doesn't want to cause someone a problem.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma eyed the sunflowers outside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>'If I were given a stem of sunflower, would I be happy again?' He thought. He suddenly thought of the young Kuroo who's smiling at him genuinely. It was similar with the smile he showed to Kei.</p><p> </p><p>'Just how lucky Kei is. He's got the man I wanted.' New tears streamed down from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of crying, Kenma finally calms down. With red and puffy eyes, he rewrote the inventory in a new and clean sheet of paper. His chest still feels heavy and his heart feels weak and pained.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the clock, it's 3:41 pm. Akaashi sure is delayed. The convenience store was just at the next street. Kenma stood up from the chair, he felt the dizziness and a rumbling stomach, his chest tightened all of a sudden. He rushed to the bathroom, he suddenly felt like throwing up.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he reached the toilet, Kenma vomited, with his eyes closed, he vomited everything and after that, he pulled a tissue from the sink.</p><p> </p><p>He wiped his mouth and thought of something he ate that made him vomit. But when he thought of nothing, he looked at the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Shock filled his entire body. There, he saw some petals of a sunflower mixed with the liquid he vomited. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>While I was writing this, I'm also crying so don't hate me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: Skip this update if you don't like my plot and I don't give a damn about it. I don't write my stories to please you and your standards. I wrote this because this is what I like. Thanks, if you're going to continue, please ready your tissues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma we need to move the roses on that side." Akaashi pointed to the right side of the backyard where it's sunny.</p><p> </p><p>After receiving no response from Kenma, Akaashi looked at him who seemed to be thinking about something out of this world.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's been like that for two days. He seemed occupied every time, he's not even playing his favorite game as he used to do.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed and removed his gloves and placed them on the, he opened the door of their shop to circulate fresh air from outside before attending Kenma's company.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kenma. Do you have a problem? You can talk to me if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma slowly looked at his blue-greenish eyes and slowly shook his head. His pudding like hair swayed.</p><p> </p><p>His hair looks like he didn't comb before leaving his house.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi meddled with Kenma's bag, Kenma didn't protest so he continued to find his comb.</p><p> </p><p>He found a sunflower brush.</p><p> </p><p>"You really like sunflowers?" Akaashi commented and went behind Kenma. He started combing Kenma's hair and to Akaashi's surprise, it's so soft and smooth.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to talk about that." Akaashi can hear how bored Kenma is when he says that.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, Akaashi didn't see him watering his favorite flowers outside that he usually does every morning.</p><p> </p><p>Something must've happened.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On Akaashi's way back to the shop, just a few blocks away, he heard the familiar sound of the bell from their flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Kuroo get out of the door followed by Tsukishima who threw glances inside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>They went in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi walked his way inside but he stopped midway when he heard sobs.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't move when he saw Kenma crying, his shoulders are shaking while he's covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stayed hidden while peeking at Kenma. He felt sad for his friend. Seeing his friend hurting and crying like this is hard, he wanted to comfort Kenma but he thought it would be a mess if he showed up while Kenma's still crying.</p><p> </p><p>'Something must've happened.' Akaashi thought.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You just spaced out." Kenma said that brought him back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>He can't see Kenma's face because he's still combing his hair but Akaashi knew, Kenma's in his usual self.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing, I was just thinking about buying Miya's Onigiri." That's what Akaashi's excuse is, a half-meant statement because he's been thinking about the Miya's Onigiri for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded. "It's a bit far from here, isn't it?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi continued combing his hair. "Yeah, it's near Kuroo-san's precinct. It's a bit far." He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>After saying that, Akaashi didn't hear a word from Kenma after combing his hair. He became surprisingly quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi remembered something that'll lighten up the mood.</p><p> </p><p>"I posted a job hiring on the internet, we have one applicant and he's coming today."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma automatically tilted his head, his soft and smooth hair swayed.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes. "I told you two days ago but you weren't listening." He said.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma went silent again.</p><p> </p><p>"Keiji..." It was Akaashi's first time hearing his first name from Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"To you, how can you define love?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stopped brushing Kenma's hair. He was caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the sudden question?" Akaashi nervously laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma set his innocent cat-like eyes to Akaashi's, "it's okay if you don't want to answer."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, "For me, love isn't all about rainbows. Loving someone doesn't require compensation."</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know if you love someone?" Kenma innocently asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at him intently. Kenma's eyes tell him that he's eager to know his answers.</p><p> </p><p>"When you love someone, it's--" Akaashi didn't finish what he's saying.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you love someone when you're feeling pain right there in your heart, whenever you feel pain while looking at the person you like, it's called love."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma and Akaashi stared at the man who just entered. They didn't notice the man because the bell didn't ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?" Kenma asked the guy who has bi-color hair and an undercut. He's wearing a simple sleeveless black shirt and black fitted jeans. His ears have multiple piercings.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji Terushima." He introduces himself and offers a hand to Kenma. Kenma just looked at Yuuji's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're the one who's looking for the job." Akaashi put the brush down and fetched the papers he had ready on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here and sign the papers." Akaashi gestured his hand to Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji stuck his tongue out on Kenma before following Akaashi and there, Kenma saw Yuuji's tongue piercing.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped his chest bag on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma watched them, he tucked his hair in his ear. Akaashi handed him a ballpen. "Sign it here." He pointed to one of the papers.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji scanned the paper. "I didn't think the salary would be this high." He commented before signing the paper. His arm muscles flexed as he moved the ballpen.</p><p> </p><p>He signed 4 more papers and he dropped the ballpen on the table. "All done." Yuuji stretched his arms like he's been working for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at Akaashi who opened the drawing. He took a yellow folded cloth and gave it to Yuuji. "Here's your apron. You'll start today." Akaashi said, he grabbed the gloves he put on the table earlier. He threw Yuuji a pair of gloves.</p><p> </p><p>"Come with me, let's move the roses to the right side of the backyard." Akaashi wore the gloves while Yuuji wore the apron and the gloves given by Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at the pudding head who's observing them. "Kenma, you're in charge here while we're in the backyard." With that, Akaashi left and Yuuji remained where he was standing.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kenma asked with a bored tone.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head and smirked, "so your name is Kenma." He chuckles and waved his right hand. "See 'ya later, Kenma."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma followed Yuuji with his cat-like eyes and sighed after Yuuji disappeared from his sight.</p><p> </p><p>'Akaashi hired a lunatic one.' He thought.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Put the last one there." Akaashi pointed to an open space in the backyard.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji lifted the pot and effortlessly put it where Akaashi pointed.</p><p> </p><p>"Phew! So much work for my first day." Yuuji wiped his forehead using his muscled arm. He let out a loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry about that, Kenma supposed to be the one helping me but he seemed he had a lot of problems." Akaashi removed his gloves and wiped his face with a clean face towel.</p><p> </p><p>The both of them looked at the opened door of the backyard where they can see Kenma who's outside watering his favorite flowers with his natural emotionless face.</p><p> </p><p>'He looks normal but I know he's not.' Akaashi thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Does Kenma like sunflowers?" Yuuji asked, Akaashi nodded while wiping his sweaty neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he likes them so much." Akaashi said while his eyes are still on the glass wall of the flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>A little smile formed on Yuuji's lips while looking at the pudding head who's quietly watering the sunflowers.</p><p> </p><p>"I like 'em too because they seem like happy flowers." Yuuji combed his hair using his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The time flew fast, at 7 in the evening, Akaashi already bid goodbye. '</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be off then, I have errands at home." Akaashi removed his apron and folded it neatly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was sitting on the sofa and Kenma was playing games with his Nintendo Switch while coughing.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat before speaking. "Take care."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned as he carried his bag, he looked at Kenma. "Did you hurt your throat or something? You seem like you'll catch a cold."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji glanced at the two who's talking.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm fine. I was just clearing my throat. It's a bit itchy." Kenma said without looking at the one he's talking to.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, "gargle warm water with salt when you get home to be sure." He reminded him, Kenma nodded without looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at Yuuji. "You, you're still not going home?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head. "It's too early and besides, I live alone."</p><p> </p><p>"I see, then help Kenma in closing the shop." With that, Akaashi left the Belle Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>The entire room filled with deafening silence after hearing the bell.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sighed and spoke. "Would you mind if I sing a song? I absolutely hate silence."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma glanced at Yuuji who's looking at him, he shook his head. "It's fine, go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji chuckled, he placed his feet covered with brown waterproof boots from Timberland on the coffee table. He leaned his back on the sofa and placed his both hands on his nape as his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the ceiling and saw the small sunflower chandelier that lights the whole shop.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji cleared his throat and closed his eyes as he started singing the song "Passenger Seat" by Stephen Speaks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I look at her and have to smile</p><p>As we go driving for a while</p><p>Her hair blowing in the open window of my car, and</p><p>And as we go the traffic lights</p><p>Watch them glimmer in her eyes</p><p>In the darkness of the evening..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma noticed how cold Yuuji's voice is. He has a baritone voice that suits the song.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and I've got all that I need... Right here in the passenger seat..." Yuuji sang the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Yuuji, he seemed comfortable with his position, his eyes were still closed as he continued singing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that she's inches from me..."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed after finishing the chorus, he opened his eyes and looked at Kenma. "How's that?" </p><p> </p><p>"You have a great singing voice." Kenma complemented without taking his eyes off his game. He continued pressing the buttons in his Nintendo Switch.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard you like sunflowers."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji smiled when he noticed how Kenma stopped pushing the buttons on his gadget. Kenma looked at him frowning, "what do you care?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I mean no harm. It suits you, especially your hair." Yuuji pointed his index finger to Kenma's pudding head.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma paused the game and turned off his Nintendo Switch. "Should I thank you?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shrugged his broad shoulders and went back to his last position but with his eyes opened. He heard noises outside that caught his attention. Two men of the same height appeared on the glass wall of the shop, looks like the two are talking. The black haired one looks like he's irritating the blonde one.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji followed the two with his brown eyes. The black haired one opened the door and the bell rang. The both of them entered inside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo, good evening." Said the man.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was not really surprised anymore. He's expecting the unexpected but he can't hide the fact that knowing they're together gives his chest a ton of pain, especially his heart. It's like something was gripping on his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma forced an emotionless face and greeted the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome, what can I do for you?" Kenma said, maintaining his emotionless face and without quivering his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was just observing his fellow worker.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now... We dropped by on our way home." Kuroo inserted his hand inside his pocket and pulled something out of it.</p><p> </p><p>"But your house is near the precinct, isn't it?" Kenma frowned, not minding his pounding heart. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll sleep at Kei's house." Kuroo grinned from ear to ear and looked at Kei who's looking at him with full disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Kenma trailed off. He felt his chest tightened.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you boasting about it, Kuroo-san? This will be the first and last time you're gonna set foot on my house." Tsukishima flicked his glasses as he distant himself from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Why are you being salty all of a sudden?" Kuroo pouted.</p><p> </p><p>Kei didn't bother to answer his partner. It's just getting on his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled, pretending that he's liking the view and the conversation but the truth is, he really hates it, he wants to throw them out and shout at them.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the one you like, flirting with his partner was really heart-breaking. Kenma sighed silently.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo got something from his pocket. "Here, a sunflower a day drives the sadness away. Remember that." Kuroo winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>That quote was rusty. It was dull, it has no effect on him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at what Kuroo dropped on the counter. A personalized sunflower keychain with his name on the seed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma picked it up, he didn't smile because he's in pain. "Thanks, Kuroo. You don't have to bring me this kind of stuff anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was just there, watching them converse. His chin is resting on his arm while the arm was on the sofa's backrest.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima notices Yuuji's presence but chooses not to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Iyah, it's fine. You're a friend." Kuroo shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>A friend, huh?</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled bitterly, "but I already have the sunflowers outside, I don't need these kinds of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's face became serious, "it's from me so treasure it."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled nervously and gripped on the key chain. "Okay..."</p><p> </p><p>"Good! We'll be going then, goodnight!" Kuroo pulled the door but before he left, he looked at Kenma. "Take care of yourself, Kenma." A smile formed on Kuroo's lips, he saluted.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, Kenma-san." Kei said and bowed before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, it's like the starting point of his tears. It rolled down from his cat-like eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was shocked, he stood up from his seat and succor with Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he gently massaged Kenma's back with his calloused palm.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, I'm fine... I guess." Kenma wiped his tears with fingers. His hair is getting on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are they? Did they do something to you?" Yuuji asked as he tucked Kenma's hair behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"No, they didn't. That's Kuroo and his..." Kenma paused for a while and looked at the key chain, "and his lover."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji notices the hatred in his voice when Kenma introduces his friend and his partner.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma suddenly gripped on Yuuji's sleeveless shirt. He looked at the pudding head, his breathing is abnormal, he's sweating and his lips are pale.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma?" Yuuji called him. He held Kenma's hand, it's cold and trembling.</p><p> </p><p>"T... take me to the bathroom." He almost whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji panicked and carried Kenma to the bathroom, in a bridal style.</p><p> </p><p>"W... why did you carry..." Kenma covered his mouth because he felt something from his throat was about to go out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it... where's the bathroom?" Yuuji cussed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma pointed to the blue door with his trembling hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji immediately followed the direction, he kicked the door open and put Kenma down.</p><p> </p><p>Everything in his sight was spinning, his feet were wobbling. Good thing, Yuuji caught his frail arms.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kenma vomited. He closed his eyes shut and let himself vomit everything.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was worried he'd get his Timberland shoes dirty because Kenma wasn't vomiting in the toilet but on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>'Ah, great. Just great.' Yuuji said in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked away as he heard a vomiting sound from Kenma. He looks like he's in pain. So he doesn't want to watch. Kenma coughed really hard so he patted his back.</p><p> </p><p>But Yuuji was wondering why he's not hearing some water splash since Kenma was vomiting. He looked at the floor, he was hoping to see disgusting liquid but there wasn't any drop of it.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was shocked that he almost released Kenma's arms from his hold. Instead of seeing disgusting spew on the floor, he saw a pile of sunflower petals scattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes open, he saw Kenma coughing some petals of sunflower from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"L...let go..." Kenma said with his weak voice. Yuuji obeyed and Kenma flopped on the bathroom's floor.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing is still abnormal, he looked at the petals of the sunflower on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"D.... don't you ever dare to tell Akaashi about what you saw today, Yuuji." His cat-like eyes glared on Yuuji's brown ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I hope I lightened up the story's atmosphere with Yuuji and Kenma's moment. Also, Yuuji is a requested character, I didn't argue with my friend who suggested it because they have good chemistry, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: This update made the whole story extend with 1 part. Let's take a break from the heart breaking scenes and storyline. I hope this will make your day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Kenma greeted, as soon as he entered the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at him as he threw his bag on the couch, he sat on his usual spot, Akaashi got back from the supply room and returned to his seat on the couch where he was writing.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Kenma. Have you eaten your breakfast?" Akaashi asked as he flipped the pages of his owl-themed notebook.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head and focused on watering the young marigold sprouts using a spray.</p><p> </p><p>It's been five days since Yuuji witnessed Kenma vomiting flower petals.</p><p> </p><p>He clearly remembers how their conversation went.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji didn't know why and how he volunteered himself to walk Kenma home after seeing him vomit.</p><p> </p><p>While walking, only the creak of their shoes and the rustling leaves of the trees are echoing in Yuuji's ears.</p><p> </p><p>The breeze of the cold night sent shivers to Kenma's body, his hand tightened its grip on the strap of his shoulder bag.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The deafening silence was broken when Yuuji spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"A... are you okay by now?" He asked what caught Kenma's attention.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Yuuji who's walking beside him with his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma cleared his throat before speaking, "yeah... My chest feels lighter." He placed his right hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He felt comfortable in his chest but his heart still feels like it was chained by something.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji just observed his gestures.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you vomit those petals? Did you eat sunflowers?" Yuuji asked, that made Kenma frown.</p><p> </p><p>If glaring can kill a person, Yuuji is already laying on the ground, lifeless and unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>"You're scary." Yuuji commented. He stuck his tongue out and looked at Kenma who seemed irritated.</p><p> </p><p>"But come to think of it, Kenma. The petals you vomited looked like they just fell from the flower. Seriously, what kind of body do you have?" Yuuji chuckled after saying those words.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't answer him but he clenched his fist, tight.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, while laying on his bed, shirtless, Yuuji stared at the ceiling of his own home. He can't sleep because he keeps remembering Kenma and the sunflower petals he vomited.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji messed his own hair and grabbed his phone from the side table of his bed. He clicked the browser and searched about something that bothers his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy... hell..." Is all he can say after reading 4 articles about vomiting flower petals.</p><p> </p><p>To think that it exists is really impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Shocking cases that Yuuji read are enough enough to make him cover his mouth with his calloused palm. That night, he wasn't able to sleep. It kept him awake until morning.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sighed. It was his 7th sigh at this hour.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a problem, Yuuji?" Akaashi asked. Yuuji immediately shook his head when he felt Kenma's eyes watching him.</p><p> </p><p>"You're tired already? It's only 9 in the morning." Akaashi looked at the rose wall clock just above Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you eat your breakfast?" Akaashi added.</p><p> </p><p>"No," Yuuji shook his head, "I didn't, I woke up late." He sprayed water on the last sprout of marigold.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see. You didn't," Akaashi pointed his hair using his pen, "or even combed it. You look like a mess."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji combed his hair with his fingers. "Does it really look that bad?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slowly shook his head while examining Yuuji's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Though on the other hand, you look good with your messy hair, am I right Kenma?" Akaashi flicked his pen between his fingers and looked at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Yuuji's gaze was transferred to Kenma when his name was mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stood up from his seat. "I don't know Akaashi. Stop asking me random questions." With that, Kenma went to the supply room.</p><p> </p><p>"He hates you." Akaashi nodded at what he just said and continued writing.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the rumbling water in the sink, Kenma was probably filling the watering can with water.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji frowned at Akaashi. "When I arrived, you're already writing something on that weird looking notebook." He pointed on the owl-themed notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not weird, you shithead. I'm a part-time writer on an online site." Akaashi replied to him with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji heard the door clanking, Kenma got out of the bathroom with a watering can filled with water on his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right," The both of them looked at Akaashi, "when I arrived here at 6 am, I saw some petals of a sunflower in the bathroom, I cleaned it but care to explain to me why there are petals in the bathroom?" Akaashi looked at Kenma who stopped walking, then he looked at Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>"You, you're more likely to do that kind of thing." Akaashi pointed his pen to Yuuji who's throwing glances at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma gripped his hand on the handle of the watering can and it didn't escape Yuuji's sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did." Yuuji unconsciously said.</p><p> </p><p>He was shocked by what he just said. 'Why am I doing this?'</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's face crumpled. "Why? And what did you do with the sunflower?"</p><p> </p><p>'Think!' He said in the back of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Well..." He cleared his throat before continuing, "I was bored yesterday night... so... I took uhm, uh a sunflower..." He gulped and threw glances at Kenma who's frowning but not looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"And then?" Akaashi with his emotionless face.</p><p> </p><p>"I... locked myself in the bathroom and removed... each... petal... from the sunflower." Yuuji said.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Akaashi gaped his lips while looking at him. "You wasted a sunflower for nothing?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji gulped once again, "Uhm... no, do... do you know the thing you call 'she loves me, she loves me not'? I did that with the flower."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't know what to say, he actually had the idea but Yuuji has a terrible way explaining it.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you, Yuuji. You're giving me a headache." Akaashi massaged his temples and leaned his back on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the bell, it was Kenma who opened the door to water the flowers outside.</p><p> </p><p>"My brain cells just left my brain." Akaashi groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Yuuji apologized. He put down the spray bottle on the table and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>He removed some dirt that stuck in his white Nike sleeveless fitted shirt and on his Nike NSW Winterized jogger pants.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's fine. I was just teasing you and besides, the flowers will be delivered this afternoon." Akaashi stated before continuing what he's writing.</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, what Akaashi said happened. Variety of flowers were delivered, all the potted plants were placed in the backyard and inside the shop. The sunflowers were placed on the rack outside.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji removed his shirt because it's too hot and it was stained with some dirt. He'd been lifting the heavy pots filled with soil and flowers from the entrance to the back of the shop. He sat down and looked at Kenma who's holding a mini fan on his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was still outside, settling the payment for the delivery.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Kenma spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji frowned a little, he was unsure if Kenma's talking to him because he was looking outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for covering up for me, I owe you one." Kenma said in a low tone of voice but enough for Yuuji to hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji chuckled, "you threatened me not to tell anyone about it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's because I don't want to cause anyone a problem especially Keiji. He'd been my friend." Kenma showed a little smile while looking at Akaashi who's talking to a man.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji remembered something. "What about that black-haired dude who came here a week ago? I remember he called you a friend." Yuuji asked out of curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's precious smile automatically faded as he remembered Kuroo. At that moment, Yuuji knew that something wasn't right.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you please put your shirt back? You're an eyesore." Kenma irritatedly looked at Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hot and my shirt is dirty." Yuuji moaned as a complaint.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tsked, he threw his mini fan. He looked at it before looking at Kenma. "Aren't you feeling hot? You're wearing long sleeves. Plus," he pointed at his loose hair. "Your hair is long, I'm sure it gives you a hot feeling. Why don't you cut it?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned on the mini fan and focused it on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at his hair, "sometimes, I got irritated because it's long but if I cut it like yours or like Akaashi's, it'll make me nervous."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji nodded, "okay, then why not tie it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't know how." Kenma almost whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji automatically looked at his neon yellow Nike silicone rubber wristband on his right hand. He put down the mini fan on the table. He removed the wristband from his wrist and walked his way to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" He asked while frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji went to his back, "stay still..." He said and grabbed his smooth and soft shoulder-length hair and tied it using his wristband.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stays still while his hair is being tied. He can feel how gentle his hands are. When Yuuji finished tying his hair, some of the strands were left untied.</p><p> </p><p>"There, your hair is all tied up." Yuuji smiled a bit, "oh, there's some left. It looks good on you." He showed a thumbs up and stuck his tongue out. Kenma saw his tongue piercing again.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma touched the wristband that tied his hair into a low ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you..." Kenma whispered and punched Yuuji's arm, "get away from me, you shirtless man."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji got back to the sofa chuckling at himself. "That's so mean, Kenma. You owe me one, remember?" He looked at Kenma who's looking at him irritatedly.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, Kenma's face looked more clear and bright. Just like a sunflower.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, Akaashi entered inside. "Woah," He stopped and looked at Kenma, "tied hair looks good on you." He praised Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked away, which made Yuuji chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"You, why are you half-naked?" Akaashi's forehead wrinkled while looking at Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>"It's hot and my clothes are dirty." Yuuji got the mini fan in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi checked his shirt that was folded above the table. "I can't believe you're a helper here. You like branded clothes." Akaashi arched his eyebrow to him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji just shrugged. He just looked at Kenma who's now playing with his Nintendo Switch.</p><p> </p><p>An emotionless sunflower...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At 8 in the evening, Akaashi already left due to some problems at his home. Now, it's just him and Yuuji. He's still shirtless, Kenma forced him to wear his shirt but Yuuji didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji hummed again after finishing a song.</p><p> </p><p>It became his habit since Akaashi had been going home earlier than he used to do. Yuuji hates the silence so he's singing songs when he notices the room has become silent.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, the room became silent once again. He tsked.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was playing with his gadget.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you mind if I sing another song?" Yuuji asked while he's looking at the ceiling lit by the yellow light from the sunflower chandelier.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead." Kenma said without taking his eyes off his game.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji closed his eyes, he leaned to the sofa with his hands on his nape as his pillow. He thought about something he liked.</p><p> </p><p>'Hmm, let's see...' He thought. The song 'Sunflower' by Post Malone came across his mind.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and hummed first before singing the lyrics.</p><p> </p><p>"Needless to say, I keep her in check</p><p>She was a bad bad, nevertheless</p><p>Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck</p><p>Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck</p><p>Needless to say, I'm keepin' her in check</p><p>She was a bad bad, nevertheless</p><p>Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck</p><p>Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck</p><p>Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip</p><p>Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip</p><p>Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt</p><p>Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt</p><p>Ooh, some things you just can't refuse</p><p>She wanna ride me like a cruise</p><p>And I'm not tryna lose..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed deeply after finishing the first part and before continuing the chorus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then you're left in the dust</p><p>Unless I stuck by ya</p><p>You're a sunflower</p><p>I think your love would be too much</p><p>Or you'll be left in the dust</p><p>Unless I stuck by ya</p><p>You're the sunflower</p><p>You're the sunflower..." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji opened his eyes and he saw Kenma looking at him, his cat-like eyes were staring at his brown ones.</p><p> </p><p>"H-how long have you been there?" Yuuji asked as he blinked twice. He gulped when Kenma smiled a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you started singing that song. Your facial expression while singing is really priceless." He commented.</p><p> </p><p>'He's so close...' Yuuji thought.</p><p> </p><p>"You... scared me." Yuuji succor his hand in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"What's the title of that song?" Kenma asked with his emotionless face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Sunflower." He blinked twice while looking at Kenma's face. His face was lit by the illuminating light from the sunflower chandelier.</p><p> </p><p>"You sang it well. It's beautiful." Kenma returned to his seat and smiled at him. "Continue the song, Yuuji." The strands of his blonde hair got into his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tucked the strands of his hair behind his ear. At that moment, Yuuji felt something weird in his chest. A tingling feeling rushed in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>'What is this?' He asked himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I hope I cheered you up if you're feeling down. This is the least I can do for those who are reading this story, and so far... I'm getting good feedback from the readers, I hope it'll stay the same until the end. Also, this part is not planned, it's not written on my part guide. I don't know why I wrote this part. I hope you still enjoyed it. This is the quiet part before the storm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: This update reached 3k words, a friend suggested to cut it into two parts but I refused. I took a lot of time to write this part and I had my down moments after writing the part 5, it came to the point that I don't want to continue the story. But I'm okay now! I'll continue the Sunflower and write more stories.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p>Since that evening, Yuuji was feeling an incredible attraction towards Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>He's on his way home, with his hands on his jogger pants. The night is quiet and cold, there are a lot of stars in the sky and it's like they're twinkling at him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji chuckled at his own thoughts, he's thinking of Kenma. He can't stop thinking of the pudding head for two days now. He was about to get his phone from his chest bag to text Kenma, but his chest bag wasn't with him. He remembered it was on the sofa in the flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed at himself. "How could I ever forget my own bag?" He asked himself while shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji turned around to fetch his bag in the store.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, inside the flower shop...</p><p> </p><p>Kenma, who's alone, was looking at his own reflection in the mirror and checking his appearance with his tied hair. He'd been tying his hair for two days now, using Yuuji's wristband. </p><p> </p><p>Some strands of his blonde hair got into his face, he tucked it behind his ears. He grabbed his bag and placed the mirror inside, the keychain clanked when he zipped the bag.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the keychain, it was the sunflower keychain given by Kuroo, it has his name in cursive, written on the seed of the sunflower.</p><p> </p><p>"It came from me so treasure it." Kuroo's line every time he rejects what he gives.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma caressed the keychain with his thumb and index, a wave of pain rushed in his chest, his heart tightened. Kenma closed his eyes and felt the pain in his chest. Every single night, he feels the same pain right in his chest and heart, having difficulties with breathing and a throbbing heart.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his right hand where his heart is and felt its heart beat.</p><p> </p><p>It's weak that he almost can't feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma let out a loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, an indication that someone entered, he sighed once again. "I thought you're going home early?" He said before opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting to see Yuuji smirking at him but when he looked at the person who entered, it wasn't him. He was stunned to see his childhood friend's partner at this hour.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening..." The tall, blonde guy greeted. He's wearing a white coat that is usually seen in the hospital, a gold name plate in his coat shined at the moment the light coming from the chandelier hits it.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Kenma's still shocked, he maintained a normal face, "good evening, what can I do for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Kei just flicked his glasses and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm..." Kenma hummed, "are you here for flowers?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima shook his head, "are you alone?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wrinkled his forehead and looked at Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>'Now, something is not right.' Kenma thought, he nodded hesitantly at Kei.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to have a conversation with you, do you have a minute?" Tsukishima asked, his facial expression is still the same but the tone of his voice sounds like it's needy.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... okay." Kenma sat on the sofa. Kei followed, he sat at the opposite side of the sofa. It's an enough distance between the cat and the crow.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma intertwined his fingers with each other and looked at Tsukishima, "so... what do you want to talk about?"</p><p> </p><p>He heard Kei cough a little and cleared his throat, "I'll go straight to the point... Have you been in love?"</p><p> </p><p>His lips parted, Kenma was caught off guard by Tsukishima's sudden question.</p><p> </p><p>"L-love is such a strong word, Tsukishima." Kenma laughed nervously to hide his shock from the question.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, have you liked someone?" Tsukishima rephrased his question.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you asking me this?" Kenma frowned, Kei smirked and looked outside, his eyes are focused on the potted sunflower.</p><p> </p><p>"A sunflower a day drives the sadness away, isn't it?" Kei meaningfully stated.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that familiar quote made him look at Tsukishima who's intently looking at the sunflowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Kenma-san... Have you liked someone?" Kei looked at him with his golden-brown eyes. It's like his eyes see his soul and judging it.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma gulped really hard and looked away, "no..."</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kei chuckled while looking at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh..." Kei leaned on the sofa and let out a loud sigh, "I really love listening to lies when I already know the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop lying to me, Kenma-san. I know you like Kuroo-san." Kei said as he set his golden-brown </p><p>eyes at the sunflower chandelier in the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's chest tightened, the threatening tears are starting to build up under his eyeballs. He looked at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been bothering me since I saw you cry, not just once but twice. At first I thought it was a coincidence... " Kei sighed, "but seeing you for the second time, the moment I saw you crying never left my mind."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma automatically looked at Kei who's looking at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what do you mean?" His forehead wrinkled when Kei chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw a glimpse of you shedding tears after we left the shop."</p><p> </p><p>His lips parted once again, just how observant Kei is! He saw his vulnerability.</p><p> </p><p>"That night, I'm with Kuroo-san but my mind was flying somewhere... The way you look at Kuroo-san, it's different from a person looking at his friend. You..." Kei looked at him, "you looked at him as if he's the most important thing in your life.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma felt embarrassed so he bowed his head a little, "no-no... It's not true."</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked at him. "Really, Kenma-san? Should I praise you for lying about almost everything? I don't know why you're still lying."</p><p> </p><p>He can't utter any single word.</p><p> </p><p>Kei flicked his glasses. "A lie may take care of the present, but it has no future..."</p><p> </p><p>Those words struck his heart. A series of pain rushed into his chest. He'd been lying about how he feels since he was a kid, trying to cover up the blooming feelings for his childhood friend, Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know that it'll hurt him this bad.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Kuroo's friend and it has to stay like that." He whispered but it's enough for Kei to hear it. "Lying isn't always bad, for me..." Kenma looked at him, "for me lying can sometimes make someone not miserable."</p><p> </p><p>"But it makes you suffer and be in so much pain." Kei said.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled, this time it's full of pain and longing. "It's fine as long as it's only me... and besides," he looked outside, few cars are passing the road. "I'm used to feeling the pain every single time."</p><p> </p><p>He succor his hand on his heavy chest. "It's really unbearable here... but what can I do? Hearts can't be thought of as who to love."</p><p> </p><p>Kei just looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"When you feel the pain in here," he pointed his heart, "while looking at the person you like, it's called love." Kenma laughed slightly and returned to his serious expression.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I lie. If I tell the truth, people around me will be affected." Kenma meaningfully said.</p><p> </p><p>It made Kei furious, "but you should treat your feelings too!" He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook at him, his cat-like eyes showing a lot of pain. It was really unbearable to see.</p><p> </p><p>"What I feel is just a whine, Tsukishima. What others feel is more important than what I feel."</p><p> </p><p>Kei didn't know what to say. He didn't expect that Kenma, a frail looking adult with an average like that would be this strong.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima understood that being selfless is scary.</p><p> </p><p>"Lying isn't always bad, but I do get your point. Lying has no future. That's right, but at least I can cover up the present using those." Kenma let out a loud sigh before stretching his frail arms.</p><p> </p><p>"And besides, I can tell Kuroo is happy with you." Kenma smiled bitterly, which made Kei bite his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I started receiving sunflowers after the training camp."</p><p> </p><p>It made Kenma stilled.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the last Maximillian sunflower he received from Kuroo. It was before the training camp.</p><p> </p><p>It makes sense now. He thought Kuroo's just busy because it was his last year in highschool.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tried his hardest to smile at Kei even though the pain was tearing him inside his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." He nervously laughed.</p><p> </p><p>After that meaningful conversation, Kei bid goodbye and left the shop. On his way home, his phone in his coat beeped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent at 8:34 pm)</p><p> </p><p>[Where have you been? I've been calling you for 30 minutes already.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei checked his notifications.</p><p> </p><p>19 missed calls from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and looked at the crowd of people passing through the street. He doesn't know what to do after talking to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima turned off his phone and remembered what Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>"Me iré pronto, así que dejaré a Kuroo a tu cuidado." Kenma said and smiled, a tear escaped from his left eye.</p><p> </p><p>Kei didn't understand but seeing him cry for the third time, he can't bear to see it.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in his life, he felt envious. Kenma didn't know he already loved Kuroo more than himself, such a pure, extravagant and selfless love.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sighed again but this time, he sighed loudly and a small smile was plastered in his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Tsukishima left the shop, Kenma fell on the floor. His knees couldn't bear the pain he's feeling. He sobbed and sobbed. It's the first time he cried his chest out, as loud as he can.</p><p> </p><p>'Why not me?' He asked in his mind, hoping to find an answer to the unanswerable question.</p><p> </p><p>His sobs and cries echoed in Yuuji's ears who've been hiding in the pillar outside the shop. He heard everything.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A few blocks away from the shop, whistling, Yuuji saw a familiar figure of a man who entered the shop. He's the one who's with the black haired guy!</p><p> </p><p>At the moment he got into the door, it opened slightly so he took a peek. The two of them are serious and were looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji wanted to enter but when he heard Kei said, "I'll go straight to the point... Have you been in love?"</p><p> </p><p>He stopped and looked at Kenma who froze. Seeing that scene made him feel searing pain in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>'I wish I didn't come back here...' He said in his mind while looking at the pudding head who's crying in pain on the floor of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>'So it was true... The cases I've read were true.' Yuuji thought.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji snapped back to reality when he heard crackles inside the shop, Kenma stood up. He's now wiping his tears.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma removed his apron and hung it on the coat rack near the door. While sniffing, he grabbed his bag and took out the keys.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji immediately hid himself from Kenma, he went behind the post and peeked.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma closed the shop all by himself and walked his way home. Yuuji just followed Kenma with his brown eyes until he disappeared from his sight.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Yuuji arrived late. He yawned before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, good morning, Yuuji. Have you seen Kenma?" Akaashi preambled.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji frowned before closing the door, "huh? He's still not here?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shrugged and showed him his phone. "He's not answering my calls."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji snapped and remembered what happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>Could it be?</p><p> </p><p>With his eyes wide opened, he rushed outside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Where are you going?!" Akaashi shouted but Yuuji didn't bother to look behind him. He ran as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of long run, Yuuji, while his hands are placed on his knees, is catching his breath in front of Kenma's house.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma!" He shouted as he knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>No answer.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji took a deep breath before knocking at the door multiple times. "Kenma!" He called. He knocked a few more times before he decided to give up.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the door knob and rotated it.</p><p> </p><p>'It's not locked.' Yuuji thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma! I'm coming in!" He shouted before opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>Sunflower petals that are scattered on the floor welcomed him after opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit..." He whispered, Yuuji followed the sunflower petals.</p><p> </p><p>It led him to a yellow door, he rotated its door knob and there, he saw Kenma lying on the floor with so many sunflower petals surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Panic consumed Yuuji as he succor Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma!!" Yuuji shouted as he shook the pudding head's body.</p><p> </p><p>Nervousness rushed to Yuuji's musculine body as he saw Kenma's lips are pale as white and his body temperature is cold. He brought his face close to Kenma's lips, he's breathing weakly.</p><p> </p><p>With his turbided brown eyes, he carried Kenma. But he was surprised, only a few days had passed but it seems like Kenma's weight dropped enormously.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at Kenma's wrist, his eyes widened to see that his veins were already greenish in color.</p><p> </p><p>Nervousness and panic consumed Yuuji's mind and heart. He automatically rushed Kenma to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was gawking at the apple and a stem of sunflower on his table. He sighed and flicked his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>A guy in a white coat stopped at his table, "you've been really out of your mind today, aren't you, pulmonologist Tsukishima?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima became irritated in an instant, he looked at Kenjiro. "What does it have to do with you, cardiologist Shirabu?"</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu smirked at him and was about to get the apple from his table but was interrupted by a nurse.</p><p> </p><p>"Doctor Tsukishima, there's an emergency." The nurse politely said.</p><p> </p><p>Kei nodded and stood up from his seat, he looked at Shirabu, "don't touch my apple."</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu raised his both hands as if he's surrendering. "Okay, I'll just tag along."</p><p> </p><p>When the both of them arrived at the emergency room, he was shocked to see Kenma lying in a hospital bed, pale and his chest pops out when he's breathing.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what happened?" He asked the nurse who's taking care of the patient.</p><p> </p><p>"The patient was vomiting flower petals, sunflower petals to be exact, doctor. The patient's having difficulties with his breathing, it's like something inside his lungs is blocking the trachea." The nurse said and fixed the hospital curtain.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's his family?" It was Shirabu who asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Terushima, the one who bought the patient here was outside the emergency room."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima and Shirabu exchange glances.</p><p> </p><p>'Flowers? Sunflower petals?' Kei wrinkled his forehead before getting the stethoscope wrapped around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He unzipped Kenma's jacket and removed it from him, he placed the eartips in his ears before putting the chestpiece on Kenma's chest.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he heard an unfamiliar sound coming from Kenma's chest, a rumbling sound echoes every time Kenma inhales oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>He can't explain if it's phlegm or what. But Tsukishima did some tests like checking his temperature and heart beat.</p><p> </p><p>After checking up on Kenma, he suggested transferring him to a private room for further tests.</p><p> </p><p>"You're believing what the nurse said?" Shirabu broke the silence while walking on the hallway of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, but I want to talk to the one who brought the patient here." Tsukishima said, he wrapped his stethoscope around his neck before flicking his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima found himself inside Kenma's room, and there's the former captain of Johzenji they fought in his first year in highschool. He was sitting on a chair while looking at the patient, Kenma, who has an oxygen mask.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji noticed Kei when he entered.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you find?" Yuuji asked without looking at Kei.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima frowned, "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p> </p><p>"What did you find in his chest?" Yuuji looked at him this time, but Kei couldn't read its expression.</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't know. But we'll run some tests to Kenma-san to identify what's the problem in his lungs that's making him have difficulties with his breathing." Tsukishima said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji threw sunflower petals at his feet. "It's because of those goddamn petals. He vomited them."</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked at his feet, examining the sunflower petals that scattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Hanahaki..." Yuuji trailed off as he looked at the unconscious Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>'Hanahaki?' Kei repeated in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Until Tsukishima left the room, his mind was still screaming the word 'Hanahaki'.</p><p> </p><p>And because he's absent minded, he bumped into someone, a nurse. "Sorry, I spaced out." He apologized.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Doctor Kei." Said the nurse who's handling a red jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"May I ask who's jacket is that?" He pointed to the red jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"This belongs to the patient in room number 105." The nurse replied.</p><p> </p><p>Room 105 is Kenma's hospital room.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I'll be the one to take it to the patient? He's an acquaintance." Kei smiled a little and the nurse obeyed.</p><p> </p><p>He's now holding Kenma's jacket and now on his way to the room when Shirabu suddenly shows up in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop doing that?" Kei spoke with irritation.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu chuckled and looked at what he's holding, "what's that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously, a jacket." He said as he continued to walk. Shirabu walked beside him, his eyes still on the jacket. "Wait, Tsukishima. There's a paper on the pocket."</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked at the pocket, Shirabu was right. There's a folded paper.</p><p> </p><p>He took it and opened the paper.</p><p> </p><p>'Me iré pronto, así que dejaré a Kuroo a tu cuidado.'</p><p> </p><p>The phrase Kenma said yesterday!</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu's eyes narrowed on the paper, "wait... it says 'I'll be leaving soon, so I'll leave Kuroo in your care.'" Shirabu pointed at the paper.</p><p> </p><p>'Leaving soon? What does it mean?' He thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kei gripped on the jacket, he ran his way to Kenma's room.</p><p> </p><p>But at the moment he opened the door, he saw something that made his lips parted widely and hitch his own breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's awake, coughing and vomiting sunflower petals with his eyes shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I still haven't read a story with the same fictional disease so every symptom of the mentioned disease came from my ideas and imaginations. I hope I made your day miserable, well thank you for reading this story. HAVE A GOOD DAY SUNNIES!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I didn't expect the feedback I received after posting the part 6. I really thought Kei and Kenma's conversation was boring, I wanted to make the people who'll read it burst into tears and cry buckets. But anyway, here 'ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at his black wrist watch, given by Yuuji. He doesn't wanna wear it but it is needed to cover his wrist because there are scars on the needles that are injected to it  and the fact that his wrist has those weird greenish colors in his veins. He's standing near a post, near the Belle Fleur, waiting for Yuuji. </p><p> </p><p>He's wearing a thick yellow jacket with a big sunflower in his chest partnered with a gray jogger pants. He's also wearing a mask. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma lost weight while staying at the hospital so he wore thick clothes. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to shop alone because it was his first time since he was rushed to the hospital. He was discharged yesterday and today, he's back to work. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma had to stay in the hospital for 7 days and in those 7 days, he had undergone a Spirometry test, a test used to diagnose asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) and other conditions that affect breathing and other tests such as CT scan. </p><p> </p><p>It was unbearable for Kenma to stay in the hospital, but Kei insisted that he should have to. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already feeling okay, why can't I go out of the hospital?" Kenma asked after coughing. Yuuji was leaning on the white wall near his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Kei flicked his glasses after checking up on his IV. </p><p> </p><p>"You need to undergo some tests, don't worry about the bills. I'll handle it." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned, "why?" </p><p> </p><p>Kei looked away, "nothing, I'll be off now." With that, Tsukishima left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at Yuuji who's looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shrugged and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was thankful that Akaashi was busy the whole week because he'd been summoned in a certain event with his fellow writers from the online site. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kenma. You're not planning to tell Akaashi about what happened to you?" Yuuji asked as he combed his hair using his sunflower brush. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head, his hair tied into a messy bun using Yuuji's wristband. He looked at the needle that was stuck in his wrist. </p><p> </p><p>He's been in the hospital for 3 days now. </p><p> </p><p>"I told him I got hospitalized because of my ulcer yesterday. He said he wanted to pay a visit but he's out of town." Kenma said before picking his phone from the side table.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Then who's managing the shop?" Yuuji asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi invited Bokuto and Shoyo to manage the shop. He even brought a television to the shop to entertain them while they're inside the shop." Kenma looked at his phone and opened the messages. He clicked their convo and showed it to Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji accepted Kenma's phone and looked at their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"You're pretty good at lying, huh?" Yuuji looked at Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A bump returned Kenma back into reality. It was Yuuji who bumped his shoulder. Yuuji looks really manly in his navy blue v-neck long sleeved shirt paired with dark blue jeans. He's wearing the matching black wrist watch from Boerni Aibisino. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" He asked. Yuuji wrapped his arm on Kenma's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been calling your name for 5 times already, you're spacing out." Yuuji messed his tied hair and laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma just glared at Yuuji and tried to remove his arm from his shoulder but Yuuji didn't even budge. </p><p> </p><p>"You're weak, you can't remove my arm from your shoulder." Yuuji chuckled. "By the way, are you feeling better?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, "yeah... It feels better when I'm outside the hospital." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji grinned and touched his wrist watch. "That suits you." </p><p> </p><p>He just tsked and looked away. "Let's go already." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, sir." Yuuji saluted and walked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma let out a loud sigh. He let himself be dragged by Yuuji with his arm around his shoulder. Yuuji's been with him and taking good care of him the whole week. He hasn't been able to thank him.</p><p> </p><p>'Yuuji is not as bad as I thought.' Kenma thought. </p><p> </p><p>Few blocks away from the shop's door, Kenma cleared his throat. "T-thank you." He almost whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at him, an amusement dance in his brown eyes. "That makes it two. Now, you owe me two." Yuuji made a peace sign using his left hand and grinned from ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't answer him. </p><p> </p><p>"But you're welcome, you're a friend so it's all okay. Let's go back! I know you missed the sunflowers." Yuuji messed with his hair again and continued to walk. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled a bit in his mask. Somewhat, his heart feels light when Yuuji is around. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment Yuuji rotates the knob of the shop's door, they're shocked to see how messy it is inside. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you guys are already here. Welcome back!" It was Akaashi who's sweeping the floor with lots of dirt and junk food wrappers. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling Kenma? You should eat properly starting today." Akaashi asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine... how's your out of town?" Kenma asked as he lowered his mask. </p><p> </p><p>"It was fun! I met a lot of writers and they are so good." Akaashi smiled, "Uh, Yuuji... can you please throw this outside." Akaashi handed the dust pan full of junks and dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji accepted it and stepped outside the shop to throw it without saying a word while Kenma sat on his favorite seat, the cashier counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Aish... I didn't know Bokuto-san and Hinata would be this messy." Akaashi scratched his head as he looked around. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma saw the 16 inch flat screen television above the drawer and a lot of things such as tissues, piazza boxes and empty cups cross the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji came back with an empty dust pan, Akaashi sighed. "Yuuji, help me clean the whole shop. And you..." Akaashi pointed to Kenma, "just sit on your favorite spot, it's already clean." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned, "why? I want to help." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi immediately shook his head. "No, you stay there. You just came from the hospital." </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm feeling fine." Kenma said. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi is right," Yuuji approached him and fixed his mask and tucked those strands of his hair behind Kenma's ear. "We'll sweep the floor again, it'll be dusty so cover it." Yuuji smiled a bit before getting another broom from the supply room. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma can hear Akaashi's fake cough, "my, my, my... I think I'll get bitten by ants here." </p><p> </p><p>He glared at his friend. </p><p> </p><p>"But anyway, Kenma, did Yuuji take good care of you when you're in the hospital?" Akaashi asked as he leaned his back on the cashier counter. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's in my room everyday." Kenma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, who's your doctor?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishima." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stilled and looked at Kenma, "Tsukishima is a pulmonologist right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma froze up, his lips parted. </p><p> </p><p>'How could I forget about it?' Kenma argued with himself in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Glasses-kun was assigned to check up on Kenma but that's it." Kenma looked at Yuuji who spoke. He's holding a broom in his left hand. </p><p> </p><p>"I see... well then let's start cleaning." With that, Akaashi picked the pizza boxes and empty cups on the floor and threw them in a garbage bag. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma glanced at Yuuji who showed his three fingers and grinned, "that makes it three." He mouthed. </p><p> </p><p>He glared at Yuuji which made him laugh before sweeping the floor. </p><p> </p><p>After more or less 45 minutes, the flower shop is cleaned. Right now, Akaashi is sitting on the sofa, facing the television while Yuuji was watering the sunflowers outside.</p><p> </p><p>"So hot..." Keiji groaned while pulling his shirt back and forth. "Aren't you feeling hot? You're a thick jacket." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head while looking at his phone. "No, I didn't do anything so I'm not feeling hot."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed and looked for the remote of the television. He turned on the television. </p><p> </p><p>"Power curry is a service ace." A famous TV commercial flashed. </p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" Akaashi frowned. "The artist in this commercial looks familiar." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at the television, "I think that's the genius setter of Karasuno." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! That's why he's familiar." Akaashi nodded and was about to change the channel but was interrupted by the breaking news. </p><p> </p><p>"BREAKING NEWS! A man was found dead in the stairway near the Sunflower train station. The victim was stabbed using a sharp-edged umbrella in his chest."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes widened as he watched the news. Shock filled his blue-greenish eyes as the photos of the deadman flashed on the screen. The umbrella is still stabbed on the man's chest. </p><p> </p><p>Terrifying!</p><p> </p><p>"The man was identified as Rintaro Suna, a florist and the owner of the famous Flores de Zorro. The victim's friends stated that Rintaro was about to go to Ginjima's residences to celebrate his friend's birthday. The police are already on their move to investigate the case." </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's attention was dragged into the screen of the television. He gulped. A florist died? </p><p> </p><p>"Oh god..." Akaashi slowly shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji entered the shop and stopped at the moment he closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you guys look so gloomy?" Yuuji asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Suna... Died." Akaashi said before covering his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji knows Suna because he's a known florist in their place. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes are glued on the screen of the television while Yuuji sat beside Akaashi and covered his face with his calloused palms. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was lowkey surprised when his phone beeped and vibrated in his hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kei Tsukishima (Sent at 9:34 am)</p><p>[The CT Scan results were already here, please come over. This is an important matter.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he read the text twice. He'd undergone a CT scan yesterday and he was very anxious about it, it's like his body is being scanned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kenma (Sent at 9:35 am)</p><p>[I'll try to drop by later in the afternoon.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma turned off his phone and focused on the television. </p><p> </p><p>Today was a busy day but all Kenma did was to sit, a lot of customers had come inside and bought flowers from the shop. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow! They're pretty! Thanks! I'll make sure to come back!" A lady squealed as she held the bouquet of flowers arranged by Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled and bowed a little, "thank you. Come again." </p><p> </p><p>The lady paid the price of the flowers she bought at the cashier where Kenma is sitting. Kenma accepted the payment. "Here's the change." Kenma handed the change to the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks!" With that, the girl left. </p><p> </p><p>They were supposed to hear the bell rang once but it rang twice. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo! Good morning." A familiar voice echoed in Kenma's ears. He looked at the door and saw Kuroo in his police uniform. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san, good morning." It was Akaashi who greeted Kuroo because Kenma was stunned while Yuuji was glaring at Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo, Akaashi!" Kuroo diverted his eyes into Kenma who's looking at him. "Yo, Kenma. It's been a while." He smirked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's heart ached as he saw Kuroo smirk at him. "Yo..." He almost whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so wrapped with thick clothes? Are you cold?" Kuroo closed the distance between them, he lowered Kenma's mask that made Yuuji frowned while glaring. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was smiling at him as he examined his face.</p><p> </p><p>The pudding head was shocked and was unable to react. His heart raced as he looked at Kuroo's face but there's still pain in every beat of his heart. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here, Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asked as he arranged some flowers from the table. </p><p> </p><p>'Thank God, Akaashi spoke.' Kenma thought.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right!" Kuroo chuckled and scratched his head, "I happened to be in the neighborhood so I decided to visit you guys since it's really been a while."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma recovered from being shocked, he blinked twice and cleared his throat. "What were you doing in the neighborhood, Kuroo?" </p><p> </p><p>"I was assigned to investigate the case near the train station." Kuroo answered that made Kenma wrinkle his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"So you're slacking?" Kenma said without showing emotions in his face. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed, "Now, it's not what you think. It's our break time." Kuroo's eyes narrowed while looking at Kenma that made him wrinkle his forehead more. </p><p> </p><p>"You look thinner, Kenma. What happened to you?" Kuroo asked as he held Kenma's right cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes widened as he felt Kuroo's warm palm in his cheek. His breathing hitch and his heart beats abnormally fast. </p><p> </p><p>"Your face looks thinner than the last time I saw you." Kuroo commented as he looked at Kenma's eyes. "You have dark circles under your eyes, too."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma grabbed Kuroo's hand using his left hand, "let go." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi interfered, "he's been hospitalized for a week so I'm not surprised." He shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wanted to punch Akaashi for saying that but he couldn't. Kuroo's eyebrows almost met while looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Why? Ulcer again?" Kuroo asked. </p><p>Kenma was about to answer when Akaashi spoke again. "Yes, it was ulcer, again." </p><p> </p><p>He threw glares at Akaashi who's now cleaning the arrangement table. </p><p> </p><p>"You should take care of yourself more." Kuroo said, "you're a handful so be careful okay? Anyways, I gotta go! I just stopped to see how you guys are doing." Kuroo walked his way to the door. "Oh, I forgot." He pulled something from his pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower a day drives the sadness away." He threw something that landed on the cashier counter. </p><p> </p><p>With his tightened chest, Kenma looked at the thing Kuroo threw. It was a sunflower candy. </p><p> </p><p>"That's the last one I bought yesterday. Goodbye for now!" With that Kuroo left the shop. </p><p> </p><p>'He's not doing anything that makes me jealous, why am I hurting?' He asked in his mind but he immediately clenched his fist because he knew why. </p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, Kenma removed his thick jacket, only his yellow shirt remained. He's feeling hot even though his hair is tied. </p><p> </p><p>"We sold 9 pots of sunflower and 5 sunflower bouquets today." Akaashi said as he bit the pen. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was sitting on the sofa with his feet covered with his favorite Timberland shoes on the coffee table. </p><p> </p><p>"You took good care of the sunflowers Kenma." Akaashi looked at Kenma who seemed pale, "Hey are you okay?" He asked which made Yuuji look at him. </p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Yuuji stood up and succor to Kenma. "What happened?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma felt a rumbling in his chest and suddenly he couldn't breathe. It feels like his throat is blocked by something that made him struggle to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma?" Akaashi also went to Kenma and Yuuji  when he saw that he's struggling. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma!" Yuuji called his name out loud. </p><p> </p><p>At the moment Kenma opened his mouth, the sunflower petals fell to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's lips parted while Akaashi's eyes widened as he saw what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's sight became blurry and all he could hear was a deafening whistle sound before everything went black and cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Sorry for the delay updates, my mind was in chaos at the moment because of some friendship misunderstandings and fights but I'm trying my best to make the story short even though it'll take some more parts before it reaches the ending, but here 'ya go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Note: So I just visited my notebook where I wrote my story guide and I realized the flow of the story was slower than I expected. This part is supposed to be the part 7 lol!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ENJOY READING! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was in deep thoughts with his cold hands covering his lips while sitting at the waiting area of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Yuuji who's seated beside him, he looked calm and collected.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so calm?" He asked which caught Yuuji's attention. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sighed and messed with his hair, "I'm nervous and scared, too. My mind is in chaos but I have to remain calm." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at Yuuji intently, like he was examining his facial expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that, you're making the fear doubled." Yuuji distanced himself from Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and looked at the hallway and thought of Kenma. Akaashi witnessed how the petals of the sunflower fell from Kenma's mouth. </p><p> </p><p>'How did it happen?' He thought. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at Akaashi who seemed in deep thoughts again. </p><p> </p><p>'I'm sure he would be mad if he found out.' Yuuji gulped and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>After an hour, a nurse notified them that Kenma was transferred to a private room. The both of them ran through the hallways and when they reached the room, Tsukishima was there, holding a folder. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san is still unconscious." Kei flicked his glasses as he looked at them. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at the recumbent Kenma with an oxygen mask attached in his nose and mouth. His long hair was scattered in his pillow. He looked at his arms, it looked frail but what caught his attention was the greenish veins in his wrist where the needle was injected. </p><p> </p><p>"May I ask, what happened?" Frowning, Akaashi asked and looked at Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima closed their distance and handed him the folder he's holding. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san underwent a lot of lung tests for seven days." Kei preambled. He looked at Kenma who's still unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned before accepting the folder. "Why lung tests? Ulcer is his illness." </p><p> </p><p>Kei flicked his glasses and glanced at Yuuji who's leaning on the white wall near Kenma's bed. </p><p> </p><p>"I advise you to talk to Kenma-san when he wakes up. I think I don't have the right to answer that question." </p><p> </p><p>That glance didn't escape Akaashi's sight. </p><p> </p><p>'Something is going on.' He thought. </p><p> </p><p>"I better get going, I still have rounds but I'll come back after 2 hours to check up on Kenma-san." With that, Tsukishima stepped out of the private room. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi glanced at Yuuji who's looking at Kenma. He sat on the couch and looked at the folder given by Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>He flipped the cover of the folder. </p><p> </p><p>'Hanahaki Disease.' The only words written in the first page. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sat beside him and looked at the folder. </p><p> </p><p>"Hanahaki disease..." Yuuji trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi flipped the page again. </p><p> </p><p>'Hanahaki Disease is a disease acquired by a person who suffers from a one-sided love which the victim coughs and vomits flower petals.' Akaashi read in his mind. He wrinkled his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"What kind of joke is this?" Akaashi closed the folder and threw it on the coffee table. </p><p> </p><p>"He's suffering because of Hanahaki." Akaashi looked at Terushima, it was him who spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"What? You're trying to believe this joke, Yuuji?" He pointed at the folder. "Kenma's illness is ulcer, Yuuji." Akaashi emphasized the word 'ulcer'. His jaw tightened as he looked at Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji bowed his head while playing with his fingers, he's nervous and scared at the same time because he knew, he knew what would happen to Kenma.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hanahaki is true." Yuuji chuckled nervously. "I saw it with my own eyes," he paused. "Not just once but thrice." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi parted his lips as he looked at Yuuji's hands. It's trembling. He was stunned when he heard Yuuji sniffing.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to lie anymore, Akaashi. It wasn't because of his ulcer why he stayed here for a week." Yuuji said, his head was still low so he couldn't see his expression. </p><p> </p><p>"That day, when I texted you I wasn't feeling well, the truth is I bought Kenma here because I found him unconscious inside his house..." He heard Yuuji chuckled and sniffed after. </p><p> </p><p>"He's lying on the floor with so many petals... he's cold and pale." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi forced himself to remember that day. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He scratched his head as he looked at the clock but Yuuji hasn't come back and Kenma seems like he's not going to work. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, he was about to stand up from the sofa to get a watering can when his phone beeped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Yuuji the Monkey (Sent at 8:37 am)</p><p>[Akaashi, I think I'm not gonna go to work today. It feels like my stomach wants me to stay in the bathroom.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned while reading Yuuji's text. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Akaashi (Sent at 8:39 am)</p><p>[Fine, get well.] </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and started to do his routine. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji moved, he leaned to the sofa that made Akaashi return to reality. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for lying but it was what Kenma wanted." Yuuji whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Why does he want to lie about this?" Akaashi almost shouted. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma doesn't want to bother you." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was dumbfounded and was unable to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't befriend Akaashi because I want him to be my shoulder to cry on or the ears to listen to my rants and problems. I befriended him because it was him. That's what he said when I asked him why." Yuuji said that made Akaashi burst into tears. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi covered his face with his soft hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I was his friend but I'm not sure if I deserve to be his friend. I... I was not there at his hard times. I'm horrible." Akaashi sobbed. </p><p> </p><p>A warm and calloused palm caressed Akaashi's back. He looked at Yuuji and was shocked to see his eyes. It was red and puffy. </p><p> </p><p>"He just doesn't want to give you headaches because you're his damn friend." Yuuji tried to smile at him but failed, a new set of tears streamed down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was stunned to see Yuuji cry for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>He remained silent as he watched Yuuji. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh god... Why does it have to be him." Yuuji looked up as if he's preventing himself from crying. </p><p> </p><p>So many emotions had shown in his face. Akaashi could tell that Yuuji is hurting. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's eyes settled on unconscious Kenma. "He values his friends more than anything." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt how emotional Yuuji was, he looked manly but he was soft on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>"I heard their talk eight days ago." Yuuji cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned, "What? With who?" </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sniffed and nuzzled his nose, "Tsukishima visited the shop and he had a little chat with Kenma. I happened to hear it." Yuuji placed his hands inside his pockets. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma loves Kuroo." Yuuji said and chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi noticed it, there's hate when he said those words, he could feel the bitterness when Yuuji smiled. </p><p> </p><p>But Akaashi wasn't surprised to know that Kenma loves Kuroo. He knew there's something with how Kenma looks at Kuroo. He's more concerned about Yuuji's tone when he says that. </p><p> </p><p>"The truth is, I already know Hanahaki as I saw the first time he vomited." Yuujji wiped his tears. "I searched it on the internet and there are cases that serve as proof." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wanted to ask why Yuuji changed the topic but he chose not to. "What... What did you find?" </p><p> </p><p>"A person with Hanahaki disease grows a certain flower in their lungs when they suffer a one sided love. The flower can be a sentimental plant to the victim, a favorite flower or a flower that reminds him of his love." Yuuji paused, he rested his elbows on his knees. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wrinkled his forehead while looking at the folder. </p><p> </p><p>"From the cases I've read, it's treatable. The flowers can be removed by a surgery." Yuuji smiled a bit which made Akaashi sigh in relief. </p><p> </p><p>"But... if the flower/s is/are removed, the person loses their feelings for the loved-one..." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's face lit up, "then that's great!"</p><p> </p><p>"And that person is not capable of loving someone again." Yuuji smiled bitterly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma woke up with his heavy cat-like eyes. His eyes examine the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>'Where am I?' He asked in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He was about to get up but Akaashi noticed him and stood up from the couch. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma... How are you feeling?" Akaashi asked as he caressed Kenma's hair. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma returned to his consciousness as he looked at Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you don't need to be shocked. It's alright." Akaashi's voice was soft and his hands were warm. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at his eyes, they were red and puffy. </p><p> </p><p>'Was he crying?' He thought in his mind. He was about to remove the oxygen mask from his mouth and nose when Yuuji, from his left, grabbed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"No, Kenma. Don't." Yuuji shook his head, his hair was down and his eyes were also red. </p><p> </p><p>Without a notice, Akaashi pulled Kenma in a hug. "I'm so sorry..." Akaashi trailed off, he could feel warm liquid on Kenma's thin hospital clothes. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything for you. I don't deserve to be your friend." Kenma heard sobs from Akaashi, his shoulders were shaking. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's frail hands caressed Akaashi's back. He cleared his throat before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>"You... didn't do anything wrong." Kenma said with his cracked voice which made Akaashi cry even more. </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh..." Kenma smiled as he caressed his back. He looked at Yuuji who's emotionless while looking at them. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sniffed and looked at him while wiping his tears. "How are you feeling?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, "I'm feeling fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure, Kenma?" Akaashi checked up on him, he examined his neck, back, arms and stopped at his wrist where the dextrose's needle is injected.</p><p> </p><p>"How about this? Does it hurt?" Akaashi asked worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma breathed inside the mask before he shook his head. "It stings a bit but it's fine." </p><p> </p><p>A knock made them look at the door. Tsukishima entered with a brown envelope and followed by a man with copper colored hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Good evening. This is Shirabu Kenjirou, a cardiologist." Tsukishima introduced the guy. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded while Kenma frowned. 'It's night already?' He asked in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I have the X Ray and CT Scan result in this envelope." Tsukishima made his way to the table with a lamp near Kenma's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I purposely transferred you into this room because of this table." Kei turned on the light of the lamp. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma just watched while his friends were frowning. </p><p> </p><p>Kei opened the envelope and took a black paper from it. He passed the envelope to Shirabu. Tsukishima cleared his throat and put the black paper above the lamp's light. </p><p> </p><p>"This is Kenma-san's lung X Ray." He preambled and look at Akaashi and Yuuji. </p><p> </p><p>The both of them couldn't take their eyes off the result of Kenma's lung X Ray. </p><p> </p><p>"A twisted common sunflower has fully grown in his right chest." Kei pointed to the image of his right chest, "though the size of the sunflower inside him wasn't the normal size of a potted sunflower, it still managed to fill his entire lung. The flower was facing the airway which is filled with sunflower sprouts." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi covered his mouth while looking at the image. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima pointed his index on Kenma's left lung. "This one has a growing Maximillian sunflower. It's not as big as a common sunflower but its petals are as long as the common sunflower's petals." </p><p> </p><p>Tears fell from Akaashi's eyes as he kept listening to Tsukishima. </p><p> </p><p>Kei sighed as he heard sobs coming from Akaashi. "I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji wasn't looking because it was too painful for him while Kenma had his usual facial expression. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima gestured to Shirabu to come near him. The copperhead took out another black paper.</p><p> </p><p>"This one is another lung X Ray." He cleared his throat as he grabbed the other paper from Tsukishima. "There's a weird image of something that was attached to Kenma's heart. So we took another X Ray to take a closer look in his heart."</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu pointed to the faint gray figure above his heart, it's like a pom pom. </p><p> </p><p>He put the paper he took from the envelope above the lamp's light. A close image of Kenma's heart. </p><p> </p><p>"Judging from its looks, a rose was encircling Kenma's heart with its thorned stem." Shirabu said. Akaashi's lips parted even more. </p><p> </p><p>"The flower was above the right Paratracheal stripe." He tapped the pom pom like figure in his esophagus. "While its thorny stem are coiled from the arctic knob to interlobar artery circling it down to the left ventricle." </p><p> </p><p>Shirabu looked at Kenma, "We're still unsure if the thorns didn't pierced his heart but the thorns from the X ray looks pointy." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji gritted his teeth as he heard those explanations. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma placed his right hand on his chest as he breathed. There's a pain in his heart. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, your condition is fatal. You have to decide if you're going to remove those flowers from your heart and lungs." </p><p> </p><p>Kei's face screams that he doesn't care but deep inside, he doesn't know what to do. He's flabbergasted. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing Akaashi's sobs were really painful for him and he couldn't bear it. He looked at Kenma who's just looking at the white blanket that's covering his legs. </p><p> </p><p>"Ken-" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled and looked at Shirabu. "I chose not to remove the flowers." </p><p> </p><p>All of them looked at Kenma, frowning but except Yuuji, he looked at him with tender care. </p><p> </p><p>"What?! Kenma? Didn't you hear what he just said?" Akaashi almost shouted as he angrily looked at the pudding head. </p><p> </p><p>"Your illness is fatal! It can cost you your life!" He snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Kei remained in his position as he watched them. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma raised his left hand where the needle was injected, he caressed Akaashi's back. "I already know... Before everyone knew, I already knew." </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was stunned, his golden-brown eyes focused on Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>"I already knew that I had this rare illness before Yuuji saw me." His cat-like eyes looked at Yuuji who's looking at the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought about this a million times and I chose not to remove the flowers." Kenma removed the oxygen mask from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's mouth opened, "W... Why?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at him and smiled, "It came from Kuroo so I have to treasure it." </p><p> </p><p>It feels like Kei was struck by a 10-wheeler truck. Those words Kenma spoke hit him. </p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me..." He said as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Good evening, doctor." Nurses kept greeting him but he couldn't greet them back. His golden brown eyes watered as he finally reached his table. </p><p> </p><p>Tears fell from his eyes right after sitting on his chair. He removed his glasses and sobbed his chest out. </p><p> </p><p>"Please... no more." He whispered, Kei covered his face with his palms as his sobs loudly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I didn't write this for you to hate Kuroo. Don't put the blame on him because he doesn't know what's happening to Kenma. He's not at fault. </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: I changed some effects of Hanahaki if the flowers are removed from the person's body. From the articles I've read, if the flowers are removed, the feelings will be removed as well but in this story, I changed it to something worse. Lol! In this story, if the flowers are removed, the feelings will be removed as well but the person is not capable of loving someone in his entire life. It's sad right? </p><p> </p><p>Last Note: I was crying when I'm writing this part! Tho this is only the starting point. I also apologize for making this a science chuchu because of Kenma's lung X Ray explanation. I hope you got my point. THIS IS MY IMAGINATION AND MY OWN IDEAS SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, FUCK OFF! That's all, have a good day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I know, I went overboard on writing the last part but I didn't regret anything and to remind you that it's just the beningging.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: You read the beningging as 'beginning' didn't you?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Tsukishima left the room, Shirabu explained the CT Scan results to them further before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji and Akaashi were left inside while Kenma, who's looking at the window.</p><p> </p><p>"It came from Kuroo so I have to treasure it." That line Kenma dropped earlier had a big effect on both Yuuji and Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi cleared his throat as he sat on Kenma's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." He called. The pudding head tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You... you really don't want to live anymore?" Akaashi asked without showing any traces of emotion in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was the same, he looked at Yuuji who's sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed. He returned his eyes to Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I don't want to live anymore. This..." He succor his hand on his chest, "Kuroo gave these flowers to me so I don't want them to be removed, I have to treasure them even if it costs my life."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stood up, that made Yuuji look at them, "What's wrong with you, Kenma?! You don't want to die but you don't want to remove those damn flowers from your body? Are you dumb or something? Why are you wasting your life because of Kuroo?" Tears fell from his blue-greenish eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma couldn't blame Akaashi. He lowered his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm keeping a promise, Keiji." He smiled before continuing. "Treasure everything that came from me, Kuroo says every single time I rejected his gifts."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi just looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not like I want to die, I'm just prepared to face my death." Kenma played with his own fingers. "And if I decided to undergo surgery to remove these flowers and live, that wouldn't be living at all."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned at what Kenma said, "what? What do you mean not living?"</p><p> </p><p>"If the flowers in my lungs and heart were removed, my feelings and capability to love someone again would be gone." This time, Kenma looked Akaashi in the eyes. "Living without the word love in our lives isn't living, Keiji."</p><p> </p><p>He was stunned to see his cat-like eyes looking intently at his. His lips parted when he finally understood what Kenma's trying to say.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes show no regrets and hatred.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji succor on Akaashi. "Enough Akaashi. Kenma needs to rest." Yuuji whispered. Akaashi nodded as he wiped his tears on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi decided to go home that night to fetch some clothes and to lock the shop. Yuuji remained in Kenma's hospital room.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later after Akaashi left, (10:23 pm) the whole room was silent and Yuuji hated it.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat before looking at Kenma who's staring at his own wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"W... Would you mind if I sing?" Yuuji almost whispered. Kenma looked at him and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He thought of something that suits their situation, he settled his gaze on the white ceiling of the room lit by a yellow light coming from the lamp on Kenma's side table.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji suddenly remembered Kenma's tears when he's crying. He suddenly remembered that Kenma's not a showy person.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately thought of 'Tell Me Where It Hurts' by MYMP.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is that sad look in your eyes</p><p>Why are you crying</p><p>Tell me now, tell me now</p><p>Tell me, why you're feelin' this way</p><p>I hate to see you so down, oh baby</p><p>Is it your heart</p><p>Ooh, that's breakin' all in pieces</p><p>Makin' you cry</p><p>Makin' you feel blue</p><p>Is there anything that I can do..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji let out a loud sigh before continuing. His cold and baritone voice echoed in Kenma's ears as he listened to him. He feels like he's being drowned by his voice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby</p><p>And I'll do my best to make it better</p><p>Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away</p><p>Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me</p><p>And I love you with a love so tender</p><p>Oh and if you let me stay</p><p>I'll love all of the hurt away..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, why are you crying?" Kenma didn't know what happened but Yuuji was already on his side with his caring brown eyes looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>He damp his fingers on his cheek and felt it was wet by the tears coming from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" Yuuji caressed his back with his calloused palms. Kenma shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" Yuuji asked once again. Kenma smiled at him bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji noticed it so he sat on his bed and looked at the window, it's dark but the sky was full of stars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are all those tears coming from</p><p>Why are they falling</p><p>Somebody, somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold</p><p>You just need somebody to hold on, baby</p><p>Give me a chance to put back all the pieces</p><p>Take your broken heart</p><p>Make it just like new</p><p>There's so many things that I can do..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji clenched his jaw as he felt his chest throbbing. Why does it hurt him? Why?</p><p> </p><p>He wants the chance to fix him but Kenma chose the worst way. He couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to shout and throw everything he'll see. He wants him to live.</p><p> </p><p>He wants him to live because he loves him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby</p><p>And I'll do my best to make it better</p><p>Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away</p><p>Just tell me where it hurts now, tell me</p><p>And I love you with a love so tender</p><p>Oh and if you let me stay</p><p>I'll love all of the hurt away..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now, Yuuji couldn't finish the song, he's hurting already. Unconsciously, Yuuji's tears streamed down.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you worrying about me?" Kenma asked. Yuuji looked at him, "Of course I do."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma laughed, "I still remember the first time you carried me because you panicked."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji just looked at him as he remembered what he's trying to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me, Yuuji." Kenma's left hand reached his broad shoulder, he patted him on his shoulder, "I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's tears continued to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for everything, I'm so lucky to have you." Kenma smiles cheekily inside his oxygen mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Why does it have to be you?" His cold and baritone voice cracked as he said that question. Kenma was stunned.</p><p> </p><p>"I had enough seeing you cry... seeing you in so much pain... and now you're here with that fucking oxygen mask. I can't bear to see you in pain anymore." Yuuji's sobs made Kenma's heart so hot and warm.</p><p> </p><p>"Why does it have to be him, Kenma?" With his wrinkled forehead and his eyebrows that almost meet, his red puffy eyes and his facial expression shows a lot of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't like your decision but I'm respecting it because it's what you want." Yuuji wiped his tears using his sleeves that were rolled up in his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>"But don't you think your decision doesn't affect me or Akaashi?" Yuuji's brown eyes were filled with sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed and looked at him directly in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hanahaki is contagious, Yuuji." He said and gripped his frail hand on Yuuji's large palm.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Yuuji sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Then stop loving me." Kenma said which made Yuuji frown but he chuckled afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I, when I'm already loving you really hard?" Yuuji held Kenma's hand carefully. "You were the one who said that hearts can't be taught who to love, right? Why are you stopping me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wrinkled his forehead, "I don't want to hurt you or get you involved."</p><p> </p><p>"I've already been involved since the day I saw you. You were the one who asked how would you know if you love someone, right?" Yuuji smiled at him, "I barged in and said, 'If you're feeling pain here," He pointed at Kenma's heart, "while looking at the person you like. It's called love.'"</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever I look at you, I feel pain in here." Yuuji pointed at his broad chest where his heart is. "I feel pain whenever I see you, I feel double when I see you're hurting."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at Yuuji with wide eyes and parted lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember saying that to Tsukishima..." Kenma said that made Yuuji laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, you're changing the subject?" Yuuji smirked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm serious. Did you hear it?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji nodded his head. "I'm sorry, I happened to hear it, I was about to get my chest bag inside the shop but I saw Tsukishima so..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine..." Kenma almost whispered, Yuuji's face reverted to a serious one. "I'm just here Kenma. I'm not trying to say something cringe, just..." He looked away, "let me stay with you..."</p><p> </p><p>"But," The pudding head stopped when Yuuji's palm cupped the oxygen mask. "Shhh, I'll be fine, don't worry about me, worry about yourself."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Yuuji woke up on the couch because of a vomiting sound. He immediately looked at Kenma, his eyes closed while vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>He rushed to his side and caressed his back. "How long have you been vomiting?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged weakly and continued vomiting. Yuuji looked at the floor, the petals are mixed with common and maximilian sunflowers.</p><p> </p><p>He tsked silently and caressed his back gently. After vomiting, Yuuji gave Kenma a bottle of water.</p><p> </p><p>"Drink." He ordered and Kenma obeyed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma fell asleep right after Yuuji cleaned up. He fixed his oxygen mask and whisked the strands of his blonde hair from his face.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours had passed when the door opened, Akaashi stepped in with a blue backpack in his right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning!" Akaashi greeted them cheerfully but he immediately put his index finger on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Be quiet, it's 7 in the morning." Yuuji whispered when Akaashi flopped the backpack on the couch. He nodded at Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>"How's Kenma?" Akaashi asked as he crossed his arms while looking at the sleeping Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"He vomited earlier." Yuuji sighed as he looked at Akaashi's worried expression.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi approached his bed and examined his friend. He blew a loud sigh. He smoothened Kenma's blanket and sat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do? I already called Kenma's mom." Akaashi stated, which made Yuuji turn his head to him.</p><p> </p><p>"What did she say?" Yuuji immediately asked, Akaashi shrugged, "out of coverage."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji wrinkled his forehead. There must be a reason why Kenma's mom is out of coverage.</p><p> </p><p>"By the way, have you eaten breakfast?" Akaashi changed the topic and looked at Terushima who's still standing.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head along with his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You can go home for a while. Take a bath and eat then come back."</p><p> </p><p>He gazed at Akaashi, "are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded. "Yeah, you look pretty exhausted."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji scratched his head as he diverted his gaze. "I'm fine..."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stood up and pushed Yuuji to the door. "You're going home."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! What are you doing?" Yuuji asked as he tried to stop Akaashi from dragging him outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Quiet! You'll wake Kenma." Akaashi whispered. He finally pushed Yuuji out of the room. "You can come back after you take a bath and eat."</p><p> </p><p>"But-" Before Yuuji could finish his words, Akaashi closed the door. He sighed and walked his way out of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't want to leave Kenma's side even for a second.</p><p> </p><p>After 3 hours, with his freshly gelled hair, Yuuji was now walking his way to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>He wore his usual black sleeveless Nike shirt topped with a Balenciaga jacket in navy blue partnered with a branded jogger pants, and of course, his favorite Timberland shoes.</p><p> </p><p>His right hand is carrying a paper bag filled with snacks while Yuuji's shoulder is carrying a sketchers violet backpack where his phone charger and laptop was placed.</p><p> </p><p>When he entered the hospital, everyone's eyes were on him. Even the nurses in the nurse station were looking at him, the patients in the lobby were watching him.</p><p> </p><p>He wrinkled his forehead as he continued walking until he reached Kenma's room. Yuuji opened the door and sighed, he stepped inside and complained. "Why's everyone looking at me like I have sinned?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and Kenma looked at him weirdly. Kenma was now awake and was watching Akaashi who's writing in his owl-themed notebook.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe because you look like an idiotic monkey." Akaashi stopped writing and looked behind Yuuji, Kenma did the same.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yuuji's eyebrows almost met. But before he could turn his head to see what's behind him. Something was in his feet.</p><p> </p><p>A black cat was scratching its body with Yuuji's ankle. "Meow." The cat purred, its eyes looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji, why did you bring that cat here?" Akaashi asked as he stood up and picked up the cat.</p><p> </p><p>"Meow." The cat looked at Keiji. "Oh my god, it's really cute." Akaashi said without showing any emotion in his face. "Where did you find this cute fella?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shrugged as he looked at Akaashi who's babying the black cat. "I don't know... I haven't seen that cat before."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe that cat is the reason why everyone's looking at you." Kenma spoke while watching the cat.</p><p> </p><p>The cat looked at the pudding head and immediately jumped from Akaashi's care. "Hey!" He watched the cat walk towards Kenma's bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was stunned when the cat jumped on the bed and sat between his legs. The cat looked at him, "meow."</p><p> </p><p>Both Yuuji and Akaashi were watching the cat. With his frail hand, Kenma caressed the cat's head and it surprisingly meowed continuously while scratching it's back on Kenma. It suddenly reminded him of someone.</p><p> </p><p>His frail hands carried the black cat and laughed like he hasn't been able to laugh in a while.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji and Akaashi glanced at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Yuuji." A genuine smile was plastered in Kenma's face as the cat tried to punch his oxygen mask with its cute paws.</p><p> </p><p>"This cat reminds me of Kuroo..." Kenma touched its nose and the cat meowed. "He's a male! And oh! His fur is all pitch black." Kenma giggled cutely as he played with the cat.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji couldn't describe what he's feeling. Does he have to be happy because he made Kenma happy? Or does he have to be sad and be in pain because he just reminded Kenma his love?</p><p> </p><p>A searing pain sprouted in his heart. He smiled bitterly while looking at the happiest Kenma he saw in his entire life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Hello, so did I hurt you again? Please let me know in the comment section! Anyways, I have big news about the Sunflower. I remade my story guide and it said that the story reached part 14 including the special part. I decided to make it with only one ending so I apologize in advance if you'll dislike it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's Admin Speaking: Omg! I'm close to finishing the story! Thank you for your support and patience while waiting for the updates. I swear, I'll never let you down at the story's ending. See 'ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I don't have a note but here 'ya go! I wasn't feeling well so you may find this update cliche or something.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma coughed his chest out.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you eat your breakfast?" It was Shirabu who asked, he was holding a glass of water and a mat of tablet medicine on the other one. Kenma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>It was an early morning of Kenma's 30th day inside the hospital. Around 6:34 am, a sigh came out from his mouth as he accepted the bitter tablet from Shirabu.</p><p> </p><p>He put it inside his mouth and drank a lot of water. "It's bitter." He complained.</p><p> </p><p>"But it killed the sunflower sprouts on your throat and airways." Shirabu said emotionlessly.</p><p> </p><p>That's right, Shirabu and Tsukishima made him drink an antibiotic tablet three weeks ago, every single meal and it made his breathing a little easier that he could remove his oxygen mask for an hour or two.</p><p> </p><p>But it was the opposite when he's vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kenma drank a lot of water, he just vomited a lot. Yuuji caressed his back. "It was your second time today." Yuuji tsked as he took the bottle of water from Kenma's hold.</p><p> </p><p>His IV was replaced with new ones earlier and Tsukishima injected a medicine through the needle in his wrist. His wrist became more greenish in color and the corner of his eyelids were turning color green.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn, it's only been a week since you started to drink the medicine." Yuuji looked pissed and wanted to punch someone.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He sighed when he remembered Yuuji's face that day.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's vomiting scenery became normal to Akaashi and Yuuji. It always happened. That's why Akaashi bought a small yellow basin.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll come back after lunch and if something happens, just call a nurse at the nurse station." Shirabu disinfects himself with alcohol placed on the coffee table. "I'll see you later."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji followed the copperhead using his eyes and settled his attention to Kenma afterwards. He looked at how much he lost weight. He's still wearing his oxygen mask while playing with Neko-chan.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma named the black cat Neko-chan.</p><p> </p><p>The roots of his hair have greenish in color while the corners of his eyes have strange green color like branches.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange but Tsukishima said it was normal for a Hanahaki patient. Some of the cases affect the melanin of the diseased person.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a loud sigh as he looked at the cat named Neko-chan. With its pitch black long fur, scary hazel eyes and pointy ears. He definitely reminds him of that black-haired dude.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was out because he's looking after the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sat down on the couch. It feels like they're in that room forever.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really like this room." Kenma said without showing any expression in his face as he tickled Neko-chan's tummy.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji remained silent. He, too. He doesn't like being in the hospital. He wants Kenma out of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered what Kei said when Kenma collapsed 28 days ago because they tried to go back to the flower shop.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Are you dumb or what?" Tsukishima sermoned inside the room. "You went out of the hospital with Kenma-san, look what happened to him." Tsukishima pointed to the sleeping Kenma in the hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>"It was his request..." Yuuji bowed his head and pouted a little.</p><p> </p><p>"A request you cannot resist?" Kei tsked before sighing. "Though, I'm not blaming you."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked up to Kei and wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Kei cleared his throat before flicking his glasses. "I want the best for Kenma-san because I'm partly at fault why he's suffering."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji kept silent and let Tsukishima talk.</p><p> </p><p>"If necessary, I'll shoulder everything from the hospital bills and medicines." Kei's golden brown eyes focused on Kenma. "His words really struck me. His love is pure and it was almost divine."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Yuuji looked at the recumbended Kenma, his hair scattered on the pillow while his chest pumps every time he breathes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like his decisions but when you think about it, Kenma-san has a point. You can't call it a living when you're not feeling anything. But that made me sleepless for days." Kei lowered his head and looked at his leather shoes. "I happened to hear it when I was about to check for rounds."</p><p> </p><p>"So I don't blame you for taking him outside. But don't ever do that again." Kei said as a reminder. "I'll try to look for a handheld oxygen tank so he could go outside."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"This room is on the third floor right?" Kenma asked that bring him back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji nodded. "Why did you ask? You want to change rooms?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head, his shoulder-length hair swayed. "No, it's just I feel anxious in this dull and white room."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji stood up and pulled his wristband from his right wrist. "I'll tie your hair." He said as he went to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded and let Yuuji do what he wanted. Yuuji grabbed the sunflower brush on the side table and brushed Kenma's soft hair. The green roots of Kenma's hair didn't escape Yuuji's eyes. It was really amusing. He brushed his hair gently. "The roots of your hair are green, Kenma."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was silent until Yuuji tied his hair into a low ponytail.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it bad?" Kenma asked when Yuuji patted his head. "No, it was pretty."</p><p> </p><p>"Back to the question, do you want to change rooms?" Yuuji asked as he sat on Kenma's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm fine here. It's just a little bit lonely." Kenma smiled inside his oxygen mask.</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon, Kenma was in a deep sleep. Akaashi arrived at lunch and brought some food. They're inside Kenma's room with Tsukishima and Shirabu, settling things for Kenma's changing rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. What do you think, Shirabu?" Kei glanced at Kenjiro who just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine with me. I'll go check the rooms on the first floor and maybe tell the utilities to clean it." Shirabu left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the bills?" Akaashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll handle them." Both Yuuji and Tsukishima said which made Akaashi stunned.</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other. "I said, I will handle them." Kei insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head. "Let me share the half, Glasses-kun."</p><p> </p><p>Kei frowned at him, "Glasses-kun? I already said I will shoulder the bills."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi massaged his temple as he heard the two fight over the bills.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, if that's what you want then do it." Kei tsked. "It's not my problem if you'll go broke."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji wrinkled his forehead, "hold up right there, Glasses-kun." Yuuji pulled his wallet from his pocket and showed it to Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>Kei arched his eyebrow, "I see, you have a black credit card then why work as a helper in Akaashi-san's flower shop?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was speechless as he pocketed his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>Kei was about to say something when he felt a purring vibration in his ankle. He looked down and saw a pitch black cat with scary hazel eyes scratching its back on his leg.</p><p> </p><p>"That's Neko-chan." Akaashi spoke while he's fixing Kenma's blanket.</p><p> </p><p>'A cat, huh?' Kei thought. He bends his knees to pet the cat. He looked at the red collar.</p><p> </p><p>'Kuroo.'</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo?" He wrinkled his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"That collar came from Bokuto-san, I told him Kenma has a cat that looks like Kuroo-san." Akaashi said and looked at Yuuji, his facial expression was really indescribable.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"AKAAAMSHIII!" A loud familiar voice echoed in Akaashi's ears. He looked at the door and saw Bokuto who's holding a paper bag in his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?" He frowned and succor on Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pouted his lips. "I heard about what happened to Kenma-kun so I paid a visit."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at Bokuto with a weird face. The black and white haired dude looked at Kenma, "Yo! How are you doing?" He waved his hand to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine..." Kenma answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi told me about your cat, Neko-chan. So..." He opened the paper bag and pulled something from it.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and Kenma exchanged glances.</p><p> </p><p>"I bought Neko-chan a collar! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto shouted with his both fists in the air, the one was holding a red collar.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi made a face and Kenma looked at Bokuto flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Neko-chan, who's quietly lying on the window, was carried by Bokuto. Neko-chan looked shocked and was about to bite Bokuto's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right, Akaaashiii! He looks like Kuroo!" Bokuto laughed and brought the cat down the floor. He attached the collar on Neko-chan's neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Meow!" Neko-chan purred as he scratched his body to Bokuto's knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaamshii, can I take him home?" Bokuto innocently asked as he pointed at the cat who's meowing.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shook his head. "No."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked at him with sadness in his yellow eyes. Akaashi sighed, "Fine, I'll look for a cat."</p><p> </p><p>"I want a white cat then I'll paint him with black dye so we'll match!" With that, Bokuto carried Neko-chan again and petted, tickled and copied Neko-chan's 'meow'.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma just saw the biggest shit in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"That's what happened." Akaashi said and sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"You sounded like Bokuto-san earlier when you're copying him." Kei complimented him as he caressed the cat's fur.</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't he look like Kuroo-san?" Akaashi asked, trying to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Kei smiled a bit but it faded when he remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me." He left the room and hurried to his table.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima messed his own hair and groaned. What's wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>BZZT!</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked at his phone that was placed his table</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'You have 174 new messages and 79 missed calls from Kuroo.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He grimaced before turning off his phone.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Kenma woke up with a poke in his forehead. He blinked twice and looked at Yuuji, it was him who poked his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"You're awake?" He smiled a bit. Kenma rubbed his eyes using his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on?" He roamed his eyes around the room. Strange. Their things are nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>Without saying any word, Yuuji carried Kenma in a bridal style.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Put me down!"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji chuckled as he put him on a wheelchair, he switched Kenma's oxygen tank to a handheld one. Yuuji carried the two bags of dextrose as he pushed Kenma's wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" Kenma asked. "I didn't even brush my teeth. Tell me where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji has a smug look on his face as they enter the elevator. "You'll see."</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Kenma looked at the elevator. It's going down. After a few moments, the elevator ding. They're on the ground floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji, where are you taking me?" Kenma tried to look at the one who's pushing his wheelchair. "And please, I can walk! Why did you bring this wheelchair?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid walking will make you go breathless so I brought this. Don't worry we're almost there."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Kenma didn't answer and focused his sight in front of him. They're on their way to the garden of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji, why are we going outside-" He stopped when Yuuji turned to the left where there's an open door.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's your new room. Patience and even nurses or doctors seldom pass through here." It was Tsukishima who spoke. Akaashi was also there along with the copperhead.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma roamed his cat-like eyes around the room. Their things are there. The room is bigger compared to the room on the 3rd floor. There are three human sized oxygen tanks on the side and it has a mini dining table for 3 people and a sofa near the bed and an AC on the wall near the machine beside the bed plus in the window, a scenery of green grass and colorful flowers can be seen. Unpolluted and fresh air can be sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma feels like he's in the flower shop. He stood up from the wheelchair and went to the window. Yuuji followed him because he was holding Kenma's handheld oxygen tank and dextrose.</p><p> </p><p>"This feels really comfortable." The wind of early morning brushed his messy hair from his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you liked it. Then, we'll get going. My duty is still in the afternoon but I came here early in the morning for this room." Shirabu fixed his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma bowed his head, "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu was shocked but he managed to chuckle and shook his head, "it's fine. I like helping others. I'm glad you liked your new room. I was the one who chose this since Kei here," He pointed his index to Tsukishima who's beside him. "He told me you like flowers so I've been here longer than him, I handled it and don't worry about the payment." He pouted his lips at Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji frowned. "Dude, what the-"</p><p> </p><p>"He's the one paying the bills." Shirabu smirked. "Then I'll get going. See you guys later." He waved goodbye before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sighed. "I'll get going too. I have errands to do. Excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma watched him step out of the room, after that, he looked at Yuuji and Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't give me that look." Akaashi shook his head as he flipped the pages of his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma focused his eyes on Yuuji. "What? I only want what's the best for you." Yuuji scratched his nape and looked away, he grabbed the IV stand and hooked the dextrose bags on it.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's gaze softened, he removed his oxygen mask and smiled at him, a genuine one. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's chest feels like he was in heaven, floating in the air with a fluffy thing supporting him. He could die.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll sleep some more." Kenma walked to the bed but stopped midway. He felt a tremendous pain in his chest and his heart was like it was being smashed.</p><p> </p><p>He felt a rumbling in his chest, he suddenly felt like he's about to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his mouth, a splash of liquid startled Akaashi and Yuuji. Akaashi's blue-greenish eyes widened in shock while Yuuji grabbed Kenma's arm.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's coughs were loud and it sounded painful. He vomited the usual sunflower petals but now, it was mixed with blood.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji caressed Kenma's back. He's growing weaker and weaker. He tsked as he felt Kenma's trembling arm.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi immediately left to call a utility to clean Kenma's spew. Worried consume Yuuji's mind as he looks at Kenma who's having a hard time breathing while gently punching his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji couldn't do anything to ease Kenma's pain. He was just there, watching the pudding head coughing in pain.</p><p> </p><p>He looked into Kenma's eyes. He almost let go of his arm when he saw there's no regret or hate in his cat-like eyes but what stunned him more was when Kenma smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, I never thought my love for my childhood friend was this much that it makes me suffer in pain." Kenma was contradicting himself. His body was feeling the pain while his soul was ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma leaned his back on Yuuji. "I'm sorry, Yuuji. If only I can love you back..." He almost whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji caressed his shoulders. "It's alright. You don't have to worry about me."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wiped his mouth. "Yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a minute and at that span of time, Yuuji finally accepted what was bound to happen in the near future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I apologize for a cliche update, I wasn't feeling well because of someone. But I promise, I'll try my best to update the next one really soon. I'll make you cry so stay tuned!</p><p> </p><p>Another Note: I didn't do a proof reading after writing this shit so I apologize for the grammar and errors. Also, I'm sorry for a boring update.</p><p> </p><p>Last Note: Just this now, I got an invitation mail from Ao3 and I'm planning to put this work there when it's finished. Arigathanks! Have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Welcome Back to me! Yey! Did someone miss me? I was a bit feeling well today tho I'm still not fine. But anyways, here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>3 days had passed, Akaashi sighed after drinking from his canned cola.</p><p> </p><p>It's already 10:37 pm and Akaashi was sitting on the garden's bench in the backyard of the hospital. It's close to Kenma's room.</p><p> </p><p>Since Kenma vomited with blood 3 days ago, it seems like everything has become more painful.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered a heart breaking scene he witnessed that night.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi opened his eyes because of a bothering sound. He tilted his head a bit and looked at the surroundings when his eyes caught Yuuji who's just looking at Kenma. He was crying and sobbing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>It was his first time seeing Yuuji's tears streaming down his cheeks while biting his lower lip and preventing himself from letting out sobs. As his friend, Akaashi felt how frustrating it was for Yuuji, it was like his heart was being crushed into million pieces just by looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>He saw Yuuji hold Kenma's hand gently. "Why does it have to be you?" He whispered but it was enough for Akaashi to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi accidentally moved his leg that made Yuuji look at him, he immediately closed his eyes. But in Akaashi's peripheral vision, he saw how fast Yuuji wiped his tears before standing up.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're awake, you can't sleep?" Yuuji asked. His sniffs didn't escape Akaashi's ears. He opened his eyes and got up from his sleeping position.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, how about you?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head. "I don't feel sleepy at all."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wanted to snort and laugh at Yuuji after saying that but he chose not to. It's like Yuuji's body and mind are contradicting himself. He looks exhausted and there are dark circles under his eyes and his oh-so-messy hair.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt a tremendous pain in his chest while looking at the both of his friends suffering in their own ways.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma, who looked like he's peacefully sleeping in his hospital bed vomited two times today, with blood. Yuuji and Akaashi witnessed how Kenma bare the pain while vomiting all of the flower petals and blood but what amazed him was there's no hate or regret in Kenma's eyes. But he was sure, if Kenma was feeling a lot of pain, Yuuji would suffer it, double.</p><p> </p><p>That scene kept him awake until the sun rose the next day.</p><p> </p><p>At 7:30 am, Kenma woke up and immediately removed his oxygen mask from his mouth and coughed.</p><p> </p><p>It was alarming that it made Akaashi run to the cabinet to get the yellow basin in case Kenma vomited with liquid but both of them were glad that he only vomited petals.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" Akaashi asked. Kenma slowly nodded his head. "I'm fine... I guess." He said with his cracked voice.</p><p> </p><p>It broke his heart seeing his friend lie over something he couldn't hide. It was really obvious he's in a lot of pain. He took a glance at Yuuji whose face is emotionless but he was sure that seeing Kenma like this is squeezing his heart.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi snapped back into reality when Tsukishima sat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"You seem problematic, Akaashi-san." Kei looked at him with a serious expression before looking at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his head and looked at the cold canned cola in his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"This situation frustrates me. It was really painful to see Yuuji and Kenma suffering the pain." Akaashi drank in his cola after speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Kei remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>"I really want to help them. I want to ease their pain in any way I can..." Akaashi can feel the liquid building up under his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and finished his cola.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma's decision is really... I don't get it. I don't like it." Akaashi shook his head multiple times. </p><p> </p><p>"No one likes his decision, Akaashi-san." Kei said. "I didn't like it that I wanted to schedule his operation to remove the flowers from his lungs and heart without his consent." He laughed at his own words.</p><p> </p><p>"But... after hearing his reasons, I somehow got his point." He flicked his glasses and looked at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-san is a smart person, he sees things clearly and calmly thought of the best solution that'll benefit everyone." Kei said.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi knows it best. He'd been Kenma's friend since their third year highschool. He knows Kenma decides not for himself but for everyone's sake.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was the nicest person he had ever met in his life, even though he looks uninterested, Akaashi was sure that he cares the most, especially when it comes to his loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, one of the reasons why he chose not to remove the flowers from his chest was because of me." Kei said that made Akaashi stilled.</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a feeling but I know that being in a relationship with Kuroo-san affected Kenma-san's decision."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi patted his shoulder, "Tsukishima, it wasn't your fault, it's no one's fault." He patted Kei's shoulder once again before leaning his back on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>"Even if you're not in a relationship with Kuroo-san, I'm sure Kenma will choose not to remove the flowers. Kenma is the type of person who'll choose the option that'll never hurt anyone. This has nothing to do with you being in a relationship with Kuroo-san." Akaashi smiled a bit before crossing his leg to another.</p><p> </p><p>Kei chuckled, "I know, I'm trying to tell that to myself. But it's just I can't bear it here." He succor his hand on his chest where his heart is.</p><p> </p><p>"Knowing that someone is going through a lot of pain because of me, I really feel guilty."</p><p> </p><p>Kei was startled when he felt a slap on his back. "You're being negative, Tsukishima. Stop thinking about it that way, it'll make you feel much worse." Akaashi smiled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Just as you said, no one wants this situation so pull yourself together." Akaashi blew a loud sigh. "Kenma... way back highschool... He really adores the sunflowers. I asked him why and he said 'Kuroo always gives me sunflowers every single day'" Akaashi paused for a while before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>"He's such a gentle person that he doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of him." Akaashi intertwined his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A cold breeze of wind sent shivers to the both of them</p><p> </p><p>"Then when we started the Belle Fleur, it's like he grew more attached to the plants. Each day, he waters them after he flops his backpack on the sofa at the moment he enters the shop." Akaashi looked at the starry sky as he remembered Kenma's morning routine at their shop.</p><p> </p><p>"I never thought this would happen to him." Akaashi's voice cracked.</p><p> </p><p>The pain was vestige when Kei heard those words. Tsukishima kept himself quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"He's too young... he hasn't even reached 30." He lowered his head and rested his both elbows in his knees, his hands were covering his mouth. It feels like any moment, Akaashi could cry.</p><p> </p><p>The situation was really hurting him.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't want to lose a friend... Not Kenma. Not anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Kei could feel how frustrated Akaashi was. He saw his hands trembling. "I couldn't bear to see them looking like this, Tsukishima. Tell me what should I do?" His eyes settled on Kei's golden brown ones.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes scream sadness and worries.</p><p> </p><p>"I, uhh I don't know..." He stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"This situation is making everyone suffer. I wish something like this didn't happen." Akaashi hoped. He tumbled his eyes with his fingers and chuckled. "I'm sorry you had to hear my rants. It's just that, seeing them being in pain makes me suffer too. My friends are as valuable as my life."</p><p> </p><p>Kei just looked at Akaashi. "Losing them will be the death of me." With that, Akaashi smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Friendship is really something that all people should treasure. The bond between Akaashi and Kenma was really something.</p><p> </p><p>'So that's what it feels like to have a genuine friend, huh?' He thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I better get back inside, Tsukishima." With that Akaashi stood up and walked his way inside the hospital. He followed him using his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>While looking at the sky, his phone in his pocket beeped. Kei took it out.</p><p> </p><p>'3 new messages from Kuroo'.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed before opening the texts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent at 6:57 pm)</p><p>[Please talk to me, Kei.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent at 8:39 pm)</p><p>[What did I do wrong? Please tell me.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo (Sent at 10:54 pm)</p><p>[Kei, what's wrong? Please, I'm begging you.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He lightly shook his head before composing a text. Kei sneered after sending the message. He decided to go back inside to wrap his things up to go home. But after a minute after he sent the message to Kuroo, his phone beeped multiple times so while walking, he turned off his phone.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Yuuji woke up with a loud chirp. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the window where the chirps are coming from.</p><p> </p><p>He saw two birds with golden and black feathers, chirping loudly while looking inside the room. He set his eyes to Kenma and saw a baby bird in his head, his eyes caught Neko-chan who's purring in his sleep while leaning at Kenma's lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Kenma greeted, "Did you sleep well?" The pudding head smiled slightly. The bird in his head chirped while tilting its head.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning..." He trailed, Yuuji returned his eyes on the window where the other two birds were, now there are three birds, alternately chirping like they're talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't they pretty? This one likes sitting in my head."</p><p> </p><p>The baby bird chirped, it was shrill. But at the same time, Kenma giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's heart stilled as he saw how Kenma laughed as he patted the bird in his head.</p><p> </p><p>A heartwarming scene for an early morning. He sat on the sofa and watched Kenma when the door suddenly opened.</p><p>Akaashi stepped inside with two bento boxes in his right hand. "Morning-" He stopped midway when he saw Kenma. "Where did that bird come from?"</p><p> </p><p>"You opened the window after I took my medicine and left, this bird just flew into my head. Isn't it cute?" Kenma smiled while looking at Akaashi. "There are a whole bunch of them on the window."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could hear chirps as he looked at the window where there are 4 similar colored birds.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji, who was just looking at them, stood up to get one of the bento boxes from Akaashi's hold. "I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the birds, Yuuji?" Akaashi whispered, his eyes are still on Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shrugged while opening the bento, "I don't know I just woke up. But Kenma's happy with the birds so I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded slowly. He flopped on the sofa beside Yuuji who's already eating his bento.</p><p> </p><p>"East slowly, glutton." He said before munching the sliced chicken fillet.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After they ate, Kenma fell asleep but the baby bird remained on Kenma's pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed as he entered the room, he just got back because he brought the bentos home.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji gestured his hand to Akaashi to come near him. "What? I swear, if this isn't important I'm going to kick your balls." Akaashi said in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji frowned but he pointed his index finger to the baby bird that's seated on Kenma's scattered hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it a bit disturbing? That bird was there for an hour." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi made a face while looking at him, "I thought you don't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't mind but that bird was there for so long." Yuuji tsked.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you jealous? Well, if you are, don't be. It's just a bird. But it's cuter than you." Akaashi said without showing emotions in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I get jealous over a baby bird?" Yuuji asked but he gulped after thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, you'll wake him up." Akaashi enlarged his eyes at Yuuji as he put his index in his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was about to speak when the door suddenly opened. The copperhead entered, "good morning, I just finished my rounds." Shirabu's eyes caught how close Akaashi and Yuuji were.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what are you two doing?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We're whispering, shhh! You'll wake Kenma." Yuuji shushed.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu wrinkled his forehead while looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, I thought it's Tsukishima's round. Where's he?" Akaashi asked before sitting on the edge of the sofa, giving him and Yuuji a distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he returned to his house just this hour so he asked me to check up on Kenma. How's he?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned while his mind was repeating what Shirabu just said. He wanted to ask why but knowing Tsukishima, Akaashi was sure that he didn't tell anything why he returned home all of the sudden.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu looked at the sleeping pudding head but his attention was caught by the little bird laying on his scattered hair.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to Kenma's bed and looked at the baby bird that's sleeping. "This is a goldfinch." He pointed the baby bird. "It's still a baby, so tiny."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, what's a goldfinch?" Yuuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu carried the bird gently, it chirped loudly as he placed the baby bird on his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a baby goldfinch. Babies of this kind are really tiny and their feathers are much golden in color than an adult goldfinch. They're especially attracted to sunflower seeds." He tickled the baby bird on its head but he stopped at the moment he realized something.</p><p> </p><p>'The bird was on Kenma's side... Which means the bird was attracted to Kenma's sunflower inside him?' He asked in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>While the two were frowning while looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu's eyes narrowed and brought the bird to Kenma's chest. His eyes widened when the bird started to peck softly at Kenma's chest.</p><p> </p><p>His lips parted as he glanced at the window. There are two more adult goldfinches chirping.</p><p> </p><p>"What was he doing?" Akaashi whispered to Yuuji. He shrugged before whispering, "I don't know but he looks crazy."</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu just observed the bird pecking its tiny beak onto Kenma's chest but as he brought his face closer, he could smell a fragrant scent coming from Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>It's like Shirabu was smelling a sunflower fragrant oil from Kenma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I know, I know it's still lame. I apologize, I've been distracted these days and sadly, it affected my story. Btw, the story extended a few more parts and I hope you won't get tired reading this story. That's all I hope you had a great day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I remembered someone asking me where Kuroo was, because he's nowhere to be found. In case you forgot, Kuroo's a police officer in the city and handling Suna Rintaro's case, that's still under investigation up until now.</p><p> </p><p>Another Note: I've read comments from the previous part and the one caught my attention was 'a sunflower popping from Kenma's chest', all I can say is it's not impossible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon that day, everyone was busy. Akaashi excused himself because he'll be checking the flower shop and submitting some parts of his story.</p><p> </p><p>"All done," Yuuji said before putting the sunflower brush on top of the side table. He tied Kenma's hair into a ponytail using a sunflower chape he bought earlier. Kenma's oxygen mask was taken off.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma thanked him as he looked at the IV in his wrist. He became thinner because his veins are already visible.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Yuuji tilted his head a bit. Kenma shook his head, "No, it doesn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what is it? Why are you looking at your wrist?" Yuuji asked, he closed the window and turned the AC on.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing... my wrist looked thinner." He raised his wrist. Yuuji chuckled, "I know, it's really thin that I could break it single handedly." He joked.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled too and after that, they went silent. "Yuuji." He called.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" He replied, Yuuji was sitting on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for staying with me." Kenma said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji didn't answer, he just looked at the pudding head.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me like that." Kenma threw glares at Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji laughed and approached him and pulled him into a light hug with his head on Yuuji's chest. "You're always welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be off soon, Yuuji." Kenma murmured, he didn't hear it clearly so he cupped Kenma's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Yuuji wrinkled his forehead as he looked intently at him.</p><p> </p><p>But before Kenma could answer, the door opened and Akaashi rushed inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san is coming." He said while panting between those words.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's eyes darted at Akaashi who's catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yuuji looked at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was locking the shop when he heard a familiar voice a few blocks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo! Wait! Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>'That's Bokuto-san's voice.' Akaashi thought and narrowed his eyes on the right where he heard the voice.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he saw Bokuto and Kuroo walking their way towards his location.</p><p> </p><p>"I've been busy for a whole month so I thought of visiting Kenma at the flower shop so shut up you owl!" Kuroo shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi saw how Bokuto stopped from following Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's gray eyebrows almost met, "But Akaashi's flower shop is closed."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Kuroo turned around to see Bokuto. "Why's that?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi immediately hid himself behind a thick post near the flower shop when he saw Bokuto's eyes looking at the shop.</p><p> </p><p>"I visited Kenma in the hospital hmm few... few days? Weeks? I lost count." The air head tweaked his own hair as he tried to remember when was his visit.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo gritted his teeth and checked his phone that he pulled from his pants. Kei didn't even answer his calls nor reply to his texts. He blew a loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He was planning to pay Kei a visit in the hospital where he's working but after knowing Kenma's been hospitalized, he had to visit him because Kenma's a friend.</p><p> </p><p>He thought it was because of Kenma's ulcer, again. Kuroo massaged his temples before looking at his bro. "Take me to Kenma."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto frowned while his mouth was opened. "What? I thought you're gonna visit Tsukishima-kun?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma's a friend, Bokkun." Kuroo gripped his hold on his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi saw it with his sharp eyes, he could see how Kuroo's veins in his hands became visible.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't know what to do, he remembered Kei's text yesterday night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kei-kun (Sent at 10:57 pm)</p><p>[I'm tired of our setup, Kuroo-san. Maybe we should break up.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." Kuroo said, full of authority.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-kun was confined at the hospital where Tsukishima-kun is working." Bokuto said and whistled.</p><p> </p><p>'No... It can't be.'</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi immediately ran the way to the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto were already in the hospital's nurse station on the ground floor.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pouted before narrowing his eyes while looking at his bro. "I told you to buy snacks but you weren't listening!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo paid no attention to Bokuto, he focused on the nurse in front of him. "Uhm, may I ask if Tsukishima is here today?"</p><p> </p><p>The nurse looked at the both of them before speaking, "Do you have an appointment with Doctor Tsukishima?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shook his head, "I'm his partner."</p><p> </p><p>The nurse was stunned, "o-oh. I'm sorry, sir. But, doctor Tsukishima left already."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo automatically clenched his fists. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Uhm, what about Kenma Kozume's room? I'm a friend."</p><p> </p><p>The nurse looked at the monitor, "Room 36 sir, take the right hallway and the last door before the garden's door is Mr. Kozume's room."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded and followed the nurse's direction. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-kun's room changed? It was on the third floor when I visited him." Bokuto said behind Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment he reached the door, he looked at the sign.</p><p> </p><p>'Room 36</p><p>Kenma Kozume'</p><p> </p><p>He sighed before knocking. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened, it was the guy with bi-colored hair who opened the door. Kuroo can clearly remember where he saw this man, it was from the shop!</p><p> </p><p>"Come in." Said the emotionless face of the man who opened the door for them. Kuroo can't tell if the man was mad or not.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon our intrusion." Bokuto said as he entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was glued in his position when he saw a glimpse of Kenma's foot on the hospital bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you waiting for? The bi-color haired man narrowed his eyes on him. "Get inside."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowned but he stepped inside the room. He can see Akaashi on the couch, sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma-kun! How are you doing?" Bokuto came near the pudding head and patted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Bokuto-san." Kenma smiled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"You look extremely thin, have you been eating like a cockroach?" Bokuto's eyebrows almost met while looking at Kenma's wrist where his IV needle was injected.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kuroo settled his eyes on his childhood friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san..." It was Akaashi, his voice was like he's warning.</p><p> </p><p>"AKAAASHII." Bokuto ran and flopped himself on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't sit Bokuto-san. We're going outside." With that, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashiii..." Bokuto whispered while looking at Akaashi's hold in his wrist. His eyes are teary.</p><p> </p><p>They left the room and slammed the door. Yuuji remained in his position as he looked at the rooster head.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't hear their conversation anymore, he's way too focused on his childhood friend's current condition.</p><p> </p><p>He's pale and thin, he has nasal prongs plugged in his nose and his hair was tied. But what caught Kuroo's attention was the green branches-like veins near his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." He whispered as he closed their distance.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, long time no see." Kenma smiled a bit. "Have a seat." He pointed the chair beside his bed with his frail hand.</p><p> </p><p>He obeyed, but after sitting on the chair, he smelled the fragrant scent of his favorite flower. A sunflower scent.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji." Kenma called as he diverted his gaze to the bi-color haired man.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, but if you need something, I'll be in the garden. Just shout." He said with an emotionless tone and facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji left silently and the two of them, Kenma and Kuroo, are left inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo couldn't take his eyes away from Kenma's eyes. There were green branches-like veins near his eyelids.</p><p> </p><p>"How have you been?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I should be the one asking that, Kenma. You didn't tell me you're hospitalized." Kuroo was serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I didn't bother to tell you 'cause I know you're busy."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo just looked at him and settled his eyes on Kenma's wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"You visited so sudden, I bet you're looking for Tsukishima." Kenma said without smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chuckled before shaking his head, "no... I heard from Bokkun that you're here so I paid a visit." He lied. "Sorry, I couldn't pay you a visit for a month. I focused on Suna Rintaro's case."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma laughed at him. "You know, Kuroo. I've been lying for half of my life so you can't fool me."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked at Kenma with confusion, his trembling finger pointed on his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Eyes don't lie, Kuroo. They only signify the truth." Kenma said meaningfully.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked at him straight in the eyes, he could see unbearable pain and suffering in his cat-like eyes. He blinked multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled softly. "Oh right, have you found a lead about his killer?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shook his head lightly, "unfortunately, not yet. The suspect seemed to be very clever, we can't find any trace about the killer."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, "I see."</p><p> </p><p>"How have you been?" Kuroo asked. He's still smelling the fragrant scent of sunflower oil.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, just fine. Been through a lot of pain."</p><p> </p><p>"Is your stomach aching?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo blew a loud sigh. "I always remind you to eat on time, look at what happened to you." He pointed his index to Kenma's arm. "You look thin, have you been skipping meals? How long have you been here?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma forced a smile, "I'll be fine Kuroo. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo tsked, "You're being selfless, Kenma. That's not good. Worry about yourself a little more."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head, some strands of his blonde hair slipped away from being tied. "I'm done worrying about myself."</p><p> </p><p>He wrinkled his forehead while looking at his childhood friend. He doesn't get what Kenma's saying but it sounds meaningful like he's telling him a riddle.</p><p> </p><p>"How's your relationship with Kei?" Even though his heart was in searing pain, Kenma had the guts to ask that question.</p><p> </p><p>He disregarded the throbbing pain in his chest as he tried to watch how Kuroo's expression reverted.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's face became more serious as he heard Kei's name.</p><p> </p><p>"D-did something happen?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo chuckled nervously. "He's breaking up with me."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was stunned, it feels like his heart stopped beating for seconds.</p><p> </p><p>'Kei did that?'</p><p> </p><p>"It seems like I can't lie to you..." He brushed his hair using his palm. "I told him I'll drop by earlier but the nurse said he wasn't here anymore. I don't get why... why he wants to break up with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know... how to comfort people like you because I'm obviously..." Kenma hitched his breath, "Obviously I don't have experience being in a relationship so..." He inhaled deeply, "I don't know your pain."</p><p> </p><p>An extreme pain was piercing in his heart but Kenma remained calm in front of Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't want us apart."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do, Kenma?" Akaashi was flabbergasted because of their situation.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's eyes were puzzled while looking at him. Kenma closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at his friends.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. Let him." He said in a calm tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Are you planning to freaking tell him?" It was Akaashi who spoke with frustration. "He won't understand!"</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, please no." Yuuji was beseeching with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't do anything that'll make someone miserable. I just want a talk with Kuroo, the one who gave those flowers inside me."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I really love Kei, Kenma. I really do and I'll do anything for him." Kuroo said, he was crying. "What did I do wrong? I've been behaving since that's what he wants."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's heart was suffocating and convulsing as he heard those lovely words from his loved one. He succor his hand to his chest as he tried to balance his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>His hands are trembling and his lips are quivering. Unbearable pain rushed down in his chest. Kenma closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kenma. Are you okay?" Kuroo panicked when he saw Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma raised his left hand weakly. "I-I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? You looked like you're in so much pain." Kuroo frowned, doubting what Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, it's heartburn." Kenma lied. A half meant statement. His heart was about to get squeezed and it's giving him tremendous agony.</p><p> </p><p>"You should rest more, Kenma. I'm sorry I told you my problems and concerns even after knowing you're sick." With that, Kuroo stood up from the chair.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll try visiting often so I can check up on you." Kuroo patted his hair but the green roots of Kenma's blonde hair didn't escape the rooster head's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to your hai-"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Kuroo. Take care." Kenma said as he whisked Kuroo's hand away from his head. "Don't worry about me."</p><p> </p><p>Instead of thinking of Kenma's hair, Kuroo smiled and bid his goodbye. "See you when I see you, Kenma. Get well!" He waved goodbye before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>"If you'll be able to see me again, Kuroo.." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his hands on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting on the bench in the garden petting Bokuto while Yuuji was leaning at the wall near Kenma's window. He can't hear what they are talking about.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo." Yuuji looked at the door, it was the black-haired man.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Kuroo, you're done already? I'm playing with Neko-chan!" Bokuto energetically said, he carried Neko-chan with his hands and came near Kuroo. "He looked exactly like you!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo frowned. "Shut up, I'm going home, we should let Kenma rest."</p><p> </p><p>"Already? But I still want to bond with Akaashi."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, "There's always next time, Bokuto-san."</p><p> </p><p>"You sure Akaashi?" Bokuto's eyes twinkled. Akaashi nodded. "Alright! Let's go home, Kuroo!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so loud?" Kuroo removed Bokuto's arm that's wrapped around his neck. Kuroo looked at Akaashi, "thank you for taking care of Kenma."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't smile nor show a facial expression in his face. "Welcome."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji, without uttering a word, came inside the hospital but stopped when Kuroo spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You're Kenma's friend, right? Thank you for caring-"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need your thank you." Yuuji said emphatically before turning his back on Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>The best buddies were clueless but Akaashi could tell Yuuji doesn't like Kuroo around the pudding head.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji walked his path to Kenma's room and at the moment he opened the door, a vomiting Kenma welcomed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Blood and petals were everywhere, but what shocked him more was the falling sound of sunflower seeds.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kenma's bed that was filled with blood, Yuuji froze up.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma noticed his presence, he slowly looked at him and forced a smile. "H-hi." After saying that, Kenma vomited again, lots of sunflower seeds fell from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Indescribable feeling rushed to Yuuji's body as he approached the pudding head. He can only caress his back to somehow ease Kenma's pain while he's vomiting.</p><p> </p><p>He's hurting deep inside but Yuuji has to be strong, even only on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji reached the pouch of wet wipes on the side table and pulled one. He wiped Kenma's mouth when he finished vomiting. His blanket was soaked with his own blood, the seeds are scattered on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go get Akaashi." Yuuji whispered before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't leave the room to call Akaashi, it was because he can't stand seeing Kenma like that, vomiting his own blood mixed with seeds and petals was really heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment he reached the bathroom, he suddenly felt nauseous so he rushed to the toilet. </p><p> </p><p>His stomach turned upside down. He puked his lungs out and made nasty sounds as he vomited.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji cried and sobbed after wiping his mouth, his eyes were shut. He suddenly remembered what Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>'Hanahaki is contagious.'</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji smiled as he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'Ah, I was right.' He thought while looking at the toilet where he vomited.</p><p> </p><p>There are yellow petals mixed in his spew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Isn't it devastating? I hope I ruined your day because mine was already ruined knowing that my boyfriend (the module) was nearing his judith (due date), lol but I did this part first before my boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: What are your thoughts about this part? Let me know okay?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last (lol really) Note: I really appreciated those people who made fanarts about this story. Thank you for your support *finger heart*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I just wanna tell you that I broke up with my boyfriend (the module) and I'm so happy about it. Anyway, I'll try updating the story on my usual updating time (every other day) so here you go.</p><p> </p><p>Another Note: Since this is fictional, I added some hanahaki symptoms ideas that've been bugging my head. Also, if someone out there was confused about my story line, the dashes symbolizes the beginning and end of the flashback, the triple dashes means time skip so I hope you won't get confused anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Last Note: I apologize for the really slow update. It took me five days to finish my module and I got really addicted to a game. Lol! So here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p>A lot happened two weeks ago, it was after Kuroo's visit. Everything got worse.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wiped his forehead as he stood up from a squat. He just finished cleaning up. Kenma was in the bathroom of the room cleansing himself with warm water while Yuuji took the sheet cover and blanket out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>He put the towel on the yellow basin filled with seeds that Kenma vomited.</p><p> </p><p>At the moment Akaashi stood up, Yuuji entered the room smiling. He watched him knock on the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." Yuuji said in a melodious voice. "Are you finished?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not yet..." He can hear Kenma's weak voice. Akaashi frowned as he looked at Yuuji who smiled even more.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to ask what's up and why's he smiling. Yuuji seemed to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, a helper came to change the sheet and mop the floor, the helper did sanitation within the room and left.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was walking back and forth, and it bugs Akaashi who's sitting on the couch. He's been like that since the helper came.</p><p> </p><p>"What's taking him so long..." Yuuji whispered while caressing his chin.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi rolled his blue-greenish eyes and crossed his leg over the other. He heard Yuuji tsked and knocked the bathroom once again.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't hear the shower anymore, Kenma. Are you alright? Do you want me to come inside?" Yuuji said that made Akaashi look at Yuuji with mixed emotion.</p><p> </p><p>'Just what the fuck?' Akaashi thought.</p><p> </p><p>But before Yuuji could turn the knob to the left, the bathroom door opened and Kenma, with his wet long hair, came out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at Yuuji, "I was just being careful, I might slip."</p><p> </p><p>Without a word, Yuuji pulled Kenma into a hug and Akaashi, who's watching the both of them, didn't know what to feel.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you're not alone anymore, Kenma." He said right in his Kenma's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Kenma cleared his throat. "W-what are you talking about? Let go! My hair's still wet."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's stay like this for a minute." Yuuji caressed his hair and with that, Akaashi stood up and bowed his head a little. "Please excuse me, I might interrupt your moment so I'll head out."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi left the room and stayed outside for an hour.</p><p> </p><p>But since that day, Yuuji's expression changed, he's happier than usual. He'd smile whenever he looked at Kenma or when he's talking with Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>But, Kenma's condition was the real problem. Tsukishima made him wear nasal prongs instead of oxygen masks since he vomits more often. It was seven days of hell for him because Kenma started to grow roots in his skin specially in his ears, wrist and feet.</p><p> </p><p>It itches every single day. But Tsukishima said that he had to endure it.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn't bear to see Kenma making a face he doesn't usually make. It was the hardest part for him, seeing his flawless wrist growing some little sprouts that make Kenma be in pain was like a torture. But that doesn't end it right there.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sat beside him with a canned beer on his right hand. Today, he wasn't smiling so Akaashi teased him.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the smile Yuuji?" He chuckled after speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji let out a loud sigh before drinking on his beer.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought vomiting flowers was the worst..." He trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi just looked at him, guessing what he'll say.</p><p> </p><p>"Those damn sprouts are ruining his skin." Anger shows in every word he dropped. He can see how Yuuji gripped on his canned beer.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't watch him every single time he itches." Yuuji's voice cracked. "If only I was the only one who's suffering."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could feel how hurt he was. "We are all suffering here, Yuuji."</p><p> </p><p>"I know but Kenma suffers more than we know. I know he's trying to act tough even though he's breaking down inside." Yuuji's eyes teared up and drank all his canned beer.</p><p> </p><p>"This situation is fucked up to the point that I just wanna die with him. The more I see Kenma in pain," He gripped on his chest, "the more I feel the pain here."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was speechless while hearing those words from Yuuji. The words he didn't expect came from Yuuji's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is already a mess then there's Kenma's eyes." Yuuji gripped on the can.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wrinkled his forehead. "What do you mean? What's with Kenma's eyes."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sniffed, "I was observing his eyes for seven days now."</p><p> </p><p>"Then?"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't notice it?" Yuuji asked what made him curious.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Akaashi narrowed his eyes more. Yuuji threw the can on the trash bin by throwing it. He stood up afterwards, "observe him."</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Akaashi really did what Yuuji said. He's observing Kenma who's eating grapes while looking at Yuuji's laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at him, "what?"</p><p> </p><p>His cat-like eyes settled on his blue-greenish ones. At that moment, he noticed something really shocking in his eyes. His lips parted while looking at those eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly shook his head. How can he not notice that?</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's heart raced as he watched Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, after Kenma vomited and fell asleep, Akaashi found Yuuji outside the room leaning on the wall with his head down.</p><p> </p><p>He knew it when Yuuji was problematic. His hair was not gelled nor styled. It was messy.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you noticed?" Yuuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... " He trailed off. He intertwined his fingers as he sat on the chair outside the room.</p><p> </p><p>"His eyes are changing its color to yellowish-green. Did you find it alarming?" Yuuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It was Tsukishima who noticed it. After the day Kuroo visited, Kei told me there's something wrong with his eyes. He actually scheduled an appointment with an ophthalmologist to see whether there's a problem." Yuuji sighed after speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Shock filled Akaashi's body. He was unable to speak.</p><p> </p><p>He thought, only those sprouts and vomiting will be their problem.</p><p> </p><p>"If... If it will cause him another problem..." Yuuji let out a loud sigh, "I don't know what to do anymore, Akaashi."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could see how his lips quiver. Yuuji immediately rubbed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to make Yuuji feel better but he can't find the right words to say.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, what can I do for him?" He looked at Akaashi with sadness in his eyes. It seems like he's begging for answers. "Please, Akaashi?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi hesitated to answer but he chose to pat Yuuji's shoulder. "I don't really know but all we can do is to be at Kenma's side."</p><p> </p><p>"I want to help him."</p><p> </p><p>"I do, too." Akaashi sighed. "I only want what's the best for him because he's my friend."</p><p> </p><p>After two days, an ophthalmologist examined his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I was fascinated by Kenma's eyes. But I don't see any problem with it. His eyes change to a lighter color, as pigment in the iris changes or degrades. Though this often happens to Caucasians. I've never seen this before." The doctor nodded his head to Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>While both Yuuji and Akaashi were just listening. Yuuji's chest felt lighter after hearing the doctor's words. He felt relieved knowing that there's no problem with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But, I advise to make appointments every week just to be sure. This is a rare case. I've never seen an Asian changing his eye color." The doctor wrote something on the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Please do." It was Tsukishima who answered. "I'll cover up the expenses."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji interfered. "No, I'll pay for it."</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked at the both of them vice versa as they kept fighting over who's paying the bills.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi just massaged his temples, he's beside the doctor who's clueless about the two.</p><p> </p><p>"I said, I'll handle it!" Yuuji said.</p><p> </p><p>"Then fine, I don't have time to argue with you anyway." Kei answered as he flicked his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Today is Kenma's 3rd appointment. Yuuji was looking at the window smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi preferred this side of Yuuji instead of the problematic one. He's been cheerful again.</p><p> </p><p>"How's your eyesight?" It was Shirabu who asked, holding a small flashlight in his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, it's fine, it's clear." Kenma wrinkled his forehead as he looked at Shirabu. "Why do I have to undergo eye tests every week when the doctor already said there's no problem."</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu sighed as he turned off the little flashlight. "We're still unsure about your eyes changing its color, Kenma. It may be another symptom of Hanahaki or another case so we need to be sure."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked down.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji settled his eyes on them, his smile faded after hearing their conversation while Akaashi was writing on his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had been into various tests such as blood tests, lung, heart and etc. He sighed as he looked at his wrist. There are small green sprouts encircling his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>His skin itched and he wanted to scratch it but Yuuji grabbed his hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't." Yuuji shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu handed him a face towel, Yuuji accepted it and placed it on Kenma's wrist. "Don't scratch it. It'll just make it worse." He tapped the face towel gently using his palm. "Still itchy?" Yuuji looked at him in his eyes, his yellowish-green eyes looked really amusing but it makes Yuuji feel the fear.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head and his shoulder-length blonde hair swayed.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji smiled a bit and gently placed his wrist on Kenma's lap. He stood up and took the sunflower brush. "Come on, I'll tie your hair."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded lightly and let Yuuji tied his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll come back with Tsukishima and Sachiro in the afternoon." Shirabu said and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>After Yuuji finished tying his hair, he put the brush back on the side table and looked at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for the both of you." Kenma whispered which caught Akaashi's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to thank me, Kenma. It may sound corny but I'm doing this for you because I want to." Yuuji looked away and scratched his nape.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, you're my friend so expect that I'll always be here." It was a sincere sentence from Akaashi that made his heart warm.</p><p> </p><p>'I have friends.' Kenma thought. He succor his hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I know..." He trailed off and looked at the both of them. "Really, thank you... But setting the room next to mine into a personal clinic is a bit too much." Kenma said that made Yuuji still.</p><p> </p><p>"D-don't you like it?" Yuuji stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"It's too much. I can still walk to Sachiro's optical clinic." Kenma said that made Yuuji sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's the best for you alright." Yuuji caressed his back, he could feel how warm Kenma was.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji, it's out of the line-"</p><p> </p><p>"I agree with Yuuji, Kenma." It was Akaashi who spoke. "It's the best for you, having a clinic next to your room is convenient for you. You don't have to take a ride just to go to the optical clinic. Tsukishima and Shirabu suggested it too. Your case is a rare one that's why Sachiro agreed to come every single week." Akaashi gulped after speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't care if it's too much anymore, it's for your sake Kenma." He added. Kenma could see Yuuji nodding in his peripheral vision.</p><p> </p><p>He felt tears build up under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey! I didn't say that to make you cry!" Akaashi succor on him. "Look, Kenma. We're your friends, don't forget that." He smiled a bit that made him emotional.</p><p> </p><p>Tears streamed down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>After that emotional conversation, he took a bath and vomited his chest out. A lot of petals and seeds fell from his mouth right after he got dressed.</p><p> </p><p>At that time, Akaashi was in the shop while Yuuji was out, buying their food because it's nearing lunch.</p><p> </p><p>After vomiting, Kenma felt tired all of a sudden. He flopped on the bed while his hair was dripping. He looked at the floor where there are scattered sunflower petals and seeds.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing is still abnormal and he's still struggling to breathe since he's just fresh from the bath and not wearing his nasal prongs.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma calmed himself down by breathing slowly. Slowly inhaling and exhaling.</p><p> </p><p>When he finally calmed down. He looked at his feet, there were small sprouts growing near his toenails. It really itches that he wanted to scratch it so bad but Kenma chose not to.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't feel sick at all.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's treating the flowers in his lungs and heart as part of him. He blinked twice before getting the mirror on the side table.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at his reflection on the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes turned completely to yellowish-green while there's still some visible green veins near his eyes. He tucked his hair behind his sprouted ear. His hair still looks the same except for its roots.</p><p> </p><p>He placed the mirror back into the side table and there was Akaashi's owl-themed notebook and a pen.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma took it together with the pen and flipped the pages.</p><p> </p><p>"His penmanship is really easy to read." He said as he continued flipping the pages of Akaashi's notebook.</p><p> </p><p>Sunflower...</p><p> </p><p>It was the only word written on the eighth page.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled and flipped the pages until it reached the last page. He tore 4 pages from the back of the notebook and clicked the pen on his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuuji came back with food, Kenma was just sitting on the edge of the bed, wiggling his toes like a kid. But what caught his attention was the scattered sunflower petals and seeds on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>'He vomited.' He thought. Yuuji placed the food on the mini dining table of the room and immediately succor on Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, Yuuji's eyes settled on his yellowish-green ones. Kenma nodded. "Yeah, vomiting became my daily routine so I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji supposed to be happy hearing that Kenma is fine but he wasn't. He's not feeling even a drop of happiness in him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji clenched his fist tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Kenma got used to vomiting flower petals and seeds. His heart tightened.</p><p> </p><p>He gritted his teeth as he looked at Kenma. The pudding head's expression is still the same, emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really fine, Yuuji don't worry about me." Kenma gave him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's your prongs?" He asked. Kenma pointed to his prongs that were placed on his pillow. Yuuji grabbed it and placed it on his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, eat. I brought fruits." Yuuji pulled an orange from the paper bag he bought and peeled it.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Yuuji handed him the peeled orange.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji just watched Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>He's still thinking of him getting used with the disease. He dislikes it. He doesn't want him to get used to being in pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma doesn't complain about the pain he's feeling and Yuuji hates it. He wants to know so he can help him.</p><p> </p><p>When Kenma vomits or his heart tightens all of a sudden, he just closes his eyes shut and lets the pain consume him. But at the moment he opens his eyes, there's no regret or hate in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon came and Kenma was getting ready for his eye check up while Yuuji was helping him.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do it, Yuuji." Kenma complained but Yuuji shook his head. "Come on, Kenma. Give me your feet."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma glared at him. "I can wear those slippers by myself."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head once again. "Your toenails need extra care alright? So let me do this."</p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he looked at Yuuji who's carefully wearing the slippers on Kenma's feet.</p><p> </p><p>"All done! Let's go?" Yuuji asked as he flashed a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Akaashi?" Kenma asked after standing up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"He's probably still in the shop." Yuuji answered.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded as he walked his way to the room next to his. Yuuji was following him.</p><p> </p><p>He rotated the knob and there's Tsukishima and Shirabu inside together with Sachiro, the ophthalmologist.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon." It was Sachiro Hirugami who greeted him, he offered the seat in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon..." Kenma answered as he sat on the chair. While Yuuji just leaned on the wall near them.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you really smell good." Sachiro commented when Kenma sat in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"So let's start? How's your eyes? Does it hurt sometimes?" Sachiro asked him as he readied the phoropter he'll be using.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. It doesn't hurt." He answered, Kenma intertwined his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, how about your eyesight? Is it becoming blurry?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head. "No, it's still the same."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Then let's start the tests. Please look at the lenses." Sachiro pointed to the cylindrical lens of the phoropter.</p><p> </p><p>After an hour of 6 to 7 eye tests, they're finally finished. Kenma was kinda exhausted and his eyes were tired because he'd been exposed to light.</p><p> </p><p>Sachiro removed his glasses and wiped his forehead. "I can't really find any complications with Kenma's eyes." He said while looking at his patient.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was like a thorn was pulled from his throat when he heard that.</p><p> </p><p>"But, Kenma's case is rare, knowing that he's a hanahaki patient. Anything is possible." Sachiro looked at his fellow doctors.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what should we do?" Shirabu asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Since we don't know the cause of the change of your eye color, we'll keep doing the weekly eye check up." Sachiro suggested as he looked at Kenma's yellowish-green eyes. "That eye color is one of the fascinating eye colors I've seen. It's like your eyes adopted the color of the sunflower."</p><p> </p><p>"To be frank, I don't think this is another case." Sachiro said while getting something from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"If there are eye complications, eye machines will detect it immediately. But in his case, I couldn't find any single problem."</p><p> </p><p>He took out his phone from his pocket and tapped on it.</p><p>"I researched something about his condition and it turns out..." He paused and showed the screen to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>'Some fatal Hanahaki patients change their eye and hair colors according to the flower they have in their bodies, vomit flower stems or worse, excreting them as bowels. The patient also experienced blurred and hazy eyesight when their eye color changed. It may result in poor eyesight and permanent blindness.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Woah! I didn't update for a freaking week, did you miss the sunflower? I added Hirugami as Kenma's eye doctor. Did you like the update? Let me know!</p><p> </p><p>Another Note: I really apologize for the very slow update because I got really addicted to Minecraft. But anyway, I'm back! I'll try bringing my old update time again. I'm really really sorry!</p><p> </p><p>Last Note: Sunflower is nearing its end so thank you for your support and effort for reading it. This is dedicated to Kenma, who'd been my friend. Yo! I hope you're reading this. This is for you, from the beginning until the end, this story is for you. Keep safe!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ps: This update reached 3300 words!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Hello, I started writing this part right after finishing the part 13, I feel really guilty by slacking and playing games instead of writing Sunflower. Tho it served me as my stress reliever but anyways, here you go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji, who's covering his mouth with his both palms while sitting on the couch, was looking at Kenma who seemed spacing out. They just got back to Kenma's room after his weekly eye check up.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's mind was still a mess and couldn't think straight. He messed his own hair and looked at how Kenma blinked his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Those yellowish-green eyes really look pretty but it holds tremendous fear whenever he looks at them.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma seemed to be thinking deeply because he didn't notice Yuuji's stares. Now, he can finally see how much weight Kenma lost these past few weeks. His cheeks are not squishy anymore while his arms and wrist are almost just skin and bones. While his shoulder- length hair was blown by the wind coming from the window, making him look like a thin and pale girl.</p><p> </p><p>His strong fragrant smell was all over the room.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji felt pity for Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>No, he's not supposed to feel pity for him. He shook his head and gently slapped his face using his calloused palms.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" It was Kenma who asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji slowly looked down and nodded, "yeah."</p><p> </p><p>A minute of silence was all over the place until Kenma cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I already saw this coming, that's why I don't want an eye check up." Kenma said in an emotionless tone.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji automatically settled his eyes on Kenma who's just looking at his sprouted toenails.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?" Yuuji stood up and came near him.</p><p> </p><p>"I already know this would happen." Kenma looked up at him. His yellowish green eyes shined as the light hit his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I anticipated this, but I never expected my eye color would change." Kenma said. "Remember when I want to reject Tsukishima's offer?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>That's when it sinked in Yuuji's mind.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I've been really bothered by your eyes, Kenma-san." Tsukishima said out of the blue while looking at him. Kenma stopped eating some peeled and sliced apples and looked at Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I've been observing you for the past few days, aside from your vomiting, your eyes seem like it's changing its color."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma remained silent and blinked thrice. Yuuji was there, sitting on the couch while looking at him directly in his eyes. Yuuji's brown eyes look like they're observing him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you go on an eye check up? I have a friend who studied overseas." Tsukishima offered.</p><p> </p><p>"What-no." Kenma said without hesitation. His eyebrows almost met when he heard the question. "You'll just waste your time and money-"</p><p> </p><p>"You have him." Kei pointed to Yuuji. "I can also support your medical bills since-"</p><p> </p><p>"Even so, I don't want to do an eye check up."</p><p> </p><p>Both Yuuji and Kei frowned while looking at him. Yuuji stood up and crossed his musculine arms. "Why? It's for your own good."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head as he moved the plate of apples. "You'll just waste money and time."</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, this is for your health. You don't need to worry about the money, I can handle that." Yuuji came near his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the only time I'll agree with Yuuji, Kenma-san. An eye check up wouldn't hurt, and Sachiro is a great eye doctor." Kei flicked his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head once again. "No-"</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Kenma. This is the least I can do for you." Yuuji's eyes were begging him.</p><p> </p><p>"But Yuuji-" Kenma couldn't finish his words because Yuuji sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"But what? Are you going to reject what will make you comfortable? An eye check up doesn't hurt you, alright? And please stop worrying about the money!" Kenma was shocked when Yuuji shouted. He seemed angry.</p><p> </p><p>Kei too, his lips parted a little while looking at Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji cleared his throat and after that, he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma and Kei looked at each other. "So..." Kei cleared his throat. "I'll come back after my rounds. Excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You were mad that day so I have no choice but to accept the offer." Kenma said in a low tone of voice. "But it's fine. At least, I know what's with my eyes, but can we stop the eye check up?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at him immediately. "No, we'll continue the eye check up."</p><p> </p><p>"It'll waste money, Yuuji." Kenma sighed after speaking.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji frowned but he immediately threw his wallet on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do with your wallet?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Open it."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma took the wallet and opened it.</p><p> </p><p>He saw thick paper bills inside it, some credit cards and a stolen photo of him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned while looking at the photo, "when did you get this?"</p><p> </p><p>"When I spotted you at the grocery store." Yuuji answered.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma forced himself to remember when was the last time he'd been to a grocery store. "That was 3 months ago."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I was there to get something to eat when I saw you tucking your hair behind your ear while picking a drink. So I decided to take a photo of you." Yuuji said. "But anyway, I can cover all your hospital bills and Glasses-kun is willing to pay for your bills as well. So, there's no reason for you to stop the eye check up."</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Kenma's lips immediately faded. "But... what if I'll go blind?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji tsked and succor to him. "Don't say that. You'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled and looked at his wallet, he caressed the black and goldish credit cards. "Why did you apply when you're rich as hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I saw you working in Belle Fleur." Yuuji licked his lips as he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, how?"</p><p> </p><p>"Since I saw you in the grocery store, I followed you and you entered the flower shop. That's when I realized you're working there as a florist." Yuuji scratched his head, "then I started to pass by every single day until Akaashi posted a job hiring on your page."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled a little when he remembered how he met Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>"I applied because I want to be close to you." His eyes were looking on the floor. "I applied because I want to hang out with you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's when I didn't realize that I fell for you... this is getting corny." He chuckled and combed his hair using his fingers. Yuuji blew a loud sigh. "So don't stop me from giving everything for you because that's the least I can do."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at him and gently cupped his face. He's a bit red as he bit his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was shocked, not because of Yuuji's sudden gestures but because of his cold and trembling hands touching his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." After saying those 3 meaningful words, he removed his hands and bowed his head, he's breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma remained unmoving while his eyes were fixed on Yuuji's messy hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, that was really cringe." At the moment Yuuji looked at him, his cheeks were beetroot red. He covered his face with his huge palms.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I'll just go outside." With that, Yuuji left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled. He admires him for that, Yuuji was able to say his feelings verbally. While him, he couldn't do that. He couldn't say it to the person he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, he couldn't love him back.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook the thought out of his mind and continued looking at Yuuji's wallet. A lot of 100 dollar bills were inside his wallet. Various cards were neatly arranged in each pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"He's really this rich." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He took the bills out and counted it.</p><p> </p><p>"Six thousand and three hundred." He said after counting. Kenma sighed and looked inside the wallet again, he saw coins so he turned the wallet upside down.</p><p> </p><p>Five coins dropped from Yuuji's wallet followed by two different colored petals.</p><p> </p><p>A red one dropped on top of the yellow petal.</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes. Kenma picked the red petal, it looks like a gradient colored deep red and yellow petal.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked closely at the petal. "This is a petal from a red sunflower. Why does he have this rare kind of sunflower?"</p><p> </p><p>He held the other petal which is from a common sunflower. Could it be? Kenma snapped when he thought of something he shouldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled bitterly. "I can't believe I got him involved..." He clenched his fists after putting back the petals as long as the coins and bills in Yuuji's wallet.</p><p> </p><p>The petals were fresh and to Kenma's estimation, Yuuji might have got the petals this morning.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was deep in his thoughts when Yuuji came back, catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>"My wallet." Yuuji said, he's eyeing his wallet on Kenma's hospital bed. Kenma smiled at him, he took the wallet and lightly threw his wallet to Yuuji.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji catched the wallet. "Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma smiled widely, "you got a lot of money. What's your work?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji scratched his neck, "you counted it? I'm one of the stockholders in this hospital. I wasn't planning to tell anyone about it because no one will ever believe me." Yuuji chuckled. "I'm also one of the stockholders in some small companies around the city but it doesn't matter."</p><p> </p><p>"It does." Kenma eyed his wallet. "Six thousand three hundred dollars." He said that made Yuuji stunned.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji laughed, "So you saw the petals..." He blew a loud sigh and looked at the ceiling, "I was worried you might see what's inside my wallet so I rushed here."</p><p> </p><p>"Turns out, you already saw it." He gripped on his wallet as he gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." That's all Kenma said but it hurt Yuuji's chest.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji succor on him and caressed his hair, "hey, why are you saying sorry?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I got you involved." Kenma's lips formed into a thin line while his fingers were intertwined.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji smiled at him and shook his head. "I wanted this Kenma. I chose to love you even though you already love someone." His own words hurted him. "You don't need to say sorry, okay? I'm fine as long as you're fine." Yuuji's lips damped on Kenma's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma closed his eyes as he felt Yuuji's lips on his forehead. It's soft and warm.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about me, alright?" He patted Kenma's head. "Do you want to hear a song?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma hesitated to answer but he thought, maybe Yuuji doesn't want to talk about it and he's changing the topic.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, what song are you going to sing?" He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji caressed his chin as if he's thinking. "Hmm, let's see."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" He snapped and pulled the guitar from the back of the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"When did you bring that guitar?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A week ago." He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji cleared his throat and sat on the chair near his bed and was facing the large window. It's already 7 in the evening, that's why the sky is dark and so many stars are present.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked at Yuuji's broad back in his fitted black shirt. He smiled when Yuuji started strumming the guitar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'I believe</p><p>We shouldn't let the moment pass us by'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji started singing the song 'Stay' by Cueshe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Life's too short</p><p>We shouldn't wait for the water to run dry</p><p>Think about it</p><p>'Cause we only have one shot at destiny all I'm asking</p><p>Could it possibly be you and me?'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma can see Yuuji is enjoying himself singing the song. Yuuji looked up when he sang the last part. Kenma could see how his Adam's apple waved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'So if you'd still go, I'll understand</p><p>Would you give me something just to hold on to?</p><p>And if you'll stay</p><p>I'll hold your hand</p><p>'Cause I'm truly, madly, crazily in love with...'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji stopped strumming the guitar and looked at Kenma, "You..."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma chuckled. "Your voice suits that song."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Yuuji put the guitar on the couch and sighed. "I'll finish that song if you decided to stay with me."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma just smiled at him. He doesn't know what to say.</p><p> </p><p>"When did you know?" Kenma asked, he glanced at Yuuji who's now sitting on the edge of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>"That night after Kuroo visited." Yuuji said.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Red sunflower means passion, vitality and lust-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I'm not lusty." Yuuji defended which made Kenma laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"What are your plans?" Kenma asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji chuckled, "I'm glad you're taking this easily. But, I'm planning not to remove them."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma narrowed his eyes, "what? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're really asking me why?" Yuuji smiled genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>"You're wasting your life." Kenma said angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, aren't you?" Yuuji talked back.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tsked, "what about your family? Your business?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have no family, Kenma and business doesn't matter." Yuuji shook his head. "I decided to keep the flowers with me. You wanna know why?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma remained silent but his yellowish green eyes were looking at Yuuji's brown ones.</p><p> </p><p>"It's because this is the only thing you can give me. I mean, you couldn't love me back since there's already someone in your heart. So..." He smiled once again but this time it's full of pain, exhaustion and tiredness. "So let me treasure these wonderful gifts from you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Hi! I'm sorry for the really slow update, I don't feel like writing much these days but I'm really trying my best to write and bring back my old updating schedule since I know, it's hard to wait and it loses some of my readers' interests. So I apologize!</p><p> </p><p>Another Note: This update is just for Kenma and Yuuji's moment and, I've been laughing for some comments in the previous update where they say 'where's Akaashi?'. Don't worry sunnies, Akaashi's alive.</p><p> </p><p>Last Note: I've got new readers from Cambodia and UAE. I hope you enjoyed reading my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Sorry for the late update, I don't feel like writing these past few days. But here you go, this part is gonna be rough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: Hello, the PLDT maintenance is a scam, I still have a strong internet connection but it doesn't change the fact that my crush doesn't like me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING! (lol, I hope you could)</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was on his way back to the hospital, he just got off from a meeting with a publishing company.</p><p> </p><p>He's glad that his current story was chosen to be published but he has current concern right now. Akaashi was running-walking on his way, he's nervous.</p><p> </p><p>He received a text from Tsukishima earlier and it made him nervous.</p><p> </p><p>It's been two weeks since Kenma's eyes turned into a fascinating color. Since then, the flowers inside his lungs grew bigger according to his lung x-rays.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's weight decreased extremely, his wrist was encircled with green little stems that looked like bracelets. His IVs increased from 2 bags for 3 days, it became 5-6 bags because sometimes, he couldn't eat since he has a sore throat. He'd been vomiting seeds that scratched his throat.</p><p> </p><p>His scent became stronger and it continuously attracts goldfinches so they decided not to open the window in the morning. While Neko-chan, the black cat, was nowhere to be found. Since Kuroo visited, Akaashi didn't see the cat anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi catches his breath when he finally gets inside the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Worriedness consumed Akaashi's mind as he ran the corridor of the hospital. At the moment he entered Kenma's room, the smell of the fragrant sunflower ran through his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Kei and Yuuji looked at him while Kenma, who's been asleep in his bed with his oxygen mask in his mouth and nose, looks really thin, even with his closed eyes, he looks exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>"How's his condition?" He asked after withdrawing a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Kei cleared his throat before flicking his glasses. "The flowers are corrupting his lungs, so his breathing became more difficult."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi just looked at Kenma. He feels useless that he couldn't help him. He glanced at Yuuji who's beside Kei.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's expression was indescribable.</p><p> </p><p>"I did everything I could..." Kei said that made Akaashi look at him. "This is so frustrating. Seeing Kenma-san suffer like this is very frustrating. Even though I'm not his friend, I don't like this."</p><p> </p><p>No one said even a single word after hearing those words from Kei. Both Akaashi and Yuuji remained silent while looking at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later, the door opened and Shirabu entered.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got Kenma's heart x-ray." He said without showing any facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>With his tired greenish-blue eyes, Akaashi looked at Shirabu, "What- how was it?"</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu blew a loud sigh, "how could I put this..." He scratched his copper-colored hair and cleared his throat. "The flower encircling his heart got bigger, some thorns pierced his heart."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt like his world stopped from spinning. His knees wobbled after hearing what Shirabu said.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like hearing those words drained his energy. He didn't speak after that.</p><p> </p><p>A moment of silence passed inside the fragrant room until Yuuji broke the silence with a strong slamming sound.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them were startled and looked at Yuuji who broke the guitar on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's heart raced while looking at the pieces of the guitar that are scattered on the floor and on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"What the- Yuuji?" It was Shirabu who spoke. He looked at the broken guitar. "You broke a Gibson acoustic guitar?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji didn't say any word and left the room. He slammed the door that made them jump a little.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji's eyes landed on Kei, they both glanced with each other. They both shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"That was scary." Shirabu said while eyeing the broken pieces of the guitar. "I'm amazed Kenma didn't wake up because of that loud bang but damn," He squatted and took a piece of the broken guitar. "I'm sure Semi-san would cry if he saw this poor broken guitar." He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Kei cleared his throat, "will you stop playing around, Shirabu."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm sorry." He stood up and brought the brown envelope to Kei. "Here. Also, I've done some research about this peculiar disease. Normally, a patient with Hanahaki disease lasts for 2-3 months if the flowers are not removed." Shirabu coughed. "And... There's another cure aside from removing the flowers from the patient's body."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Akaashi asked. Kei was just looking at Shirabu, waiting for Shirabu's answer.</p><p> </p><p>"It can be cured if the person that the patient loves the most, returned the feelings to the patient." Shirabu pointed out. "But that's kinda hard, what if the one that Kenma loves already has someone they love, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked away after hearing it from Shirabu and it didn't escape from Akaashi's eyes.</p><p>'Shirabu didn't know?' Keiji thought while his eyes were examining Kei's expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Lucky you, Tsukishima-kun. You got that black haired dude wrapped around your fingers. But anyway..." He nudged Kei's arm that made him irritated. "Let's discuss this matter. This is really important since Kenma's condition became worse, that he couldn't eat normally." Shirabu sat on one of the dining chairs as he pulled the brown envelope's content out.</p><p> </p><p>Kei remained unmoving while looking at his own shoes until he sat on the opposing chair.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi followed and that's when Shirabu started discussing the matters regarding Kenma's disease. But he couldn't focus. Akaashi was observing Tsukishima's expression.</p><p> </p><p>"A surgery would be useless if Kenma wishes to remove the flowers, it would be impossible since the flowers grew bigger and his heart is already pierced with the thorns. The removal will be fatal for Kenma." Shirabu stated while looking at the papers he bought.</p><p> </p><p>Kei was just staring at Shirabu's hands that were shifting the papers from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu cleared his throat which caught Akaashi's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"What I'm saying is," he looked straight to Akaashi's eyes, "all we can do for Kenma is to give him anything he wants."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned. "What are you trying to say?"</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu's lips formed into a thin line, "you're not listening aren't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"What I'm saying is, there's no cure other than the one I said earlier. All we can do for him," He pointed his index to the sleeping pudding head, "Is to give everything he wants." Shirabu explained without showing any emotion in his face.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi got every single word from Shirabu but he couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>"Unless, the one he loves returns the feelings. But you can't make them love someone, right? A removal is impossible too, it may put Kenma's life in a critical situation..." Shirabu trailed. "Honestly..." He let out a loud sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just his heart doctor but seeing Kenma like this, it's really frustrating."</p><p> </p><p>Kei could feel that too. He thought he's just the one feeling that kind of feeling while taking care of his patient.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shook his head to cleanse his mind and to remove the thoughts he wasn't supposed to think about from his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for being straight forward. I know you're frustrated as well." Shirabu looked away which made Akaashi chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>His smile immediately faded before he spoke. "It's fine. I mean, I already expected this situation but then, when it's really happening, it's hard to believe and to understand. And you," Akaashi pointed at him, "you're a doctor and it's your duty to tell everything about your patient even though it'll hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu smiled a bit and was about to say something when Tsukishima stood up from his seat. "I need some fresh air, excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>Both of them watched Tsukishima open the door and left.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu continued talking regarding Kenma's heart x-ray but Akaashi didn't understand anything. Yes, he was listening but he couldn't comprehend it.</p><p> </p><p>"Then, I'll get going. I have to do some rounds." With that, Shirabu stood up, carrying the envelope he bought with him and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet when Akaashi was the one left inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kenma whose chest was pumping like crazy from time to time. Just by watching him like that, Akaashi could tell he's having difficulties with breathing even though he's supported with an oxygen mask.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi felt an incredible pity towards his friend. He looked at the table where Shirabu left a copy of Kenma's heart and lung x-ray.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden burst of tears dropped on the black paper. It was really different from the first x-ray Kenma had.</p><p> </p><p>He let out soft sobs as he scanned the x-ray.</p><p> </p><p>His lungs are so full of the flowers, especially his left lung where a common sunflower grew. Tears won't stop streaming down from his eyes while looking at Kenma's right lung x-ray.</p><p> </p><p>He can see multiple stems of flowers which made him tremble.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi suddenly remembered how they shared their moments since they met.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>In their college days, Kenma was just wearing a gray hoodie paired with fitted jeans and converse, he sat in front of him while looking at his phone. It's lunch time and they're inside the cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked around, some were looking at his friend. Kenma really is a center of attraction.</p><p> </p><p>His attention diverted when Kenma put the hood of his hoodie on his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Why're you putting that on your head?" Akaashi asked to the uninterested Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"I hate attention." He simply said without looking at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what do you wanna eat?" He asked Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Kenma glanced at him, he tucked his shoulder-length hair behind his left ear. "Anything is fine."</p><p> </p><p>"You say that a lot. How about sunflower pancakes?" Akaashi asked which caught Kenma's attention. He looked at him directly in his eyes before frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"But it's lunch, why're you giving me sunflower pancakes?" Kenma maintained a straight face.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the only food you eat here." Keiji crossed his arms. "So tell me, what do you want?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked down. "Hmm..." He hummed. "Sunflower pancakes."</p><p> </p><p>Keiji laughed softly. "I expected you'll say that. Pancakes for lunch?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded his head, he looked at his phone and tapped on it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was their first day opening the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi bowed his head to their first customer. "Thank you for coming." He said.</p><p> </p><p>"That man sure is great arranging sunflower bouquets." The man pointed to Kenma who's removing his gloves.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji nodded, "yes, sir. He likes sunflowers."</p><p> </p><p>"I see, I'll make sure to come back. Thank you for a wonderful arrangement." The bell rang, which means that the man left.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really good at arranging sunflower bouquets, huh?" Akaashi praised Kenma who smiled a little after hearing those words.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower a day drives the sadness away." Kenma was eyeing the new potted sunflowers outside that're delivered yesterday before their opening.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad I make people happy by making sunflower bouquets. Because, I felt really happy when I received Sunflowers." The smile on his face widened.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just water them. Excuse me." Kenma excused himself and carried the watering can filled with water and bought it outside.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled and looked at Kenma who's trickling water on the Sunflowers outside, it's the first time he saw Kenma smile widely.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... you're a sunflower yourself, Kenma. You make people around you happy." He said as he observed the pudding head.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's sobs became louder as he kept on remembering their experiences and moments together.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>New set of tears fell from his eyes. He came near Kenma's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." He called his name and sniffed. "What do you want me to do?" Akaashi wiped his tears and looked at Kenma's wrist where the IV was injected. There are violet bruises where the needle was injected. As Kenma's friend, it breaks his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention, his ears are now covered with curly little sprouts and his feet were like smooth soil planted with green plants.</p><p> </p><p>He examined his frail arms that looked like they're gonna break any second he lifted it. It's like it's just skin and bones.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Kenma's condition, Akaashi got something from the bag he bought with him. He pulled out the owl-themed notebook from it and flipped the cover page.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, this story will be published as soon as I finish writing this. So please, wait for it?" He said with a cracked and trembling voice.</p><p> </p><p>"I entitled it Sunflower because you like them..." His eyes started to get irritated, Akaashi rubbed his eyes and sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower a day drives the sadness away right, Kenma?" Keiji talked to the asleep Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma remained unmoving aside from his pumping chest which made Akaashi's tears drop from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sniffed once again, "you're my sunflower..."</p><p> </p><p>"How am I supposed to do if I lost you?" He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He gripped his hand on his owl themed notebook.</p><p> </p><p>Two days after that, Kenma is still not waking up.</p><p> </p><p>"Answer me, Tsukishima." Yuuji said, "Why's Kenma still sleeping like he's dead?!" He shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't know. But first, let me go, you're gripping on my shirt."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji removed his hand from gripping on Tsukishima's shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Kei said without emotions. "Since Kenma-san's case is rare. Everything that's happening is unpredictable. We still don't know how Hanahaki works. There's so many things that are still unexplainable."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima bowed his head, "I'm sorry if I failed as a doctor."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was shocked when he saw Kei bow in front of him. Yuuji just tsked.</p><p> </p><p>"If you'll excuse me. I'll just do my rounds." Kei bid his goodbye and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Keiji grabbed a piece of bread from the table and threw it on Yuuji's head.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Yuuji reacted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're harsh, Yuuji. It's not Tsukishima's fault why Kenma's still asleep. He already said there's nothing wrong with him. Calm down a bit and apologize to him. He's been a very big help, you know." Akaashi said with a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sneered, "like hell I would." He said which provoked Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>"I see," He stood up from the couch and placed his palm on Yuuji's shoulder, "you've got a shitty attitude right there, huh Yuuji?" A creepy smile formed on Akaashi's lips and it made Yuuji's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Which part did you not understand?" Akaashi asked, his palm gripped on Yuuji's shoulder, "huh?"</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Yuuji found Tsukishima on the bench in the garden.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry about what I've aforenamed earlier. That was rude." Yuuji said as he sat next to Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. I know why you're angry. You're frustrated and clueless about Kenma-san's ." Kei said without looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... still, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blaming you." Yuuji sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Kei chuckled, "Hanahaki is just too mysterious. Like, how did the flowers grow inside Kenma-san's lungs without sunlight?"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji suddenly thought of that.</p><p> </p><p>"It's too fictional to be real." Kei added.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at him, Kei let out a loud sigh and was about to stand up when Yuuji spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You've been hurting too, right?" Yuuji asked which made Tsukishima look at him.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, "I can still manage."</p><p> </p><p>"How's Kuroo?" Yuuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Kei froze up but he still managed to answer the question. "He's probably busy on the case he took."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's eyebrows arched. "Then why's Kuroo not visiting Kenma? Did you tell him not to come?" </p><p> </p><p>Kei's fists clenched. "I broke up with him and told him not to come to the hospital anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was stunned, "w-w-why?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima smiled bitterly, "For me, it's not right to be in a relationship with someone who caused someone to feel pain."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what about you?" He asked which made Tsukishima laugh softly. "Me? I can still manage, Yuuji. Right now, my priority is my career and my patient."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji chuckled at that, "we're utterly the same."</p><p> </p><p>"What- no. We're not." Tsukishima answered without hesitating.</p><p> </p><p>"Curse you." Yuuji sneered and laughed afterwards. He just looked at Tsukishima's figure as he reached the door and disappeared from his sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day, at 9 am, Akaashi decided to buy their breakfast since they both woke up late. Yuuji sighed and looked at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>He's still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>"How long will you sleep like this, Kenma? I'm worried." Yuuji held his hand and automatically, his heart felt an enormous amount of pain when his skin touched Kenma's frail hand. Yuuji's face crumpled when he could actually feel Kenma's bones just by holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up..." He whispered and was stunned when he felt Kenma's fingers moved.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji looked at Kenma's face, his eyelids were moving.</p><p> </p><p>Indescribable happiness is what Yuuji's feeling right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma... thank goodness!" He said and waited for Kenma to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji bit his lower lip while looking at Kenma's eyes. Excitement consumed his whole body while his hand was still holding Kenma's frail hand gently.</p><p> </p><p>When Kenma finally opened his eyes, Yuuji smiled. "Kenma, how's your feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma blinked numerous times, his expression is still the same, dull and emotionless.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes weren't looking at him, it's like they're looking behind him, at the ceiling to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma, look at me. How are you?" Yuuji said.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's right hand rose up and landed on his oxygen mask. His trembling, frail hand removed the oxygen mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Yu-yuuji..." He called with his soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Kenma? Are you feeling okay?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I couldn't see a thing." Kenma whispered, he continued blinking. His hand automatically let go.</p><p> </p><p>"Are my eyes open?" He asked which made Yuuji gaped his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"All I can see is black." Without changing his facial expression, Kenma added.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji, where are you? Are my eyes open?" Kenma asked and groped on the bed, hoping to find Yuuji's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was on the chair, sitting while his both hands were covering his lips to avoid sobbing. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he watched Kenma groping on his bed while his eyes were wide open.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji?" Kenma called.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately wiped his tears and cleared his throat. "I-I'm here, are you feeling okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma stopped roaming his hands around the bed. He can hear how Yuuji's voice trembled, and at that moment, he knew...</p><p> </p><p>He knew that his eyes are wide open but it feels like they're closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: What a long update! I hope I touched someone's heart while reading this update. I'm sorry if someone out there cried their chest out after reading this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: I've been working hard to finish this story before classes but you know, I easily get distracted so it took me two days to finish this part. I'm taking my time on writing SUNFLOWER since this is my first ANGST story. So bear with me alright?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last Note: Part 16 is coming up but idk when will I start writing it. Hope you guys stay tuned because I'll definitely introduce a new story. Lovelots!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Hi, I really appreciate it if you're reading this. This is the final part of this story. I hope you enjoy this, happy crying. I love you all, but I love my crush more.</p><p> </p><p>Another Note: I was about to write the ending after part 15 since Sunflower is already fixed. But I thought it would be great to make this a little bit longer than I planned just to show you some details like 'where the hell is Kuroo?'. Also, I wanna show you how much I wanted you guys to cry. So here you go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last Note: I rewrote the whole part because I think it's a little cliche and I know it'll never make you guys cry. I had to rewrite it, that's why it took me a lot of time. Gomen!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes narrowed when Kenma suddenly turned off his phone at the moment he came inside the room.</p><p> </p><p>"What were you doing?" He asked after putting the paper bag filled with food on the mini dining table.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." Kenma said without blinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you calling someone? Or writing a text? I can help you." Akaashi said.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head and blinked. "No, I still memorize the dialer and keyboard so I'm fine."</p><p> </p><p>It's been 5 days since Kenma lost his sight but Akaashi couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>While waiting for the food he ordered, Akaashi received a message from a publishing company who sponsored the out of town occasion for the aspiring writers with some famous writers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Lewis Publishing Company (Sent at 9:32 am)</p><p>[Hello, Keiji Akaashi. This text is from the Lewis Publishing Company who sponsored the event weeks ago. We want to inform you that your story, the 'Sunflower', was one of the inspiring and interesting books that the company chose to be soon PUBLISHED. We're expecting you today, at 12 noon for a meeting. We tried to call your phone number but it's not reachable, we're sorry for the short notice.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's heart jumped while he's reading the text from the publishing company. But the food for him and Yuuji was just being prepared. He looked at his wrist watch.</p><p> </p><p>He stomped his foot as he looked at the cook. He texted Yuuji while waiting and asked the restaurant to deliver it instead. Akaashi doubled-no, tripled the payment just to make sure Yuuji will get the food he ordered. After paying he rushed to his home bringing his owl themed notebook together with the sketched cover he made.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi received a text from Tsukishima this afternoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Tsukishima (Sent at 2:34 pm)</p><p>[I got an emergency, it's about Kenma-san.]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that time, he just finished meeting with a famous publishing company in the neighbouring city and had to take a bus on his way home.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at the hospital around 4:30 in the afternoon. Catching his breath, he opened the door and the fragrant smell coming from Kenma welcomed his nose.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was inside and Yuuji was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" He asked and looked at Kenma who's just emotionlessly looking at the wall behind Yuuji. His eyes are now colored emerald green.</p><p> </p><p>No one dared to answer his question.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what happened?" Akaashi asked when he noticed Kenma's eyes didn't move to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at Tsukishima who's just standing near the dinner table then he looked at Yuuji whose eyes are puffy and red.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's calmness was about to run out when Kenma spoke. "It's nothing serious, Akaashi. I just lost my eyesight."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he heard 'just' in Kenma's words and was about to shout something unpleasant but it's like his mouth zipped.</p><p> </p><p>'Kenma's blind?' Akaashi's mind couldn't believe what's going on.</p><p> </p><p>"His eye tests seemed okay, according to Sachiro. He wasn't expecting this, that's why when I called him, he insisted on checking his eyes again and he's coming today." It was Kei who spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at him with his lips slightly parted. "H-h-how?" He almost whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Kei shrugged, "I don't know either, Sachiro already showed Kenma-san's eye test results and he found nothing, his eye vision is sharp as a cat's. I was shocked when Yuuji came looking for me a while ago."</p><p> </p><p>Tears automatically streamed down Akaashi's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Kei sighed softly, "Excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Akaashi..." It was Kenma who spoke. His head was low and Akaashi couldn't see his expression.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi immediately came near him and caressed his back. He wiped his tears before speaking. "Why're you apologizing? It's not your fault, alright? No one expected you'll lose your sight."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma gulped without blinking, he chin up and tried to look and focus his attention into his pitch black vision.</p><p> </p><p>"I expected this since the day Tsukishima noticed that there's something weird about my eyeballs." Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's eyebrows arched while listening.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Keiji asked as his hand stopped caressing Kenma's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I did, would it change something?" Kenma asked and smiled a bit, "I couldn't tell you that I already expected this because it'll make you frustrated again."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's forehead wrinkled. He recalled everything about showing Kenma how frustrated they were but he couldn't remember anything being like that in front of Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>He remained silent but Akaashi was still looking at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>"I was asleep for 2 or 3 days, it's weird but I heard your talk with Shirabu and Tsukishima." Kenma's fingers moved, he blinked twice before sighing.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- what did you say?" Akaashi's lips parted and Yuuji's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"That's why I don't want to add more frustration on you, Akaashi. You've done everything you can and I'm thankful for that."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is this?" Akaashi asked while frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"A farewell message?!" He snapped, that's when Yuuji stood up and came near Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged and nodded after. "Maybe, 2-3 months is what Shirabu said, isn't it?" He inhaled deeply, "I don't think I would last that long."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, Kenma!" Akaashi bursted with tears after hearing the last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's heart gripped when he heard Akaashi's sobs.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, stop it." Yuuji grabbed Keiji's shoulders that were shaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop saying bullshits, Kenma." Akaashi said while wiping his tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but I'm pretty tired..." Kenma's voice cracked, his bony right hand gripped on his chest. "Especially here...It makes me breathless every single day that I wished I was asleep all the time."</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji gritted his teeth while looking at Kenma who seemed in pain while his hand was in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm getting tired, it's like I was suffocated about something that I couldn't explain." Kenma looked up and it's like he's looking at something above.</p><p> </p><p>"Before I woke up, I had a really beautiful dream." Kenma said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Both Akaashi and Yuuji were just waiting for Kenma's next words.</p><p> </p><p>"In that dream, I was in bed, a morning light hit my face and when I rubbed my eyes, Kuroo's eyes were the first thing I saw. It screamed happiness and love..." He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at Kenma's phone that the pudding head was holding. "You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, "yeah, I was just listening to a song."</p><p> </p><p>"I see, are you hungry?" He asked, he took a soft biscuit from the paper bag.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head, "no. I just ate before Yuuji left to take care of the bills."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded on himself when he realized Yuuji wasn't there.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." He put the biscuit back inside the paper bag and sat on the chair near Kenma's bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I had the same dream, Akaashi." He said without taking his eyes away from the dull white wall behind the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was caught off guard with Kenma's sudden words.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Waking up beside Kuroo, I'm dreaming of it again and again." With that, Kenma smiled widely.</p><p> </p><p>"I already lost track of time and that dream served as my alarm clock, I woke up after dreaming about that and it was always before Shirabu came to feed me." Kenma said that made Akaashi's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>After knowing that, Akaashi looked for Tsukishima who's in his break, sitting on his chair and eating an apple.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I need to ask you something." Akaashi sat on the chair in front of Kei's table.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Tsukishima took a bite on his apple.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma's having a dream."</p><p> </p><p>Kei frowned while chewing. "Uhm, then?"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, "Is it possible that he's having some hallucinations?"</p><p> </p><p>He arched his eyebrow, "Hanahaki is a mysterious disease, everything could happen so I couldn't say yes or no. What was his dream all about?" He asked with a bored tone.</p><p> </p><p>"He's dreaming about waking up beside Kuroo-san."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima stopped from biting his apple and looked at Akaashi with widened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Kei snapped back into reality and chuckled, "it's fine."</p><p> </p><p>Couple of minutes passed, and the two of them stayed quiet until Kei finished his apple.</p><p> </p><p>"My break is almost over." Kei said and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I ask you one more thing?" Akaashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." He replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, by any chance, why's Kuroo-san not visiting Kenma? I mean, he's his childhood friend..." Akaashi trailed.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima put his hands inside the coat's pockets. "Ahh." He flopped into his seat again.</p><p> </p><p>He flicked his glasses and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"He's busy with the florist's case, that's why he's not able to visit."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes narrowed, "you're lying."</p><p> </p><p>Kei frowned, "why would I-"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw how you looked at your phone 3 days ago. You were about to cry at that moment, am I right?"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kei sighed because of the exhaustion he's feeling, he stopped in front of the vending machine near their quarters because of his phone.</p><p> </p><p>He took his phone out and looked at the notifications. His face immediately crumbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From: Kuroo-san (Sent at 12:34 am)</p><p> </p><p>[Kei, I'm begging. Please let's talk this out, I don't really know what's wrong so please enlighten me and I'm sorry if ever it was my fault. Please, I just want to have a talk with you to clear this thing out. I'm clueless, I couldn't sleep even though I'm tired. You're not even answering my calls. What did I do?]</p><p> </p><p>[I'm begging you to talk to me even if it'll be the last time. Please.]</p><p> </p><p>[Kei-chan. :'(]</p><p> </p><p>'Read 125 more.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima immediately bit his lower lip after reading those messages from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>How long has it been? It feels like years for Tsukishima. He'd been ignoring Kuroo for a while now. Although he wants to talk to him, he just couldn't because it doesn't feel right.</p><p> </p><p>He prevented the tears that are building up under his eyeballs by looking up and sighing.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kei blinked numerous times when he remembered that night.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to lie, Tsukishima. I was about to get a drink but then I saw you, you were about to cry and I didn't know what to do so I kept quiet."</p><p> </p><p>Kei bowed his head a little.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just so hard... " He clenched his fists.</p><p> </p><p>"Shouldering your problems alone isn't good for your health, Tsukishima." Keiji said that made Kei's jaw tightened.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, it's not like you're different, we've known each other for years." He added.</p><p> </p><p>Kei blew a loud sigh. "Kuroo-san's bothering me for a while now..."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi immediately frowned. "So you're saying you broke up with him?"</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima slightly nodded, "yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't feel right when you're in a relationship with the man who caused someone to feel pain, isn't it?" Kei replied, it made Akaashi stunned for a while.</p><p> </p><p>"He's insisting on visiting me here in the hospital." Kei said before flicking his glasses. "The last time he paid me a visit, he ended up visiting Kenma-san..." He gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>That was the time Akaashi saw Kuroo and Bokuto on the street!</p><p> </p><p>"It makes me feel guilty."</p><p> </p><p>"But it's clearly not your fault, Tsukishima." Keiji said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but somehow, I was the reason why Kuroo-san came here... That visit made Kenma-san's condition even worse. So to avoid that situation, I broke up with Kuroo-san."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's eyes narrowed and his lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>'How could he sacrifice his happiness like this?' He thought. Akaashi could see how much Kei wanted to talk to Kuroo but he's choosing not to because of Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>He's avoiding the possibility that Kuroo may visit Kenma once he visits Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>"He was begging... It really breaks my heart but I don't want to worsen Kenma-san's condition anymore." Kei said in a low tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's warm palm tapped Tsukishima's left shoulder. "I didn't know you're thinking of Kenma's sake but it's not right sacrificing the relationship you have with Kuroo-san."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to do anymore but I'll stick with this situation." Kei said.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't talk anymore, he still respects Tsukishima's decision.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days- no, weeks had passed and Kenma grew weaker and weaker. His voice became whispers and he really lost the ability to take food into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Today was Tuesday and it was noon, Yuuji hired a personal nurse to take care of Kenma especially he's taking nutrients from his IVs. This time, Shirabu was changing the dextrose bags with new ones.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was startled with Yuuji's sudden reaction. He was gripping his hands on his hair like he's losing his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Hope you're still okay." Akaashi said with an emotionless tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't think of this. Just look at Kenma's arms." He whispered while pointing his index on Kenma's bone and skin arm.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi immediately felt a tremendous pity towards his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>His wrist was now covered with sprouts but the left one was trimmed since the needles are injected on his left wrist.</p><p> </p><p>He was barely breathing, approximately, it takes him three seconds to inhale and another 3 seconds to exhale.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could see how painful it was for Kenma to breath.</p><p> </p><p>"All done." It was Shirabu who spoke. Kenma's eyes slightly opened and his lips smiled faintly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you..." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's lips quivered when he saw how hard it is for Kenma to speak.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't speak if it's not important, okay? It's just a matter of time, you'll lose your voice too." Shirabu reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded and opened his dry and pale lips. "I... already lost... every- everything..."</p><p> </p><p>The nurse, Shirabu, both Yuuji and Akaashi stopped moving.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi could feel the tears that were building up under his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu was caught off guard and remained looking at Kenma whose eyes were now closed.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and looked at Akaashi, even though Shirabu was just his doctor, he could feel that he's about to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, please excuse me." Shirabu excused himself and left the room. The nurse Yuuji hired was now wiping Kenma's lips with a wet cotton ball.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji was just sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, he's feeling his heartbeat that was beating abnormally whenever he sees Kenma in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The night came and Yuuji suddenly woke up, he looked at his wrist watch. It's already 12:23 am. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Kenma's bed.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened and his lips parted while looking at the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was missing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I'm sorry for the slow update, I rewrote this part since the previous one I wrote didn't satisfy me. How was it? Ending is coming up next.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: Since Yuuji hired a female personal nurse who'll be an extra character for the ending and the special part, I want to choose a name but I couldn't think of a better one. ._. I need your help for her name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last Note: I still couldn't believe Sunflower is about to end. Since we're about to end, here's some spoilers on my next story:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: I'm not putting the tags since it's already ending. I praise you for coming this far reading this crappy story of mine. Thank you for those who support me until the end, *bows* arigato. I've never reached this far if it weren't for you guys. Hontoni Arigato. I'm not tearing up okay?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: Also, thank you for the story characters who're Yuuji, Kei (the iodized one) and Kenma. They're the reason why this story was made. Even though we don't talk anymore, you guys served as one of my inspirations. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Last Note: Since this is the end of Sunflower, I would like to thank everyone who's reading this right now. Thank you for your overflowing support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING THE LAST PART!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji scanned the whole room but he couldn't find where Kenma was. </p><p> </p><p>His oxygen mask and prongs were on his pillow but the IV stand where his dextrose were hooked are missing.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji didn't waste any moment, he immediately went out and only a few people were inside the hospital, especially on their part since Kenma's room was the last room on their left. </p><p> </p><p>The hallways were well-lit as he approached the nurse station. </p><p> </p><p>But before he could ask about Kenma, he bumped on someone- the nurse he hired. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji-san?" Mika blinked multiple times. </p><p> </p><p>"Mika? What were you doing here? Where's Kenma?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>Mika lifted her right hand where she's holding a cup of milk. "Kenma said he wants a hot milk so I decided to get some from the cafeteria, why?" </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's eyebrows almost met as he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Did something happen with Kenma?" Mika asked, her eyebrows curved like she's worried. </p><p> </p><p>"He went missing." Yuuji whispered and looked at his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Mika was flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I left him while you're sleeping, he asked me for a cup of milk that's why I left his room and-"</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's palm patted Mika's shoulder. "It's not your fault, Mika. Stop apologizing, I told you to give him anything he wants and he asked for a cup of milk, you just did what you're asked." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Mika. "Here, call Akaashi immediately and wait for him on the front door of the hospital. I'm going to find Kenma on my own. I'm sure he's not that far away because of his IV." Yuuji said. </p><p> </p><p>Mika looked at Yuuji's cellphone before nodding. "Okay, I'll be going but..." Mika looked at her other hand, "what am I supposed to do with this?" She's pertaining to the cup of milk on her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji tsked and took the cup from Mika. She was shocked when Yuuji suddenly drank the milk. </p><p> </p><p>With her parted lips, she accepted the empty cup. "Now, go. Call Akaashi." He said and ran towards the opposite direction. </p><p> </p><p>Mika regained herself and threw the cup on the trash can near the nurse station. </p><p> </p><p>She opened Yuuji's cellphone and dialed Akaashi's number. She sat on the lobby's chair while looking at the entrance of the hospital, Yuuji's phone was on her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji catches his breath, he'd been running for about 15 minutes, the coldness of the night made him shiver as he looked at the bright moon. </p><p> </p><p>He'd been searching for Kenma outside the hospital since his instincts are telling him that Kenma would never go upstairs cause he hates the smell. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, Tsukishima wasn't on duty today and he doesn't want to disturb Glasses-kun's resting time because he'd been a very big help for Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji gritted his teeth as he ran back inside the hospital. Mika was sitting on the lobby's chair while her fingers were intertwined. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji-san, I already informed the nurses and guards and they're helping us to find Kenma." Mika said without looking at Yuuji, her eyes are on the floor, looking at her white shoes. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll just roam the whole floor then I'll call Glasses-kun afterwards." Yuuji said. </p><p> </p><p>He rushed inside Kenma's room. But at the moment he entered the room, an object caught his attention. It was placed on Kenma's pillow along with his nasal prongs and oxygen mask. </p><p> </p><p>It was the sunflower keychain with his name on it's center. </p><p> </p><p>His face crumpled as he took the keychain and the handheld oxygen tank. He took the back door of the hospital where the garden is. </p><p> </p><p>The moon was covered with thick and dark clouds.</p><p> </p><p>The cold wind messed Yuuji's hair as he ran through the dark pathway when he suddenly heard a humming sound. </p><p> </p><p>A frail and weak sound coming from the corner. </p><p> </p><p>He automatically stopped at his tracks. </p><p> </p><p>The humming sound stopped and followed by a cough. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji turned his gaze on to the bench where the sound was coming from. The light bulb that was supposed to light the whole bench area wasn't lighted, the bench area was dark but he could see a tall and thin figure of wood or steel near the bench. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji approached the bench as he heard the cough stopped. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I used Mika to get out..." Kenma's voice echoed on Yuuji's ears. His eyes widened when the bright moon lit the garden. </p><p> </p><p>It was Kenma, sitting on the bench with his red jacket, his left hand was holding his IV stand. </p><p> </p><p>He looked pale. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji panicked and approached the pudding head immediately. </p><p> </p><p>"K-kenma! What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" Yuuji immediately put his nasal prongs on Kenma's nose and operated the handheld oxygen tank on his left hand. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't answer but he was smiling while looking in front of him. He didn't blink when another wave of wind passed through them. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go inside! You'll catch a cold if we stay here." Yuuji said and was about to grab his frail arm when Kenma shook his head and his hair swayed. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm already dying, Yuuji... The cold's... already nothing to me." Kenma's smile widened. </p><p> </p><p>"But-" </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo barged in... inside the room... he." Kenma paused and breathed deeply. "He told me to come with him." He whispered. </p><p> </p><p>The cold wind struck Yuuji's body as he looked at Kenma. He seemed so happy. </p><p> </p><p>"He... he led me here, Yuuji...and... he was singing..." Kenma said as his eyes began to tear up. He hummed once again. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji couldn't move, Kenma closed his eyes and his tears started to fall from his emerald green eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He was humming a song he heard earlier. </p><p> </p><p>A cough escaped Kenma's lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." He called. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Kenma responded with a smile even though his cheeks were soaked with his tears. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji carefully wiped his tears from his bony cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>'Even his tears smell like sunflowers.' Yuuji thought. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't cry... okay?" Yuuji smiled bitterly while looking at Kenma's emerald eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo was here..." Kenma said and giggled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji, he came... for me..." Kenma added that it broke his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's jaw tightened while watching Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on... sit here. I wanna tell you something..." Kenma tapped the bench as if he's gesturing to Yuuji to sit. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted Kenma to go inside because it's cold but he couldn't do anything. He doesn't want to force him. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sat on the bench with his head down and Kenma began to whisper but it's like he couldn't hear him. </p><p> </p><p>A whistle kept echoing on his ears as his heart began to throb in pain. </p><p> </p><p>"Could you... sing a song for me? Like Kuroo... did earlier." Kenma whispered. Yuuji turned his head and looked at Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Yuuji asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A song... I wanna," He coughed, "I wanna hear a song from you..." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll sing you a song when we get inside. Now let's go." Yuuji was about to get up when Kenma's violet in color hand tapped his leg. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when he saw the color of his hand. "Kenma..." </p><p> </p><p>"Sing a song first then I'll go inside..." Kenma smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo... continued the song you... didn't finish." Kenma added that made Yuuji frown. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's fists clenched as he heard that. </p><p> </p><p>'How dare him!' He shouted inside his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"I heard... you're making a song. Can I hear it?" Kenma asked, his hand gripped on the IV stand as the wind passed by. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you know?" Yuuji asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged his shoulders and blinked. "I heard it once." He whispered. "Months ago..." </p><p> </p><p>"Now, sing it for me?" Kenma requested. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji immediately thought what Shirabu said to him. </p><p> </p><p>'We couldn't do anything to make Kenma feel better except for giving him anything he wants, if it's possible, then give it to him. It's hard to explain but that summarizes it all, why'd you break an expensive guitar for nothing and walk out when you already know we're about to discuss something. You piece of shit.' </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji sighed and chuckled. "Alright, but after this song, we'll go inside. You're making Mika worried, she's blaming herself."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry..." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji smiled and petted Kenma's hair. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'When I met you</p><p>All I can see was you</p><p>You managed to take my heart</p><p>At the first time I saw you</p><p>You're bright with an ignorant character</p><p>Just like a sunflower</p><p>Oh, baby like a sunflower...</p><p>You're just like a sunflower' </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't continue anymore, tears started to fall down from his brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't continue anymore..." Yuuji said with a cracked voice. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's palm caressed his broad back. It was so soothing and warm. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine. It's beautiful..." Kenma chuckled and then coughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's now go inside." Yuuji said but Kenma shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Let's stay here for a while." Kenma whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"But we're here for about 20 minutes." Yuuji protested. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a little bit... longer." Kenma succor his hand on his chest and breathed heavily. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji groaned which made Kenma laugh softly. </p><p> </p><p>The whole garden was covered with silence until Kenma spoke. "Kuroo, where have you been?"</p><p> </p><p>When he faced Kenma, he was already looking up, it's like Kuroo was standing in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"I see... " Kenma nodded, which made Yuuji narrow his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"You're leaving... already?" Kenma asked. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji remained silent as he kept watching Kenma talking to the air. </p><p> </p><p>"You just arrived... why are you leaving- what? You're... taking me with... you?" Kenma's face lit up after saying the last word. </p><p> </p><p>That's the moment when Yuuji's lips parted. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's hand raised as if he's reaching for something in the air but it stopped and he looked in his direction. </p><p> </p><p>He kept quiet while he's still looking in Yuuji's direction. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma?" </p><p> </p><p>"I..." Kenma blinked. </p><p> </p><p>"I will wait for you." Kenma whispered. </p><p> </p><p>With that, the both of them got inside the hospital, in his room to be exact. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma was now lying on his bed with Mika on his side, fixing his IV. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi arrived after that and Yuuji notified the nurses and guards that are still looking for him. </p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Akaashi asked after rubbing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"He's talking about Kuroo." Yuuji said while his eyes are still on Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi narrowed his eyes, "Kuroo-san again?" </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji nodded, "when I found him, he's already sitting on the bench in the garden." </p><p> </p><p>"What? How did he get there?" Akaashi frowned while waiting at Yuuji's answer. </p><p> </p><p>"He said, Kuroo led him to get there." Yuuji answered. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned but he didn't utter a word. </p><p> </p><p>He's deep in his thoughts when the three of them look at Kenma who's sleeping talking. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo... wait..." Kenma murmured. </p><p> </p><p>Mika looked at the two who's just standing near the couch. </p><p> </p><p>She blinked numerous times when she saw exhaustion and tiresome on both men but they're still here, caring for their friend. </p><p> </p><p>"Should we call Tsukishima? I want to confirm if Kenma's having hallucinations." It was Akaashi who spoke. Yuuji nodded and pulled his phone that she returned earlier to dial Tsukishima's number. Mika stopped from what she's doing and faced the two. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, wait..." She bit her lip before speaking. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Yuuji looked at her. </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm... I'd assisted a hanahaki patient before but I don't think hallucinations are one of the symptoms." Mika said without looking at them. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi frowned and looked at her. "But, Tsukishima said that it's mysterious to the point that everything is possible." </p><p> </p><p>Mika nervously nodded, "I-I know Akaashi-san. When I was nursing a hanahaki patient two years ago, it was more severe than Kenma's condition. Her hair became green and she suffered from severe malnutrition." She paused and glanced at both men. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's lips parted while Akaashi's eyes grew wider. </p><p> </p><p>Mika decided to continue, "After a month of knowing that she had that kind of disease, she died... the flowers popped out from her chest." She gripped her hand on her pants. </p><p> </p><p>"I got really curious about it and tried to study it on my own, and it's really impossible for a Hanahaki patient to suffer from hallucinations." Mika added. </p><p> </p><p>"How... How did you study it? By searching the internet? Or what?" Yuuji asked. </p><p> </p><p>Mika shook her head, "no. I studied it with books and real life experiences. Since then, I accepted  jobs like this, taking care of hanahaki patients to observe and study about the disease. They often vomited and smelled like the flowers inside their lungs. Since they smell like flowers they attract birds or bees. They become thin and sometimes, their eyes change colors and go blind." She paused. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji could only blink while hearing Mika. </p><p> </p><p>"If they love someone that bad, that's how bad their condition will be. Their love will give them so much pain and suffering. Since I spend most of the time with my patients, my boyfriend who's in Tokyo often gets mad at me." Mika tucked her hair behind her ear. "But I love my job so he couldn't do anything about it." </p><p> </p><p>"So... you're saying that the hallucinations he's suffering was not caused by his condition?" Akaashi asked. </p><p> </p><p>Mika nodded her head lightly. "Y-yes. There may be something that is causing him to have hallucinations." </p><p> </p><p>The next day was crucial. Akaashi massaged his temples while Mika looked at Kenma with worriedness in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma talked to the air for an hour after he ate soft biscuits. Yuuji was out since he's buying them food. </p><p> </p><p>He coughed after laughing which made Akaashi tsked. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't push yourself too hard, Kenma." He reminded him. </p><p> </p><p>Mika was cleaning Kenma's oxygen mask on the chair near his bed. She's just glancing at Kenma from time to time. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo... said something funny." He said while holding his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi inhaled deeply then exhaled. He's trying to keep himself calm. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma kept talking to the air until Tsukishima came inside the room. "Good morning." He greeted him. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Mika greeted back, Akaashi didn't say a word. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded to the nurse and looked at Kenma who seemed happy lately. </p><p> </p><p>"You seemed in a good mood today, Kenma-san." Tsukishima said. Kenma's smile immediately faded and without saying any word. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth opened and a lot of sunflower petals fell from his mouth along with blood. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them were startled when they heard a water splash on the floor. Mika was alert that she immediately pulled the basin from the drawer and put it near Kenma's mouth. She immediately caressed his back as Kenma continued vomiting. </p><p> </p><p>When Akaashi regained himself, he excused himself to call for utilities. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima froze up while watching Kenma vomit. </p><p> </p><p>It's supposed to smell disgusting and really bad but it doesn't. He couldn't smell the blood. </p><p> </p><p>Mika continued rubbing his back using her palm. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling Kenma-san?" Tsukishima asked when Mika finally wiped his mouth with tissues. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma tried to smile but failed. </p><p> </p><p>"When I heard the door opened and you spoke... Kuroo looked at you... like- like you're the most precious thing... on Earth..." Kenma said that stunned Tsukishima in his position. </p><p> </p><p>He made a vomiting sound and started vomiting again. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima was thorned and his eyes widened. He was confused at the same time because he couldn't see any of Kuroo's shadow inside the room. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to ask where Kuroo is but he couldn't speak while watching Kenma vomit blood with sunflower petals mixed with it. </p><p> </p><p>Mika looked at him while patting Kenma's frail back gently. </p><p> </p><p>After vomiting, Kenma fell asleep. It was just Tsukishima and Akaashi inside the room. Yuuji was still not coming back at that time. </p><p> </p><p>"Hallucinations?" Tsukishima asked while his eyebrows narrowed. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded while eyeing Kenma whose chest is pumping like crazy. </p><p> </p><p>"Mika said there's a possibility that his hallucinations are not caused by Hanahaki." Akaashi said and told Tsukishima everything they heard from Mika. </p><p> </p><p>"I see, if what Mika said were true, what's causing him to have hallucinations?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>The next few days became worse. Kenma loses the ability to walk and get up from his bed. His body was extremely thin and his right ear was now covered with sprouts, that's why his hearing was not that clear anymore. Also, his hallucinations became severe. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma still talks, but they could only hear faint whispers. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo..." Kenma called which Yuuji heard. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji fixed his hair that was scattered on his pillow. "Kenma, I'm here." </p><p> </p><p>It pains Yuuji to hear Kenma calling for someone other than him. </p><p> </p><p>It seems like Kenma's eyes narrowed. "Kuroo..." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's heart felt like it was being ripped. </p><p> </p><p>It's like Kenma's now living in a world he only sees, imagining a person who'd never been with him since he got sick. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's face crumbled. 'You're supposed to call for me, not him. I was always here but you're calling for someone who wasn't here.' He thought. </p><p> </p><p>The night came, both Yuuji and Akaashi were called to the room next to Kenma's, only Micha was inside the room, just sitting and making herself comfortable after taking care of Kenma who just vomited a bile. </p><p> </p><p>She heard Kenma cleared his throat and she came near him. "Kenma, are you okay?" She asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded as his response and his leg twitches causing a bottle under his blanket to fall to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Mika looked at the white bottle and immediately took it when she realized it was a medicine bottle. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar name written on the bottle. </p><p> </p><p>'Haloperidol'. </p><p> </p><p>With her trembling hands, she opened the door and rushed through the next room. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and Yuuji looked at her with narrowed eyes. Tsukishima stopped pointing on the board and Shirabu was just looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Kenma. He'd been drinking some pills!" She said which made Yuuji stand up and ran towards Kenma's room. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi stood up as well but his mind couldn't take what she just said while Tsukishima made his way to Mika. He looked at the white bottle of medicine on her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Haloperidol... a medicine used to treat mental and mood disorder." He said and afterwards, his eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji opened the door and looked at Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>His chest was not pumping as it is before, it's like he got tired of breathing. He could see how weak the pumps are. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma." He called.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't respond, tears started to fall from his eyes as he heard the door clanked, Akaashi and Tsukishima came in together with Mika who's still holding on to the bottle of medicine. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma!" He called once again. He rubbed Kenma's hair as he looked at his chest then back to his face. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi succor his both hands and covered his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma! Talk to me! Wake up!" Yuuji bursted into tears when Kenma didn't respond. He bit his lower lip and cried. </p><p> </p><p>"Wake up please!" He shouted. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn't bear to watch and found himself stepping out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima gritted his teeth and closed his eyes to prevent crying. Shirabu was sad even though he's not crying while Mika was shedding tears. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma..." A cracked voice from Yuuji made her teared up. </p><p> </p><p>It's like his world stopped when Kenma's chest stopped pumping. He placed his ear on Kenma's chest and was expecting his heartbeats but he couldn't hear anything. </p><p> </p><p>"No..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kozume Kenma</p><p>Time of Death: 10:23 PM (October 16) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour had passed but Yuuji couldn't stop crying while looking at Kenma's body. </p><p> </p><p>Mika tapped his shoulder, "you should have some rest, Yuuji-san." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji shook his head and looked at Kenma's body being transferred to a wheeled bed. </p><p> </p><p>Without knowing, Yuuji fell asleep because of the exhaustion and tiredness. </p><p> </p><p>A warm and soothing palm brushed patted his head, Yuuji opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Kenma's frail hand brushing his hair. </p><p> </p><p>"K-Kenma..." He stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo..." Kenma whispered and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji gaped his lips when his frail and violet bruised fingers wiped his tears away. "I'll be waiting for you, Yuuji. Don't cry, okay?" He said and kissed his forehead. "It's fine, I'll be patient." </p><p> </p><p>"YUUJI-SAN!" A loud voice echoed in Yuuji's ears, he opened his eyes and a figure of a woman welcomed him. </p><p> </p><p>It's Mika. </p><p> </p><p>"It's time to eat, Akaashi-san was at a meeting so it's just me." Mika said while looking at the bowl of food. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji blinked multiple times. </p><p> </p><p>"You have to eat- oh, wait a second. I'll just remove your oxygen mask." Mika said and carefully removed Yuuji's oxygen mask. </p><p> </p><p>"Now, eat. I'll ready your medicine." Mika said and got something from the drawer. </p><p> </p><p>It's been two weeks since Kenma's death but for Yuuji, it feels like it happened yesterday. </p><p> </p><p>"I had a dream." He said as his bruised calloused palm gripped on the spoon. </p><p> </p><p>Mika stilled and looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma's waiting for me..." He said and smiled. Yuuji looked at the large window where Kenma usually looks. </p><p> </p><p>Mika didn't utter a word but she's still observing her patient. Yuuji's smile widely and tears started to fall from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Just a little bit more, Kenma..." He said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: OH MY GOD! First of all, I'm sorry for a late ending since classes started this week. I did my activities since they needed me, lol! The special part is coming up next. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: It feels like I rushed the ENDING so I'll try doing my best on the special part. Thank you so much for supporting SUNFLOWER!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Special Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: So, I've been reading feedback from the ending and there are some questions like 'Where the hell is Kuroo?' and 'Where the hell did Kenma get the pills?'. All those questions will be answered here. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: So if y'all are wondering about the name I gave for someone's mother at the middle of the part, it's not official, I couldn't think of a name so I'll have her as Kaori.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'Yo, this is just a simple farewell letter since I'm not certain when I will die. Akaashi, I know it'll be sad for you and you still accepted my decision. Thank you for being my best friend until my last breath. I hope you'll live a happy life even without me. -Kenma.' </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled bitterly as he folded the paper and inserted it between the pages of the book he's holding. He placed the book on the table and brushed his hair with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A plate of three onigiris was placed on his table. "You seemed sad, are you still thinking about your friend?" The owner of Miya Onigiri sat in front of him. He sighed and removed his glasses, placed it on the top of the book. </p><p> </p><p>"I still couldn't believe he's gone." Akaashi flashed a little smile, Osamu sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been 8 months already, Akaashi." Osamu tapped the table with his index. </p><p> </p><p>That's right, it's been eight months since Kenma died and 2 months after that, Yuuji followed that caused Akaashi to have a severe depression. </p><p> </p><p>It was unbearable for him, losing two of his friends made him feel like he's also dead. </p><p> </p><p>But before that, 7 days after Kenma died, Kuroo rushed into the chapel where Kenma's burial is. He made a scene and shouted 'What happened?!' </p><p> </p><p>There are only a few people inside since Kenma doesn't have many relatives. Akaashi sighed, he couldn't blame Kuroo even if he's acting like this. </p><p> </p><p>That time, Yuuji collapsed and was rushed to the hospital so it was up to Akaashi whether to tell him or not.</p><p> </p><p>After saying everything to Kuroo, Akaashi couldn't bear to watch how frustrated Kuroo was. He was pulling his own hair and blaming himself from what had happened. </p><p> </p><p>It was his first time seeing him like this. Tears didn't stop flowing from his eyes, he kept pulling his hair and whispered, "What did I do to Kenma..."</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't your fault Kuroo-san." He tried his best to comfort him but Kuroo stood up and received a death glare from Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi froze in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>"If I had known, I would've done anything!" He angrily said. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed, "there wouldn't be, Kuroo-san."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shook his head and looked at Kuroo in his eyes, "there wouldn't be, because there's no way you can love him back. The heart can't be taught who to love. If that happens, what about Tsukishima?" He arched his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was caught off guard but he gritted his teeth and his fists clenched in anger. His eyes were swollen red.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi pulled out a piece of paper from the book he's holding and handed him to Kuroo. "Here, this was written by Kenma. I don't know when but there's your name on it." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo accepted the paper with trembling hands. He was hesitant to read it or not but at the end, he read it silently and after that, he went inside the chapel.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi and Yuuji decided to hold Kenma's burial for only 10 days and on the remaining 7 days, Kuroo didn't go home or even to his work and remained on Kenma's burial. Everytime Akaashi was checking for the flowers around Kenma's coffin, he always caught Kuroo silently crying while looking at Kenma's unmoving body. </p><p> </p><p>One of Kenma's remaining burial days, Tsukishima visited, at the exact time when Kuroo's asleep. </p><p> </p><p>He came there with bad news. </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima's peer doctor got to examine Kenma's blood and the findings were shocking. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma drank not just the haloperidol pills that are for seizures and mood disorders, but 4 kinds of pills that are mainly causes of hallucinations. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn't take what he heard. It's like Kenma killed himself first before his disease could and he chose not to tell Kuroo about it.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kuroo woke up from the seat near Kenma's coffin, Tsukishima took his leave because he couldn't stand seeing Kuroo like that.</p><p> </p><p>The final day came, they conveyed Kenma's remains to a memorial park near the chapel. At that moment, Kuroo, who's wearing a white long sleeve polo, bowed his head down while holding a sunflower at Kenma's grave. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gritted his teeth and immediately left the memorial park, he couldn't take it. </p><p> </p><p>After that, whenever Akaashi visits Kenma's grave, Kuroo is always there, sitting in front of it and talking like an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>A month after Kenma's death, Yuuji was wheel-chaired and was just relaxing while looking at the sunflowers outside. </p><p> </p><p>It's been a while since he'd been inside the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Mika was doing something in the yard while Akaashi was in the supply room when the bell rang. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji didn't tilt his head but his eyes tried to look at who entered the shop. </p><p> </p><p>A middle aged woman entered with a black shoulder bag. She was looking for something when her eyes settled on him, that's when Yuuji tilted his head to take a better look at the woman. </p><p> </p><p>The woman blinked and her eyes widened when she saw Yuuji. At that time, Akaashi was done cleaning the supply room. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-kun." The woman said which made Yuuji frown. </p><p> </p><p>"K-Kaori-san." Akaashi stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>It turns out that the woman who came was Kenma's mother. Kozume Kaori. </p><p> </p><p>Kaori looked at Yuuji and bowed, "I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Both of them were shocked by Kaori's sudden action. When Kenma's mom noticed that they're shocked, she simply smiled and said, "Sorry, I often hear you from my son, a bi-color haired man with broad shoulders and a tongue and ear piercing." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's lips parted while looking at Kaori. Yuuji just blinked. </p><p> </p><p>That's when they knew that since Kenma was hospitalized, Kaori already knew because Kenma's been secretly calling her to update his mother about his condition. </p><p> </p><p>"It was really devastating... not being able to be there while my son was suffering. I do not deserve to be called as his mother." Kaori said while looking at her fingers. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji felt how it hurts for a mother to say that she's not deserving to be his mom. His heart tightened. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi remained silent but he gritted his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"But he was the one who told me not to worry because he said, he got the both of you so he'll be fine... I was against it because how could a mother abandon his son like that and I was willing to fly back here because that time, I was overseas." Kaori couldn't hold his emotions anymore. She burst into tears and let out sobs. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi just caressed her back. He was about to get emotional after hearing that. </p><p> </p><p>"I insisted but Kenma warned me that I'll never see him again. Just..." Kaori's shoulder shook as she sobbed. "Just how could he do that to his own mother..." </p><p> </p><p>Kaori wiped her tears and cleared her throat, "But there's one thing he said that made me really assured." </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Akaashi asked. </p><p> </p><p>'I can handle the pain so you don't have to worry about me, mom. After all, I am your son.' </p><p> </p><p>An hour had passed after exchanging their own struggles when Kenma was suffering, in that talk, Yuuji was the most affected one. </p><p> </p><p>He became thin in a short period of time and there are dark bags under his eyes, a sign that he wasn't able to get a rest because he'd been having nightmares about Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>"About the pills," She preamble which caught Akaashi and Yuuji's attention. "What about them?" </p><p> </p><p>"It was my son who asked me to look for those pills a month after Kenma knew about this disease. He sounded really desperate so I immediately looked for them online, only to find out that they're really dangerous if you won't drink the right dosage..." </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's tired eyes widened. "W-what?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma was really persistent because he couldn't ask you both for the pills since he knew you wouldn't do anything to make his condition worsen." Kaori smiled a bit, "I even joked to my son saying 'are you in love with the pain, Kenma? Why'd you want something that could hurt you?' but then, he answered me with something that crushed my heart..." </p><p> </p><p>"It was better if I'm the only one hurting, I couldn't afford to see them like that, so please mom, I want the pills." Kaori said with a cracked voice. </p><p> </p><p>Kaori gave him the pills and was delivered to Kenma's cousin a week after he asked for them. Kenma continuously drank them every single day up until the day he drew his last breath, he got impatient and took more doses than usual. </p><p> </p><p>After a month of Kaori's visit, Akaashi's book was about to be published and had to close the Belle Fleur for good since Yuuji was forbidden to go outside the hospital and Akaashi was now busy in his new career. </p><p> </p><p>On that exact day when Akaashi's book was about to be published, they discovered that Yuuji had a rare kind of flower inside his lungs, a big and rare red sunflower. </p><p> </p><p>His new career became his diversion but it automatically disappeared when Yuuji's condition worsened. </p><p> </p><p>Day after day, without sleep, Yuuji always calls for Kenma's name. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was holding up on his own, he couldn't let himself break down. </p><p> </p><p>Since it's been a month and a week since Kenma died, he decided to visit Kuroo in his workplace. </p><p> </p><p>But the front desk of the precinct said Kuroo had filed his resignation letter a month ago. On his way back to his house, Bokuto called him and told him that Kuroo felt depressed about what happened to his childhood friend and had to consult a psychologist for his own therapy. </p><p> </p><p>He visited Kuroo at his home where Bokuto's the one who's taking care of him. </p><p> </p><p>"He's sleepless, Akaashi. He'd been awake for a week now." Bokuto said while looking at the crawled up Kuroo in his black bed. His eyes are half-closed, those dark bags under his eyes caught Akaashi's attention. It's like they served as proof that he's not sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>"Tsukishima-kun calls from time to time to check whether he's sleeping and eating but then... " Bokuto trailed. </p><p> </p><p>"He's the one who recommended Kuroo to a psychologist 2 days ago." Bokuto crossed his arms across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed and looked at Kuroo's appearance. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't move on, on Kenma's death.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's condition gets worse.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo fell into depression. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's mind fell into chaos and that's the reason why he declined the publishing company's offer to publish his book under their company. </p><p> </p><p>He'd been receiving calls from Bokuto, Yuuji, Mika and the publishing company but he didn't accept any of those. </p><p> </p><p>When Yuuji was hospitalized for nearly 58 days, he's already bidding his goodbyes and requisitioning. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want me to do with your cards?" Akaashi asked tiredly. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji's pale and violet colored lips smiled a little. "It's yours now..."</p><p> </p><p>"What? I don't want it." Akaashi was about to throw Yuuji's cards but Yuuji grabbed his hand and lightly shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Keep it for the sake of us. It's the only thing I can give you. Please accept it." Yuuji insisted. His cheeky and tired eyes looked sincerely at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Treasure those cards, treat it like how you treat Kenma." Yuuji said which made him emotional. </p><p> </p><p>On Yuuji's 60th day inside the hospital, he peacefully passed away at exactly 12 in the afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji left his 3 credit cards to Akaashi along with his wallet. A letter was there. </p><p> </p><p>'I decided to change the cards' colors and pass codes. Have fun doing what you want even though we're gone. We'll support you, no matter what. -Terushima.' </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi took the three cards from the wallet, the one was colored blue, the one was red and the last was yellow. </p><p> </p><p>The blue one caught his attention because it has delphiniums on it. When he flipped the card around, there was a sticky note. </p><p> </p><p>'This is yours, Akaashi. The red one was for Kenma and the yellow belongs to me. The other two cards are empty and unloaded, it means you have to take care of them even though they're empty.' </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gritted his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>'What's the value of money when I don't have my friends?' He thought. </p><p> </p><p>At Yuuji's burial, none of his family members came to see him. Only a few friends from his former schools came. Kuroo was present but he's not the same as before, Kuroo didn't even say any single word while he visited with Bokuto and Yaku. Kuroo still has dark circles under his eyes, an indication that he's still not okay.</p><p> </p><p>After Yuuji's death, Akaashi became so selfless that he forgot to eat and sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's emotion exploded and became a mess and broke down into million pieces. That day, he cried and cried until he collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>He was rushed into the hospital when Bokuto found him lying on the floor inside his house. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't serious but Akaashi really lost it. He fell into depression afterwards. </p><p> </p><p>He seldom sleeps because he'd been in pain since Kenma knew about his illness, and the fact that Yuuji followed. </p><p> </p><p>Good thing, Mika still assisted him with his therapy. He had the same therapist with Kuroo since Tsukishima insisted on it. </p><p> </p><p>Four months of psychological therapy, Akaashi went back to normal but his experiences didn't, it still pains him remembering that his friends died. </p><p> </p><p>It was like he'd been left behind by his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Then there's some point when he really thought, why not join them instead of living alone?</p><p> </p><p>But with the help of Mika and Bokuto, thankfully, he recovered.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to thank Mika a lot for what she had done for them. Akaashi even insisted on paying her but Mika refused. </p><p> </p><p>"Yuuji-san gave me a large amount before he died, I wanted to refuse because I'm doing this for myself but he really insisted, he said it was a gift for me so I have to accept it." Mika said shyly. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at the sky and smiled, "You're not so bad, Yuuji." </p><p> </p><p>After recovering, Akaashi spent time with his career and even though he wasted the offer, he was still able to publish his book using the money from his credit card. He had printed over a hundred thousand copies of his book. </p><p> </p><p>Sunflower is a hit story now.</p><p> </p><p>Not only that, Akaashi decided to open the flower shop again, for the first time in 6 months. He used Yuuji's money to renovate the whole shop and changed its name. </p><p> </p><p>Now, the flower shop is one of the famous flower shops in their place. They just re-opened 2 months ago.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi munched on his onigiri. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine..." He said, Osamu chuckled on his response. "You sure, huh? How's the shop? I heard the flowers are blockbusters." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi nodded and chewed, "Yeah, two unique plants arrived 2 months ago, after the renovation." </p><p> </p><p>"I see, then that's good for you. You're now a successful writer and a shop owner." Osamu said that made him snort. </p><p> </p><p>"But... I wish they were here." Akaashi said after finishing an onigiri. </p><p> </p><p>"They didn't disappear Akaashi-kun, you couldn't see them but they're still there." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." He smiled. </p><p> </p><p>After eating at the main branch of Miya Onigiri, Akaashi decided to go back to the SUNFLOWER. Yes, he named the Belle Fleur, SUNFLOWER for Yuuji and Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>He changed the color to brown and yellow even though he liked blue. The furnitures are new, too. From the simplest pots up to the largest ones are replaced. The cabinets, cashier counters and he even added some part time and regular helpers.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi spent almost a half a million for the renovation and extension of the shop, and it's all from Yuuji. </p><p> </p><p>As expected, his flower shop is crowded, it's early in the morning but a lot of people were inside, looking and admiring the two plants on the glass cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san!" A familiar voice called. </p><p> </p><p>It was Hinata who spoke when he got inside. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Many people are asking for those two beautiful flowers if they're for sale, someone offered a hundred thousand dollars for them." Hinata pouted, "and... I don't know what to say so I ignored them." </p><p> </p><p>"Some are saying that those flowers aren't real." Konoha interfered. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat which caught the people inside the shop looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Attention, Kenma and Yuuji are not for sale. They're real plants, I repeat, they are real." Akaashi's loud voice echoed on the corners of the flower shop. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't intend on selling them even for a million dollars so please stop asking!" </p><p> </p><p>'Really? They look unreal' </p><p> </p><p>'Do red sunflowers exist? I thought they're rare.'</p><p> </p><p>'I never thought I'll find one here.' </p><p> </p><p>'I really liked this Yuuji flower. Kuso!' </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sighed and went directly straight to the private room inside the shop and rested for a while. And when he heard the commotion had ended, he got back to Hinata and Konoha. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san, I've been wondering for a month where you got those flowers? They seem unrealistic." Hinata said while pointing to the two flower pots displayed on the glass cabinet. They were separated.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi chuckled and opened the cabinet. "They are. They're from someone I really cherish, that's why they're not for sale even though they're gonna offer a million dollars." </p><p> </p><p>He took the 'Yuuji' flower pot from the glass and placed it next to the other one. "Just look what will happen." </p><p> </p><p>Little by little, the tall and rare red sunflower was leaning its flower on the smaller common sunflower with a coiled red rose on it's long stem. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled while looking at the leaning red sunflower. It was like Yuuji's head was leaning on Kenma's. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi observed the flowers since they're transferred to the pots. It was Yuuji's last request. To take care of their flowers. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma's flowers were removed from his lungs before his burial.</p><p> </p><p>Since Kenma's sunflower was bent, but it miraculously straightened when it was planted on the soil. Sadly, the Maximillian sunflower died. But the rose and common sunflower lived and was planted in the same pot and shockingly, the rose coiled its thorny stem on the long stem of the sunflower. </p><p> </p><p>While Yuuji's flower was proud and big, same with Kenma, the red sunflower from his chest was bent but it straightened when it was planted on the soil. </p><p> </p><p>Whenever the two plants were next to each other, the red sunflower leaned on the common sunflower, and when apart, it was facing the common sunflower. </p><p> </p><p>"Woah! So cool!" Hinata commented while Konoha just parted his lips in his surprise!</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo! It's been a while." It was Kuroo's voice, Akaashi turned his back and looked at who's with Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san!" Hinata called. </p><p> </p><p>"HAHA, chibi-chan. I never thought you're working here." Kuroo messed Hinata's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was fine now and he's doing well. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Akaashi-san." Tsukishima greeted him. </p><p> </p><p>Same with Tsukishima, he'd been in great shape lately and he heard that Tsukishima was promoted as one of the directors of the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled as his response, it's a good thing that those two made up.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you?" He asked, "you're not blaming yourself anymore?" He added. </p><p> </p><p>Kei flashed a small smile, "yeah, that's what Kenma-san wanted me to do. To live without any guilt and regrets."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's hand wrapped on Tsukishima's shoulder, "That's right, me too, he told me something. Kenma wants me to live my life to the fullest." </p><p> </p><p>"Stop it, Kuroo-san." Kei irritatedly removed his arm. </p><p> </p><p>While everyone was busy blabbering and talking to each other, Akaashi sat on Kenma's favorite seat and looked at his notebook to write something. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A morning light hit Yuuji's eyes. He rubbed his eyes and found out that he's in an unfamiliar room. </p><p> </p><p>'Where am I?' He thought. </p><p> </p><p>A morning breeze of wind brushed his blonde hair off his face. He faced where the wind came from and saw a familiar figure of a man with pudding colored hair who was facing the terrace. </p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes and rubbed them once again. </p><p> </p><p>The man turned his head around and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been waiting for you." Kenma finally turned around. He was wearing an white oversized long sleeve shirt partnered with white shorts. He's walking barefoot towards Yuuji's direction. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji blinked twice and looked at Kenma, his eyes were back to normal, his appearance was like the first time he saw him. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma handed him a common sunflower, "here..."</p><p> </p><p>"Have this sunflower, and we'll be together... forever." Kenma smiled. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi yawned. He didn't notice that he fell asleep while writing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, I'll be off, I'm having dinner with mom." Konoha bid his goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>"Take care." He said and waved. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at his wrist watch, it's already 9:34 pm and no one bothered to wake him up. </p><p> </p><p>He groaned as he put everything on his bag and readied the keys. </p><p> </p><p>Now that Akaashi finally knew how and why it happened to his friends, he's now at peace and will be living his life to the fullest. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>"AKAAASHI!" A familiar voice from someone he really treasures. He turned to the left and saw Bokuto with his hair down waving at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I bumped into Konoha and said you're still here so I thought I could walk you home." He looked away. </p><p> </p><p>That made him laugh softly, "alright Bokuto-san, I'll just lock the shop." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi locked the shop and didn't forget to flip the sign on their shop's door. </p><p> </p><p>"Sunflower is the best." Bokuto commented. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... sunflower a day keeps the pain away." Akaashi said as they walked their way to his house. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SUNFLOWER</p><p>Closed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: Thank you for taking time reading this story, I hope I made you smile, cry and cringe. Thank you for your support, it was deeply appreciated. Hontoni Arigato. </p><p> </p><p>FINAL NOTE: This is the Final Note and I would like to thank everyone who reached this part. Thank you for your overwhelming support. Don't worry, this is not the last story I'll write. But this makes me cry. Finally, I finished a book, I finished a story and ended it with a semi-happy ending. I never thought I would cry after writing this final note. I know, this is not the last time you'll see my name on your notifs but, it makes me cry knowing that Sunflower ended, I really fell in love with Yuuji. I loved him with all my heart and I still couldn't believe I killed him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TAKE TIME READING THIS!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A brief explanation why I wrote 'Sunflower'. </p><p> </p><p>It all started when Suna, a close friend from my rp account, suggested the story 'In Another Life' by littleluxray in Ao3. It took me 3 hours to read it since it was too painful, and in that 3 hours, I made sure to stop from time to time since I couldn't take all the pain.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, I don't like sad stories since I easily cry but then, I got inspired and tried to make my own Haikyuu AU. That's when Suna told me about the Hanahaki and it fascinated me. At that time, I got a female Kenma friend and a male Yuuji friend. </p><p> </p><p>I started it after I got the ideas and concepts I needed. I even have a separate notebook for my story guide. </p><p> </p><p>I put myself in the story as Akaashi, since I already know how it feels to lose a friend. </p><p> </p><p>By the time I finished the Part 4 or 5 I think, I lost my will on writing the sunflower. Since I started receiving bad comments. ._. But Suna and the others cheered me up. </p><p> </p><p>After uploading the part 8, I felt the urge to write a matured content story of the twins, that's why Osamu was present here at the Special Part because I wanted to make an extra-ordinary story about them.</p><p> </p><p>Since we have different tastes, I find it really hard if I were to write a R18 story of Osamu and Atsumu. But I'll still consider it. </p><p> </p><p>So basically, I wrote SUNFLOWER because of the people around me. My friends affected the outcome of the story since I'm not talking to Kenma and Yuuji up today. Just like in the story, I killed them both, but that was planned from the beginning. Akaashi really depicts who I am. How I value friendship was just like Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for everything. I'm looking forward to seeing you on my next story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Special Part 2: Kenma's Birthday Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note: Hi, I'm sure you're surprised to see my story update in your notifications. Well, this part is Kenma's Birthday Special since I unconsciously killed him on his birthday. That was my mistake since I'm picking a date in the month of October when I was writing the Ending, (October is my birth month) and the exact date when I will finish Sunflower, sad to say, I picked October 16 which is his birthday that I forgot. I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ENJOY READING!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>October 16, 10:23 am. </p><p> </p><p>The SUNFLOWER Flower Shop was really crowded early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>It was the Flower Shop's first event since it was renovated, again. The shop now has a second floor and even more helpers since it expanded. The flowers that are on sale inside the flower shop increased as well. Sometimes, they're featured in some TV Shows and are popular in the city. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled while looking at the crowd of people inside the flower shop from the second floor. The second floor was mainly for staffs and flowers, especially for the two flowers Akaashi's been taking care of.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to hide the flowers from the public since those were the center of attention whenever customers came in. He's afraid that they might get stolen from him and he doesn't want that to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he installed a big bulletin board near the cashier where the photos of the two rare flowers are pinned. Akaashi also put a flat screen TV facing the glass window which shows the video of Kenma and Yuuji's plants. </p><p> </p><p>Today's main event was 'Sunflower a Day Drives the Sadness Away'. After paying for the flowers they bought, customers will receive a sunflower bag which contains a pen, a keychain, a foldable fan and a book, all in sunflower theme. </p><p> </p><p>Not to mention, Akaashi's book was really popular. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi-san... I heard your book was kinda expensive." It was Hinata from the back, he looked so tired.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, because it was a self-published book." Akaashi answered, "why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why give it free to the customers who'll buy flowers? Some are just buying a single stem of rose just to get a sunflower bag." He pouted. "Not to mention, your book is out of stock." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi chuckled and faced Hinata who seemed curious. </p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter to me, Hinata. Did you see the little girl earlier who's counting her coins in the counter just to pay a single stem of rose?"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata nodded as he remembered the little girl, about 9 years old. "Yeah, I did. What about her?" </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled and leaned on the terrace. "At the moment Konoha-san gave the sunflower bag to her, her face lit up. That was the purpose of this event, Hinata. Sunflower a day drives the sadness away. So no matter what kind of item they'll buy, everyone will receive the bags."</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked at the crowd of people from the second floor and there, he understood what's the real meaning of their event's quote. </p><p> </p><p>A group of teenagers just squealed after opening the bag, all of them took the book out of the bags. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata's attention diverted to the poster where their quote is. He finally understood why this flower shop is named after a sunflower.</p><p> </p><p>"See?" He said with a smug in his face. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi seemed to be happy. "Seeing them like that makes my heart melt, I'm glad they're happy." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At 3 pm, the people inside their flower shop were not crowded as it is in the morning, the staff are getting some rest since they're moving all around, that's when Akaashi decided to take his keys and dashed to the spiral stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going, Akaashi-san?" One of his staff asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll just visit someone. If I'm still not here at 10 in the evening, please leave the rest to Konoha-san." Akaashi chuckled afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>Konoha sighed after hearing that and didn't complain. He heard the bell rang, meaning, Akaashi's already outside. </p><p> </p><p>Konoha combed his hair using his fingers, "even if I complain, he won't ever listen to me. That's what Akaashi gets if he continues hanging out with Bokuto." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi hopped to his very own car and drove it to the memorial park. When he got there, he was greeted by the strong wind which took his scarf that was just in his neck off. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and looked at his dark blue scarf being blown by the strong wind. Akaashi locked his car first before running towards the scarf. </p><p> </p><p>When the strong wind was finally gone, he picked up the scarf.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, you finally caught your scarf, I was watching from afar." A familiar voice echoed in his ears. Akaashi looked up and was shocked when he saw Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo-san..." He called. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't paying attention because he was too focused on catching his scarf and didn't know he's already at Kenma's grave. </p><p> </p><p>A yellow picnic mat was placed near Kenma's grave, a familiar picnic mat, it was from his flower shop. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo noticed where Akaashi was looking. "Bokuto bought that picnic mat here." He scratched his neck. In an instant, Bokuto popped from Kuroo's back. </p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi! You're late. We've been here for 6 hours!" Bokuto said. </p><p> </p><p>"I was managing the flower shop, Bokuto-san." With that, Akaashi looked behind Kuroo and Bokuto's back, he saw Tsukishima sitting in the middle of the picnic mat with Shirabu and the other one was standing.</p><p> </p><p>Shirabu was sitting, hugging his knees while looking at Akaashi, "This is Ushijima-san. He tagged along after I contacted Tendou-san for the chocolates." He said. </p><p> </p><p>'Why does he sound like he's defending for that man? I didn't say anything.' He thought, Akaashi shook his head and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima showed his palm to him, "I'm sorry, I didn't know Shirabu would be going to a birthday party celebration in the cemetery."</p><p> </p><p>He almost laughed after hearing Ushijima's politeness and deep voice. "It's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Ushijima-san, please sit down. You've been standing for hours." Shirabu tapped the picnic mat. Ushijima followed without saying a word. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, have this, this cupcake is made from Tendou-san's chocolate package." Shirabu put a cupcake on Ushijima's large palm. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." A simple yet polite word from Ushijima before he took a bite on the cupcake, "It's delicious." He said without showing any expression in his face. </p><p> </p><p>While Tsukishima, who's just reading a book covered with a black cloth, was silent and sometimes, he's looking at Shirabu and Ushijima. </p><p> </p><p>The picnic mat was placed under the tree just a few meters away from Kenma's grave, he can see the flowers on his grave. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shirabu! I want one, too!" Bokuto whimed and waited for the cupcake while Akaashi just admired what he's seeing. They all seemed okay. </p><p> </p><p>He's glad. </p><p> </p><p>On this day, Kenma's celebrating his birthday and his first death anniversary. Akaashi's smile faded when he remembered his hardships that he went through. </p><p> </p><p>Now, he's in front of Kenma's grave. There are a lot of sunflower stems and candles that aren't lighted, he picked up the matchbox and lit one. </p><p> </p><p>"The flame died because of the strong wind earlier." Kuroo spoke behind him. </p><p> </p><p>When Akaashi finished lighting all the candles, he stood up carrying his scarf. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." </p><p> </p><p>"How's life?" Kuroo asked. </p><p> </p><p>"It's the same, I never thought a lot of people would come by the flower shop." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? That's the reason why you're late." Kuroo snorted which made Akaashi chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"The event was really successful. I've seen a lot of happy faces today." Akaashi put his hands inside his coat's pockets. He blew a loud sigh and looked at the dark sky. </p><p> </p><p>"I heard from chibi-chan, the sunflower bags you're giving away have your book in it? Isn't it a bit too much?" Kuroo asked with a wrinkled forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"To me it isn't enough." After saying that, a strong wind passed by them and the flames of the candles died. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi squatted in front of the candles and took the matchbox and lit one once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Kenma told me to be happy and make everyone around me happy as well." Akaashi stood up once again. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you happy, Kuroo-san?" Kuroo looked at him after hearing his question. "Are you happy even though Kenma's gone?" </p><p> </p><p>A minute had passed before he answered, "Yeah, he told me that I shouldn't regret anything and be happy." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure wherever Kenma is, he's happy." Akaashi whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"I never thought I would celebrate Kenma's birthday as well as his death anniversary." Kuroo said. </p><p> </p><p>"None of us did, Kuroo-san." Akaashi replied with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>The both of them remained standing in front of Kenma's grave when Akaashi looked to the right where Yuuji's grave is. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped to the right thrice. Kuroo just looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what would be our lives if you had known and developed feelings for Kenma." Akaashi wondered, he said his thoughts out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smiled but deep inside, he was wondering too. Wondering what had happened if he returned Kenma's feelings. He wouldn't end up dying at an early age.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Akaashi squatted in front of Kenma's neighbouring grave. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you, Yuuji?" Akaashi said which made Kuroo gasped a little. He didn't know that Yuuji was buried right next to Kenma. </p><p> </p><p>"We're celebrating Kenma's birthday today." Akaashi murmured. "I spent most of the money for my book." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi touched Yuuji's grave and traced his name. </p><p> </p><p>Yuuji Terushima</p><p>Death: December 15, 2XXX</p><p>'I lived for my Sunflower.' </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo read the quote under Yuuji's death date. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly came back to the phase where he's blaming himself for their deaths. His deep thoughts kept him occupied while Akaashi continued talking but Kuroo snapped back to reality when Akaashi walked and came near Kenma's grave. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi pulled something from his coat and placed it on the small white tile that was placed between the flowers. He placed a book in the middle and sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Kenma. I made your promise come true. I hope you're happy because I am." With that, Akaashi went back to the picnic mat. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was left, looking at the book Akaashi placed on the tile. </p><p> </p><p>He sat in front of Kenma's grave and took the book. Kuroo flipped the cover and the first page. </p><p> </p><p>'Sunflower a day drives the sadness away' Said the man who I wanted to be with. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo bit his lower lip as he continued to flip the pages of the book. </p><p> </p><p>'"It came from Kuroo so I have to treasure it." Said the pudding head who was sitting in the hospital bed, smiling at them.' </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" A familiar voice he heard that made him shiver. Kuroo looked up and saw Kenma who was standing beside his grave wearing a white oversized long sleeve and white above the knee shorts.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo couldn't talk, he immediately blinked a couple of times to see if he's hallucinating or not. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you gonna cry again?" Kenma asked without showing emotions. "Crying over me isn't the thing I asked for you, isn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-ah..." He stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo, you're already okay. Crying will make them worry about you." Kenma pointed his finger to the picnic mat where everybody was there. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo didn't look back, scared that if he looked back there, Kenma would disappear. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't need to worry about me, Kuroo. I'm happy now, I'm happy seeing you all feeling the same feeling as I do." Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>"But I still feel bad about it." Kuroo said and his face looked down. He doesn't care anymore if this is a dream or hallucinations. At least, he could talk to Kenma even if in his imaginations. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't have the chance to talk to you." Kuroo whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. He closed his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, he felt an incredible warm thing touch his cheek. When he opened his eyes, it was Kenma's finger wiping the tears away from his cheeks, "I don't deserve your tears, Kuroo. Please don't cry." </p><p> </p><p>"I just couldn't... hold it any... more Kenma." He bursted into tears. </p><p> </p><p>He heard Kenma sigh. "Here, sunflower a day drives the sadness away, so stop crying." Kenma gave him a familiar sunflower keychain. </p><p> </p><p>It was the keychain he gave to Kenma with his name written on its seed in cursive. </p><p> </p><p>"W-why are you giving this to me?" Kuroo asked. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Kenma smiled genuinely and said, "Now, it's time for you to treasure something from me." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo woke up with a view of a black thing right on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're awake." It was Tsukishima's voice, the black thing that was almost covering his sight disappeared and the face of his partner greeted him. </p><p> </p><p>Without smiling, Tsukishima said, "morning, how's your sleep?" </p><p> </p><p>Before Kuroo answered, he got up from lying down and noticed that he's using Kei's lap as his pillow. They're still in front of Kenma's grave. </p><p> </p><p>'I fell asleep?' He asked in his mind. He wrinkled his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're wondering why you're still here because I don't want to wake you up and you seemed to have a good dream since you were smiling, plus, there's no way I can lift you up." Kei closed the book he's reading. </p><p> </p><p>"I see..." He whispered while remembering what happened. </p><p> </p><p>He talked to Kenma just a while ago and yet he woke up from Kei's lap. No doubt, it was just a dream. He chuckled and lightly slapped his face.</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked at him weirdly, 'sometimes, I really think he's stupid.' He thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo remembered about the keychain. 'That's right! The keychain!'</p><p> </p><p>"Kei have you seen a keychain? A sunflower keychain with Kenma's name in its seeds?" He desperately asked. </p><p> </p><p>Kei wrinkled his forehead and flicked his glasses, "I haven't, I didn't see anything like that." He even shook his head lightly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stilled for a minute looking at his lover, Kei was shocked when he suddenly laughed. </p><p> </p><p>'Yeah... It must be a dream.' </p><p> </p><p>Kei just looked at Kuroo weirdly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oi Kuroo!! Stop slacking right there!" It was Daishou who was shouting at him from the picnic mat. He's with his girlfriend, Mika. </p><p> </p><p>They arrived an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo shook his head and stood up. He extended his hand to help Kei to stand up. </p><p> </p><p>Kei smiled a little and accepted Kuroo's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go." Kuroo said and caressed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Kei stood up and looked at Kuroo's pocket and there he saw the keychain he's talking about. His hand gripped on the book. </p><p> </p><p>"It was such a great story." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha? What story?" Kuroo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kei shook his head as he continued walking to the picnic mat. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the book he's reading. Kei finally reached its end. </p><p> </p><p>SUNFLOWER Ended.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note: I don't know if this is still the end or the last update of Sunflower but I'll put an end for the meantime. I'll update this whenever there's an event, especially birthdays and death anniversaries. </p><p> </p><p>Another Note: I'm plugging Yuuji's side story, the Red Sunflower with two parts and still counting. You can find it on my works in my profile, it is also written in English so you might check that out. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>